Birthaday Surprises!
by Trinisette98
Summary: 32nd Omake out! Sakura goes to the future and couldn't go back to the past. In order for her to return to the past, she has to celebrate everyone's birthday. Squalo's birthday, March 13th! Read and Review with your dying will!
1. Omake 1

**My first Omake! It's going to be about everyone's birthday! Ryohei is first because his is on August 26****th****! Oh! And yes the characters are the same from Secret Dreams from an Angel. So enjoy! ^^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"THAT WAS A GOOD RUN TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!" Ryohei yelled loudly on the roof.

"Geh!" I looked at him.

"Ah! Senpai!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Tch! Lawn-head!" Gokudera yelled.

"B-Be quiet, Big brother! We're on the roof!" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna is right." I looked at Tsuna.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY!" Ryohei screamed.

"Oh! Happy birthday then. Happy?" I said.

"NO! I WANT IT TO BE LOUD!!!!!!" Ryohei yelled.

"B-Big brother, please…" Tsuna said. I stared at Ryohei and had an idea.

"Nee, Ryohei, You want to play a game? It includes some training." I asked.

"OF COURSE! WHAT IS IT?!" Ryohei shouted.

"Go to the Namimori Park at 4 got it?" I said.

"OF COURSE!" Ryohei yelled.

"Wait, what are you planning, Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked. I stared at Tsuna for a minute.

"I'm testing his strength. Care to join me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Tsuna was worried.

"Kyoko is involved." I replied.

"Ah! Um…I guess I will join… but what if Kyoko gets hurt?!"

"I thought you'd say that." I smirked.

**4:00 at Namimori Park**

Ryohei ran all the way to Namimori Park. No one was there except for Tsuna.

"Sawada!" Ryohei said walking to Tsuna. Rocks aimed at Ryohei.

"Big brother!" Tsuna yelled. Ryohei then punched them all.

"Good job avoiding them!" I said.

"He avoided them?" Tsuna thought. "No, rather than that, he punched them all down…"

"There are 3 challenges." I said.

"3 challenges?" Ryohei asked.

"That's right." I said. I tied Tsuna up and locked him up.

"Eh? What the-? Save me!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sawada!" Ryohei said running to Tsuna. Arrows appeared to stab him. Ryohei grabbed them all and broke them.

"Wow…" I said. Ryohei ran to Tsuna. Boulders appeared.

"B-BOULDERS!!!????" Ryohei yelled. Ryohei then dodged them. Ryohei reached to Tsuna.

"It…won't….BUDGE!!!!" Ryohei yelled trying to release Tsuna.

"What?!" Tsuna screamed. "That's…!"

"Ah! That's right!" Ryohei said. "MAXIMUM CANON!!" Ryohei said and broke through the door.

"Sawada! Are you alright?!" Ryohei asked.

"Uh…somehow…" Tsuna said and the middle of his hair was gone.

"Good job clearing challenge 1!" I yelled. "On to 2!"

"WHAT IS 2?!" Ryohei yelled. A bunch of explosions appeared.

"Make sure you don't mess up Namimori Park with those explosions. Begin!" I yelled.

"Big brother?!" Tsuna yelled. Ryohei then punched the explosions and exploded the forests near the Park.

"WAHH!" Tsuna screamed. "Is it okay?! He's exploding the forests! Not the park!"

"Doesn't matter." I said and landed from a tree branch.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Trees survive!" I said sticking a thumb up.

"NO!!!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Alright! Good job completing 2! The final challenge is this." I said and pointed at a girl locked up in a cage.

"Oni-chan! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko yelled.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled.

"The rules are simple. Catch me and save her if you can." I said and smiled.

"How dirty and evil!" Ryohei yelled.

"See you!" I said and grabbed the cage Kyoko was in.

"KYOKO!!" Ryohei yelled and ran after me.

"Big brother! Wait!" Tsuna said and ran after me also.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" I yelled back. "There are some traps!" Tsuna tripped over a line. Enzo appears. He then turned very big.

"E-Enzo??!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Good luck!" I yelled.

Ryohei then did the Maximum Canon at Enzo.

"Enzo!" Dino yelled. Enzo then turned smaller. "E…n…z…o…" Dino sobbed on his knees sitting in front of Enzo.

"Next attack!" I threw a sand bomb at them.

"Big brother!" Tsuna screamed. Ryohei punched it. A little bit of sand got into Ryohei's eye.

"Big brother! Are you alright?!" Tsuna asked.

"This is nothing!" Ryohei yelled. "Give Kyoko back!"

"Oni-chan! Help!" Kyoko yelled.

"Next attack!" I yelled. I threw an egg. Ryohei then punched it. Then a million of eggs appeared.

"Save Kyoko if you want to survive!" I yelled. The eggs cracked. Ryohei survived. Tsuna was drowning.

"Weak!" Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ciaossu!"

"Reborn! Help me!" Tsuna yelled.

"The one who should be saying that is Kyoko." Reborn said and pointed at Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't bother." Reborn said. "The fun is just beginning."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked Reborn.

"Next attack!" I yelled. Bianchi appeared and threw poison food.

"B-Bianchi?!" Tsuna yelled.

"That won't work!" Extreme dodge!" Ryohei yelled and quickly dodged them all. The poison food then slide to Tsuna.

"WAHH!!!" Tsuna screamed. Tsuna got run over by food and eggs.

"Last attack!" I yelled. "An explosion is going to happen at your house. But you are far away from your house. Good luck! The time limit is 5 minutes!" I said and jumped on each house to their house. The eggs and poison disappeared.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at himself.

"KYOKO!" Ryohei yelled. They suddenly found a cart.

"O…onii- san… is that…?" Tsuna pointed.

"EXTREME RUN!!!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna was in the cart and Ryohei was pulling the cart at the handles running.

"ONI-SAN!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed. "Please...slow…DOWN!!!!!!"

"NO!!!!! WE NEED TO SAVE KYOKO!!!!!" Ryohei screamed. They finally reached to Ryohei's house.

"Alright! Where's Kyoko?!" Ryohei yelled.

"Good job reaching here!" I said and smiled.

"WHERE'S KYOKO!?" Ryohei screamed.

"She's where the bomb is. There are only 20 seconds left." I said.

"KYOKO!!!" Ryohei yelled. Ryohei ran into each room looking for Kyoko.

"5 seconds." I said looking at the timer. "4" Ryohei ran down the hall.

"3" I said loudly. "2" Ryohei busted through the door that leads to the backyard. "1!"

_Pop!_ A sound popped.

"KYOKO!!!" Ryohei yelled. A few colorful strings fell on his head.

"Happy birthday, Oni-chan!" Kyoko said happily.

"Kyoko!" Ryohei said with a shocked face.

"I'm sorry to scare you. But we wanted to make it interesting!" Kyoko said.

"Thanks Kyoko!" Ryohei said. Tsuna finally caught up.

"Hah…So she was playing around? Thank goodness…"Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Sorry Tsuna." I said.

"No need to apologize…!" Tsuna said waving his hands.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ryohei yelled. "SAWADA IS RIGHT! IT HELPED ME!" Ryohei yelled. "EXTREME!!!!!!!!"

I smiled. "Thanks…" Ryohei was quiet for a moment. Then he turned back around. "LET'S ENJOY MY BIRTHDAY PARTY TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!" Everyone laughed enjoying the party. I smiled. "I hope it can stay like this… but I guess not…" I said and smiled a bit. I then joined their party having fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryohei: Thanks for celebrating my birthday to the EXTREME!**

**Tsuna: Big brother…**

**Reborn: The fun part was when Tsuna was drowning.**

**Sakura: Yeah me too. *Nodding***

**Tsuna: Why am I fun to watch?! Its Big brother's birthday isn't it?!**

**Sakura: Well Tsuna…you're no good….**

**Ryohei: IF SAWADA NEEDS HELP, I'LL HELP HIM AND HE'LL ALSO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!!!!!!!**

**Tsuna: No!!!! **

**Reborn: It's better Tsuna. *Reborn's eyes shined.***

**Tsuna: No…not anything but that…**

**Reborn smirks and takes out gun.**

**Ryohei: WOW! THIS IS TO THE EXTREME!!!!!! **

**Sakura: Well, please wait for the next omake chapter to come out! It's Gokudera's birthday! *smile***

**O_O Now this is turning to be random…. And shoot! I forgot to update this chapter on the 26****th**** since its Ryohei's birthday. Whatever…the others will be updated when it's their birthday. So, please review!!! `O`**


	2. Omake 2

**Hope you enjoy! Gokudera's birthday that is! It is on the 9****th**** of September! Enjoy! ^__^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna woke up and opened the window in his room and looked out.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna opened the door and let Gokudera in to his room.

"What's wrong Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah! Juudaime! I wanted to give you something!" Gokudera said and gave him a souvenir. "What do you think Juudaime?"

"Uh….it's great…." Tsuna said and accepted it. Lambo and I-pin ran out of the window.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Tsuna yelled and closed the window. Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes. He heard a knock on the window.

"Hm?" Tsuna looked at the window. I was grinning in front of Tsuna.

"HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed. I opened it.

"Yo!" I waved.

"D-Don't scare m-me l-like th-that!" Tsuna said and shivered.

"Cold?" I asked.

"NO!!!!!" Tsuna screamed. Bianchi came in.

"Ah hey Hayato. It's been so long." Bianchi said.

"B-Big sis!" Gokudera screamed and fell. Bianchi carried him to another room.

"Tsuna!" I looked at Tsuna seriously in the eye.

"W-What!" Tsuna asked.

"It's Gokudera's birthday today!" I smiled.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled.

"We're preparing at the roof at Namimori." I said.

"Eh? We?" Tsuna asked.

"Everybody."

"WHAT?!"

"See you there." I said and brought out two fingers together near my head.

"W-Wait! Does Hibari-san let?!" Tsuna asked. There was a pause.

"Uh…that…we'll see…." I said.

"YOU ACTAULLY DIDN'T THINK THAT?" Tsuna screamed. I jumped out the window.

**Namimori roof**

"Uh…so…how are we going to do this?" Tsuna asked. Everyone was putting on the decorations.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Do the decorations.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned to me. I shoved a handful of decorations in Tsuna's hands.

**Tsuna's home**

Gokudera got up.

"AH! I forgot to go with Juudaime!" Gokudera turned in front of Bianchi.

"Hayato, lay down. You still not better." Bianchi said.

"Big sis!" Gokudera fell.

"Well, I'll be making soup for you." Bianchi said. (Pure evil… {--__--} *Shiver*)

**Namimori roof**

The decorations were done.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Gokudera's birthday?" Reborn asked.

"How did you know!?" Tsuna asked.

"Bianchi told me." Reborn smirked.

"That so…."

"That's right Tsuna!" I said.

"Eh? What?" Tsuna asked.

"Did you get a present for Gokudera?" I asked.

"Eh?"

"You know, Gokudera gave you a souvenir so why not give him something in return?" I smirked.

"Ah! You got a point…" Tsuna said.

"Well, go!" I smiled and pushed him out.

"Ah! Alright!" Tsuna agreed and went out.

"Good luck!" I said.

Tsuna went to a store full of food.

"Should I?" Tsuna asked himself. Tsuna went in to a book store.

"Give him a book? Nah… He's too smart." Tsuna said.

"I guess I'll give it to him as good luck charm." Tsuna thought picking up a shiny ring at a different store.

"I think red will suit him…." Tsuna said and bought it.

"Done!" I said. Gokudera got up and managed to escape. He bumped into someone.

"Juudaime?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun! This is-!" Tsuna panicked. Tsuna's face turned into Bianchi.

"Illusions come in handy!" I whispered to Mukuro.

"Ku fu fu…you are too cute." Mukuro said.

"Shush it alright!" I said.

"Big sis! What are you doing here-ack!" Gokudera fainted.

"I was buying ingredients for your soup and something else." Bianchi said. Tsuna quickly ran away.

"I-I bought a present!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Everyone!" Tsuna screamed. Gokudera bust through the roof.

"G-Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna screamed.

"I made it with my last strength Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"H-How'd you get here?!" Tsuna asked.

"A girl told me." Gokudera said.

"That must be Sakura-san's doing." Tsuna thought.

"What's this Juudaime?" Gokudera said standing up straight.

"Here Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said handing the present. Gokudera opened it.

"What's this!?" Gokudera was surprised.

"A present." Tsuna said. "I wanted your birthday to be special ,so…"

"NO! It's GREAT JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled. "Let's enjoy the party!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyoya asked.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed.

"Kyoya! Uh…you can beat me up after this party ok? I will clean all this mess alright?" I quickly said.

"Fine. I'll bite you to death later." Kyoya said. He turned and walked away. I sighed.

"Here's your slice." Kyoko said and handed Gokudera a slice of cake. Gokudera ate it.

"Good job Hayato." Bianchi said. "I did my best to make that."

"Big sis!" Gokudera fainted.

"Ku fu fu fu…poor thing." Mukuro said.

"No…poor thing for his family." I said.

"I heard you celebrated two birthdays in the Vongola." Mukuro said.

"Yep!"

"Will you do mines?" Mukuro asked and licked a bit of my ear.

"Who knows and quit it! You've been holding on me for more than 15 minutes.!" I tried to escape.

"No."

"Wow….so straight forward!" I thought. I stopped and sighed. "I hope we can stay in the peaceful days." I said and looked up at the sky. "Nee? Primo-san?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gokudera: Thank you for doing a birthday surprise and a present for me!**

**Tsuna: Uh....actually....Sakura-san brought all this up.....**

**Sakura: Thank me!**

**Gokudera: NO WAY! JUUDAIME DID THIS JUST FOR ME!!!!!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu.....if you don't thank her, lick the bottom of my shoes....**

**Sakura: Mukuro! What the hell are you doing here?!**

**Tsuna: Mukuro!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu....actually, instead of licking my shoes, how about Tsunayoshi-kun and I make a contract?**

**Tsuna: HIII!!!!! S-Save me!**

**Tsuna running away from Mukuro, who is chasing him.**

**Gokudera: Juudaime!!!!**

**Gokudera saving Tsuna.**

**Sakura: Tough luck....Next is Xan-chan's birthday on October 10th! **

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Reborn!  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**What's this? My skills….anyways, if you're wondering about the primo-san, it will be revealed in the future arc of Secret Dreams of an Angel. Hoped you enjoyed and please review! ^__^**


	3. Omake 3

**Third Omake! It is Xanxus's birthday, October 10****th****! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tsuna!" I waved to Tsuna.

"Huh? Oh, hi Sakura-san." Tsuna said.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh yeah, Sakura." Reborn ignored Tsuna.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to go to Italy." Reborn said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Iemitsu asked you, why else?" Reborn said.

"Is it something important?" I asked.

"I don't know." Reborn shrugged.

"Hmm….alright…" I said.

"Eh? You're going to skip school?" Tsuna said.

"Don't butt in!" Reborn kicked Tsuna.

"Uh…..Reborn can do something about that." I said.

"Yeah, she won't skip school. I prepared something that Sakura can enter quickly to Italy." Reborn said.

"Eh? How?" Tsuna asked.

"I told you not to butt in!" Reborn kicked Tsuna again.

"Please prepare it after school." I said.

"Sure." Reborn answered.

**After school**

"Oh yeah, where's Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked reborn.

"She's at Italy." Reborn answered.

"Eh? So quickly?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. Right when school ended." Reborn answered.

"I wonder what dad is going to do." Tsuna thought.

**In Italy**

"Iemitsu! Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I want you to take care of the Varia castle." Iemitsu said.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Why else?" Iemitsu said.

"Eh?"

"An order from the 9th." Iemitsu said.

"Alright…if the 9th says so." I said shyly.

**Varia castle**

"H-Hello…." I said.

"Get away woman!" Squalo yelled. "What the fuck did you come here for huh?"

"To take care of the Varia loud mouth" I answered.

"What you say?!" Squalo yelled.

"Shi shi shi! You can't win but I can because I'm a prince." Bel laughed.

"Sure you are some prince, no eyes." I said.

"What?" Bel snapped.

"What's wrong Bel?" Viper asked.

"She's pissing me off Marmon." Bel said angrily pointing at me.

"Oh it's you." Viper said. "You better not insult us, little girl."

"Of course not, infant weakling." I said.

"Ah! The annoying girl!" Lussuria called out.

"Hello Mohawk head." I waved. Lussuria froze.

"YOU! THE INSULTING GIRL!" Levi ran down the hall.

"No running in the halls!" Squalo and I said together. Both Squalo and I kicked Levi in the stomach.

"I gotta be a servant to the Varia." I said.

"Shi shi shi! Be my target, puppet!" Bel said.

"Sure no eyes prince." I said and walked.

"What? No eyes…prince?" Bel said and froze.

"Then serve us." Viper said.

"Of course." I said.

**The next day after school**

"Hello again." I said and walked in.

"I'm hungry." Viper said putting his hands on his stomach.

"Cute! What do you want?" I asked.

"Anything." Viper said. I cooked it and let Viper eat it.

"By the way, where's Xanxus?" I asked.

"His room is near the roof." Viper answered. "He won't let us in his room or talk to him.

"Is that so? I will see what's up." I said and went up to his room.

"Excuse me." I barged in. I heard coughing noises. "Hm?" Xanxus fell from his chair. "Xanxus?!" I ran quickly and carefully brought him to his chair. "What happened?" Xanxus didn't answer. I put my hand over his head.

"You got a friggin fever!" I yelled.

"Don't mind me." Xanxus said.

"What the hell do you mean?" I yelled and threw him in the bed. "Oi! Squalo!" I yelled.

"Who's the loud mouth!?" Squalo yelled.

"Look! Your boss!" I pointed.

"Huh? Xanxus! What the fuck happened to you. Boss?" Squalo asked.

"I'm fine…" Xanxus said getting up weakly. "I'm gonna get off of this bed-"Before he could continue, I interrupted. "No you can't!" I yelled and hit him on the bed at the back.

"Hack!" Xanxus got slammed against the bed.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Hmm….I don't know…." Squalo said looking at Xanxus thinking "Is he dead?"

"I'll get medicine!" I answered quickly. I ran out of the room and stop next to another room.

"By the way Marmon, tomorrow is the boss's birthday." Bel said.

"Really? Well I don't know what to do." Viper said.

"It's Xan-chan's birthday!" I thought. "But his sick…!" I ran quickly, took the medicine and ran back to Xanxus's room.

"Here!" I yelled.

"What took you loud mouth?!" Squalo screamed.

"Squalo! I need to talk to you!" I yelled.

"Huh? What's this all of he sudden?" he asked.

"Just come!" I walked out of the room. Squalo followed.

"What the fuck? Why did you guys leave me dead?" Xanxus thought. "Damn it!"

"Is tomorrow Xan-chan's birthday?" I asked.

"What?!" Squalo shouted. "He has a fringgin fever! Focus on his fever idiot!"

"Fine!" I said. Squalo walked away while came back to the room.

"Ugh…" Xanxus struggled to get up.

"You can't get up!" I yelled and pushed him down against the bed.

"Stop it!" Xanxus yelled. "I can't…breathe…"

"Here!" I shoved medicine in front of him.

"What the fuck?" Xanxus thought. He drank the medicine and rested.

"Phew! That was hard work!" I sighed. I thought of an idea and stared at Xanxus. "It's worth giving a try…" I whispered.

**The next day**

Xanxus woke up.

"You awake?" I asked.

"Woman, what about my fever?" Xanxus asked.

"It's already gone!" I smiled.

"How?"

"I worked hard on taking care of you in one day!"

"Why?"

"Because today is your birthday!" I smiled. "Happy birthday, Xan-chan!" Xanxus stared for a moment.

"There's a surprised at 9 so be there!" I yelled and walked out of the room.

**At 9:00 **

"Where did that woman go?" Xanxus said looking around. Light appeared.

"Happy birthday boss!" Every Varia member screamed.

"What the?" Xanxus thought.

"Guess what?" I smiled. "Bel is dressed as a prince, Levi is an octopus, and Lussuria is a peacock! Also Marmon is a witch!"

"VOOIII! Why do I have to wear this?" Squalo yelled.

"Because it's Halloween." I said. "Oh yeah, Squalo is a woman." I pointed at Squalo.

"VOOOIII!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo yelled.

"Let's start the party shall we?" Marmon said. The party began.

"How did you like this party, Xan-chan?" I asked. Xanxus laughed a soft laugh. "It's perfect. Thanks." I smiled. "Thanks!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xanxus: Hmph! That party was fun.**

**Sakura: You're right.**

**Mukuro: Who is this?**

**Sakura: No need to know.**

**Xanxus: That trash shark dressing up as a woman is disgusting. **

**Sakura: Well I tried my best!**

**Mukuro: You rude man. She did her best for your sake!**

**Sakura: Uh oh! Mukuro snapped...Next should be Reborn's birthday! October 13****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Again reborn……**

**How did you like it? Bad good? Please review!!!!!! ^__^**


	4. Omake 4

**This is going to be Reborn's birthday. October 13! Please enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna waved.

"AH! Hey reborn!" I waved when Reborn kicked Tsuna.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Perfect." Reborn replied.

**After school**

"Sakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bianchi asked.

"……sure." I answered. As Bianchi and I talked secretive in a hiding place Bianchi started.

"Today is Reborn's birthday!" Bianchi smiled.

"Is that so?" I stared. "Congrates…"

"Can you help me?"

"Eh?"

"You always come out of ideas for everyone's birthday."

"But Reborn's a hitman."

"He's cool and cute!"

"Yamamoto is a cool hitman too you know."

"Please?" Bianchi begged.

"What does he like?" I asked.

"He likes…..hmm….coffee and me!" Bianchi answered.

"Like hell…." I thought. "Sure….I'll try my best…"

"So what are you going to do?" Bianchi asked.

"Uh….Halloween?" I asked.

"Great idea!" Bianchi said and quickly ran away.

"Uh…..was that wrong?"

**Tsuna's house**

"Why did you tag along?" Reborn asked.

"Eh? No reason. I don't want to go to the reception room, that's all!" I laughed.

"Fishy…." Reborn said as Tsuna and I walked to Tsuna's house. As we arrived at Tsuna's house, Gokudera came.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh! Hayato! A visit?" Bianchi said after she opened the door.

"Big sis!" Gokudera yelled and fell on the ground.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted.

"What happened Hayato? You missed me?" Bianchi asked and saw me. "Sakura-chan! Come in quickly!"

"Uh…..yes…." I said and walked in.

"Is something the matter Bianchi?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn! Welcome!" Bianchi said.

"What happened to Bianchi?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows?" Reborn answered. Bianchi and I walked in to a room and talked.

"So? What's it gonna be?" Bianchi asked excitingly.

"Uh….Halloween….." I answered.

"Alright! Thank you!" Bianchi said. "How about we prepare a scare on his birthday?" Bianchi said.

"Uh…..sure…." I said and thought, "Reborn's probably will shoot everything down…."

"Gather everyone!"

"Like who?"

"Everyone you know!"

"Hm….." I thought, "Kyoya? No….he hates crowds…."

"What are you going to dress up as?" Bianchi asked.

"Uh…..nothing?"

"What?" Bianchi glared.

"Geh..!" My eyes widened and twitched. "Uh….I don't know!" I shook my head quickly.

"That's a shame….I want Reborn's birthday to be the best…." Bianchi said.

"Ugh…..uh……"

"Hm? You want to say something?" Bianchi said.

"Actually I'll think about it….." I answered.

"Alright! Gather everyone is the first thing we must do." Bianchi said.

"Alright." I said. As Tsuna walked out in the halls to get a coffee for Reborn, I ran and stopped in front of Tsuna.

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn's birthday is today." I answered.

"Eh? Is that so?" Tsuna said.

"Gather at your house."

"Eh? My house?" Tsuna said pointing at himself.

"Yeah. See you. Don't tell Reborn." I whispered.

"Ah! Wait! I haven't decided yet!" Tsuna yelled.

**Tsuna's house**

"So….what is this?" Tsuna asked. Everyone was dressed as something and was running around decorating and playing, especially the kids.

"Dress up Tsuna." I said.

"In what?" Tsuna asked.

"As a good for nothing person, in other words, madao." I said.

"M-Madao?" Tsuna froze.

"Hm? Did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"Uh…..no…..I'll dress up now…." Tsuna said going to his room.

"By the way, where is the kid now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Shopping with Tsuna's mom." I answered.

"_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_" The door bell rang.

"Mom and the others are here!" Tsuna said. "I haven't decided what to wear!" Tsuna panicked.

"Mama and I are home!" Reborn shouted. As they both walked in, the others tried to scare Reborn. Reborn hid behind Tsuna's mom. Tsuna came running down with a white cape on his back.

"A ghost!" Reborn yelled and kicked Tsuna. The white sheet flipped over and covered Tsuna. Tsuna ran towards his friends.

"HAHI! A GHOST!" Haru screamed and ran. The house was all messed up.

"Oh dear, I have to clean this all up…." Nana said.

"Who brought this up? Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I'm sorry Reborn. I wanted your birthday to be special." Bianchi apologized.

"It is alright. Most of it is Tsuna's fault anyways." Reborn said. "I had fun."

"What?!" Tsuna shouted. Everyone laughed and started to clean the mess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: That was fun?**

**Reborn: Yeah. Really fun.**

**Tsuna: Which part?!**

**Sakura: As I said, Madao.**

**Reborn: Yeah, Madao.**

**Tsuna: Don't repeat the same thing! *Tsuna crying.***

**Sakura: Next is Madao's birthday.**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Tsuna: It's not Madao! It's Tsuna!**

**Did you all like it? I too be honest, like it. Please review! ^__^**


	5. Omake 5

**Hope you enjoy! It is Tsuna's birthday! October 14****th****! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ciaossu! Sakura!" Reborn said.

"Oh! Hey." I smiled.

"Today is Tsuna's birthday." Reborn said.

"Where's Tsuna?" I asked.

"He's taking a make-up test after school." Reborn answered.

"So?"

"*smirk* you must know what I mean." Reborn said.

"Don't tell me……"

"We're going to scare him at Namimori Graveyard! The Test of Courage!" Reborn shouted.

"What the hell!? First you now Tsuna?! I'm all out of ideas!" I screamed.

"Leave this to me. You do the preparations."

"Eh?!"

"Gather everyone! I only got Kyoko and Haru."

"Fine!" I yelled and ran out to Yamamoto's restraunt. When I arrived, Yamamoto was about to enter his restraunt.

"YAMAMOTO!" I screamed.

"Huh? Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto smiled. "What brings you here?"

"It's Tsuna's birthday. Reborn said to meet up everyone at Namimori Graveyard." I said.

"Sure thing!" Yamamoto agreed and quickly ran.

**Tsuna walking home**

"Ahh….I'm tired…." Tsuna said. When Tsuna walked to his house, he found mail. "What is this?" Tsuna got out a letter and saw that the letter was from Kyoko.

"Kyo-!" Before Tsuna can finish, I appeared.

"Kyoya?" I asked.

"NO!" Tsuna yelled. It's Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna opened the envelope. Tsuna read it.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"It says to go to Namimori Graveyard. I wonder why….." Tsuna replied.

"I see…..Bye!" I waved and walked away.

"Ah! Sakura-san! Are you not coming!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Who knows? I might." I said.

**Namimori Graveyard**

"It's so spooky here…." Tsuna said.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Reborn! Why are you here?!" Tsuna asked.

"The Test of Courage has started!" Reborn said.

"The Test…..of Courage?"

"Yeah, the Test of courage." I said.

"Eh? Eh?" Tsuna turned to see me dressed up as a ghost.

"Hello! Tsuna!" I said spookily.

"WAAAAHHH!" Tsuna screamed."

"Really no good Tsuna." I said.

"Eh?" This voice is!" Tsuna blinked.

"That's right! Me!" I yelled.

"Eh? When did you have long hair?"

"No! It isn't! This is a wig! A wig!"

"It looks surprisingly a bit funny on you…." Tsuna said.

"What'd you say!?" I chomped on his arm.

"OWWWWWW!" Tsuna screamed.

"It has started so good luck!" I said and walked away.

"Wait!" Tsuna ran and tripped over something. "Ow….what was that?" Tsuna tripped over a python.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed. Bianchi appeared with a knife. Tsuna quickly got up and ran and bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry…" Tsuna said and looked up. Ryohei was dressed up as Hulk. Silence appeared.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed and ran away. Tsuna found Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled.

"What is it?" Yamamoto turned. He was wearing a scary mask.

"WAAAHH!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna ran away again.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna found Gokudera wearing a white sheet over himself running towards Tsuna.

"WAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!! A GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed running and bumped into Bianchi. Bianchi was all bloody. Kyoko was wearing a witch costume and Haru was dressed as a monster.

"WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna ran away. Tsuna fainted as he heard footsteps chasing after him. Everyone gathered around Tsuna.

"Tsuna is really a no good." Reborn said.

**Few hours later**

Tsuna woke up in his room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!!!!!" Everyone cheered.

"E-Everyone….." Tsuna said.

"Happy birthday Juudaime!!!!" Gokudera said.

"The cake is going to be ready." Reborn said.

"You better cut it Tsuna." I said.

"Eh? Y-yeah" Tsuna nodded.

"Is something the matter Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"It's just….We were suppose to be in the graveyard right?" Tsuna looked around.

"Oh that. You were so scared, you fainted. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, I have to carry you home." I said.

"Eh? Th-Thank you!" Tsuna said blushing.

"Now, the cake is ready!" Nana said holding the cake and putting the cake on the table.

"Cut the cake Tsuna!" Lambo yelled.

"Cut the cake! Cut the cake!" the kids cheered.

"Knock it off already!" Tsuna said.

"Blow the candles and make a wish!" I said.

"Y-Yes!" Tsuna said and blew the candles.

"What was the wish Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"That is….." Tsuna said. "That is to be with everyone forever till the future." Tsuna smiled. Everyone cheered and ate the cake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tsuna: Thank you for celebrating my birthday Sakura-san….**

**Reborn: I was the one who did most of the work!**

**Sakura: He's right….**

**Tsuna: Eh!?**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu……You have celebrated the Vongola's birthday?**

**Sakura: Huh? Yes.**

**Mukuro: What about me? When are you going to celebrate mines? **

**Mukuro hugging me from the back.**

**Sakura: Never……**

**Tsuna: Cruel…..**

**Sakura: Ugh….Save me Tsuna….I'm dying……**

**Tsuna: Eh? I-I can't!**

**Sakura: By the way, why do you appear every time I talk to the person's birthday?**

**Mukuro: Because I'm waiting for my birthday.**

**Sakura: Mukuro…..do you want to celebrate Chikusa's birthday?**

**Mukuro: Of course. Will I get some screen time this time?**

**Mukuro licks my ear. I turned frozen. **

**Tsuna: Sa-Sakura-san?**

**Reborn: I mind as well end it. Next is Chikusa's birthday. Read it with your dying will!**

**Did you like it? Bad? Good? Please review! ^__^**


	6. Omake 6

**Hope you enjoy Chikusa's birthday which is October 26 but I doubt that there are Chikusa fans out there…..**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna said running to me.

"What's up?" I asked looking out the window.

"A letter came to me but it is actually for you." Tsuna said handing me a letter.

"Hm?" I took it and flipped it at the back. There was a heart stamp on the back of the envelope.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna asked. I tore it up.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing!? It's a letter! You haven't looked at it!" Tsuna screamed.

"It's Mukuro." I said.

"Eh?! Where?!" Tsuna looked around.

"No you idiot! It's the letter!" I yelled.

"Eh?! So Mukuro was possessing the letter?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"No, No-good Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna. "Ciaossu!" Reborn waved.

"Yo Reborn!" I waved back.

"This is for you." Reborn said holding out a letter.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Some girl named Yoru or something." Reborn said.

"The hell? Why did she send me a letter?" I asked holding the letter.

"Who knows?" Reborn said. "By the way, Chrome isn't here."

"EH?!" Tsuna got up. "Does that mean Chrome's organs are-?!"

"No. Rokudo Mukuro just pushed her aside." Reborn said.

"Is that so? Thank goodness!" Tsuna said in a relief.

"So? What if Chrome was pushed aside?" I asked.

"Mukuro is going to appear as you walk out so beware." Reborn said.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"I said beware." Reborn repeated. I froze.

"S-Sakura-san? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Ignore it. It's impossible for her escape." Reborn said.

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever." Reborn said and walked away.

"Reborn! Where are you going?" Tsuna asked facing at Reborn's direction.

"I'm going to help mama with lunch." Reborn said as he walked downstairs and smirked.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna turned to me. My eye widened,

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ah! Um….are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said and walked out.

"Ku fu fu fu…….where do you think you're going?" A boy's voice asked.

"Crap!!!! I'm in deep shit……" I whispered. I continued to walk away.

"Ku fu fu fu…..always pushing your self…..that's very cute…." Mukuro appeared and followed me.

"Yikes!" I ran down the stairs.

"I asked where do you think you are going." Mukuro said and ran after me.

"S-Save me!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and crashed in to somebody.

"Ugh…." I rubbed my nose.

"Ah….Sorry about that…." The person said. He was wearing a benee hat with the Kokuyou uniform.

"Mukuro's friend?" I backed a bit.

"Are you alright?" the person asked and brought out a hand.

"Ah?! Yeah! I'm cool!" I said and got up. I noticed that Mukuro was not around.

"Then I'm going to go." The person walked away.

"Wait!" I yelled. The person turned to me.

"You're a man aren't you? With a Kokuyou uniform? What's your name?" I asked. He was silent. Then he replied. "It's Chikusa."

"Chikusa?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chikusa replied.

"Chikusa eh?" I repeated. "See you Chikusa! I hope we meet again!" I smiled and waved.

"I guess…." Chikusa said back pushing his glasses a bit and walked away. I watched as he walked away. I walked back and bumped on to somebody.

"Sorry….." I looked up and saw Mukuro smiling.

"What is this dark aura?" I wondered.

"So, you bumped in to my friend Chikusa correct?" Mukuro said.

"EH? You know him?!" I asked.

"Of course." Mukuro answered. "I told you, he's my friend."

"I see….." I looked down.

"Hm….Now that I think about it, I think it's his birthday." Mukuro looked up with a blank look.

"Really? Let's celebrate then." I said.

"What?" Mukuro glared.

"I said let's celebrate!" I repeated. "Are you deaf!?" I said.

"Why?" Mukuro asked.

"It's his birthday right?" I said.

"Chikusa isn't the type of person to happy at a birthday party." Mukuro said angrily.

"Why so angry?" I asked.

"Because you're celebrating my friend's birthday….." Mukuro blushed and pouted.

"…….." I stared at him. I walked away. "I did not see or hear anything at all." I repeated. Mukuro continued to blush as I walked away.

**Tsuna's home**

While Reborn was teaching Tsuna math, Tsuna yelled.

"Reborn!"

"What?" Reborn turned as he sipped coffee. "You have no right to yell at me your home tutor." Reborn said.

"That's not it!" Tsuna screamed and pointed at Reborn. "Slow down! As my home tutor, you should make me understand also you need to slow down so I can understand as well!"

"It's your own fault you can't understand." Reborn sipped his coffee.

"And you call yourself my home tutor….." Tsuna then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked.

"I am going to go get some snacks." Tsuna replied.

"Get some coffee beans too." Reborn said.

"Alright, alright….." Tsuna sighed. Before Tsuna can reach the door knob, the door itself slammed Tsuna against the wall. Reborn turned to Tsuna's direction.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Reborn asked as he turned to me.

"Chikusa! It's his birthday!" I panicked. Reborn kept quiet.

"So?" Reborn finally said.

"So?!" I screamed. "Birthday! It's his birthday!!!!!" I repeated.

"Shut up!" Reborn said. "I'm teaching Tsuna some formulas and equations."

"What about you Tsuna?! You with me?" I asked. Tsuna then pushed the door.

"Ouch….." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. "What?" Tsuna replied.

"You didn't listen?" I asked.

"Huh? Uh….yes?" Tsuna answered politely.

"Forget it! You no good!" I yelled and walked out.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said. "I was smashed."

"Hey no good!" I turned to Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"You are no-good so what's the point?" I said.

"Eh? What do you mean?! Whose birthday is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh! So you listened!" I smiled. "Sorry! I decided that I think its best that you shouldn't come with me."

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Mukuro will posses you, you know." I closed my eyes imagining it.

"Eh?! It's Mukuro's birthday!?" Tsuna was shocked.

"No. It's his friend, Chikusa." I replied politely. Tsuna froze.

"Then Tsuna's not coming!" Reborn smiled.

"Bye!" I walked out. Mukuro appeared in front of the door. I pushed him.

"Move!" I yelled.

"How mean!" Mukuro said.

"What other friends do you have?" I asked.

"Ken is also one of my friends." Mukuro looked up again.

"Does Chikusa like to shower by the way?" I asked.

"How did you know?" Mukuro looked at me.

"Ah! Well…..when I bumped in to him, he smelled….uh…..nice and clean?" I shrugged. "Also he looks very clean."

"Hm…..Don't know what to do about that." Mukuro said.

"Make him dirty?" I thought.

"Chikusa would be mad."

"Clean him up after."

"Sakura-chan? Don't tell me you are going to give him a bath alone?!"

"NO! I was joking!" I yelled.

"Then ken?" Mukuro thought.

"Ken? He doesn't take a shower?" I asked.

"I think." Mukuro said.

"Then let's give him a bath by force using you."

"Oya oya, I'm always the bait aren't I?" Mukuro shrugged a bit and pressed his lips against my forehead. I placed my hand on my forehead.

"I'll go now." Mukuro said.

"Go." I said. Mist gathered and Mukuro was gone. I quickly ran to Kokuyou health land. As soon as I got there, I saw Mukuro talking to Ken.

"Alright Mukuro-san! I'll take a shower! But why?" Ken asked.

"That…… You'll see." Mukuro sweated a bit. Ken quickly ran inside the corrupted building.

"Nice going Mukuro!" I said as I stuck my thumb up in front of Mukuro.

"Y-yeah…." Mukuro said.

"But, how are we sure that Ken took a shower?" I asked.

"How? Easy. Because I told him." Mukuro said. "What I say to Ken, he does it."

"A-amazing….." I thought. After a few minutes, Ken got out. Chikusa got out also playing with his yo yos.

"Ku fu fu fu……" Mukuro laughed.

"Mukuro-sama." Chikusa said.

"Chikusa, it's your birthday right?" Mukuro said. Chikusa nodded.

"Ken took a shower by the way." Mukuro said.

"Ken?" Chikusa turned to Ken.

"It was nothing! Mukuro-san told me too!" Ken yelled.

"Thank you Mukuro-sama." Chikusa bowed. I was hiding and thought," Chikusa doesn't give an emotion…."

"It's alright a certain girl brought this up." Mukuro smiled.

"A certain girl?" Chikusa blinked as stayed in his bowing position and looked up at Mukuro.

"The girl you bumped in to." Mukuro said.

"That girl?" Chikusa raised his head up.

"Yeah. Actually it was hard on me." Mukuro laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chikusa: …………..**

**Sakura: Um…..please say something Chikusa-san…..**

**Chikusa: …………..**

**Reborn: Must be hard huh? Ignore him. He's too quiet. Also this story was really long compared to the others.**

**Sakura: Really? How?**

**Reborn: Tsuna and I hardly had any screen time.**

**Mukuro: I did.**

**~~~~ Silence ~~~~**

**Reborn: What is he doing here?**

**Sakura beats Mukuro up.**

**Sakura: You already have enough screen time! Leave!**

**Mukuro: No way. Until you celebrate mines.**

**Sakura: To hell no!**

**Reborn: This is getting to long. Too long**

**Mukuro: Let's talk a bit more arcobaleno. I have pushed Chrome too much.**

**Sakura: Who gives a crap? It's mostly your fault.**

**Mukuro froze.**

**Reborn: It's too long now thanks to Mukuro.**

**Sakura: Your right. Next is I-pin's birthday! November 25****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Now it's too long!**

**Reborn Shut up then.**

**Sorry that it didn't update on October 26! Too much homework! Did you all like it? I think it's boring and random…..please review!!! ^_^ **


	7. Omake 7

**Yay! Omake 7! I-pin's birthday is on Thanksgiving Day! Please enjoy! ^__^**

* * *

Tsuna woke up stretching and yawning.

"Ah! Tsu-kun! A girl came over!" Tsuna's mother said.

"Really!?" Tsuna quickly ran. "Is it Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna thought.

"Yo." I said. Tsuna fell.

"It's you!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Yeah. That is obvious." I said and shrugged.

"Who is that, Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's mother asked.

"Ah! Just a friend of mines!"

"She's so beautiful!" Tsuna's mother said.

"EH!!!!????" Tsuna screamed.

"That was 10 seconds." Reborn said holding up a watch.

"That was a huge and loud earthquake man. I thought earthquakes last at least 1 minute or so." I said putting one finger in my ear and the other finger in the other ear.

"You're smart Sakura. But earthquakes can last shortly too." Reborn said.

"Thanks for the fact." I said.

"No problem." Reborn smiled. "It's Tsuna who needs to get smarter anyways." Reborn said.

"You're right….." I sighed.

"Hey! Don't tease!" Tsuna screamed.

"Today's I-pin's birthday." I said.

"Eh? Really? Then just give her a present then." Tsuna said.

"How about a party and feast instead?" I asked.

"What?! Here!?" Tsuna screamed.

"That's right you frigging No-Good!" I yelled.

"A feast you say?!" Tsuna's mother said loudly.

"Mom! You don't need to-!" Tsuna turned to his mother.

"I want to help I-pin chan's birthday!" she said to me.

"I'm honored and delighted." I said smiling. "I'll cook, put up decorations, and give her presents."

"What?!" Tsuna screamed. "Reborn!"

"I'm on their side." Reborn said eating breakfast.

"No way!" Tsuna fell on his knees.

**Two hours later**

"Tsuna-kun!" a girl said.

"Tsuna-san!" another girl waved.

"Juudaime!" a guy yelled.

"Tsuna!" another guy said smiling.

"Sawada!" a guy said practicing his punches.

"EVERYONE!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Tsuna-kun, we want to help I-pin-chan's birthday." Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-chan….." Tsuna said.

"That's right Tsuna-san! Because I-pin-chan's our friend too! We need to throw a party for I-pin-chan!" Haru said.

"Haru….." Tsuna almost cried.

"If Juudaime wants to do a party, then I'll too!" Gokudera said.

"I think the same Tsuna." Yamamoto said.

"I'm with you guys to the extreme!" Ryohei screamed.

"Shut up!" Gokudera said. "You're annoying!"

"What did you say Octopus-head?!" Ryohei screamed.

"It is what it means Lawn-head!" Gokudera said. They both glared at each other with their faces facing each other. I pushed them together. They both hugged.

"You guys get along well!" I said.

"You bastard-!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that for?!" Ryohei yelled. I punched both of their back heads.

"Take that!" I smiled.

"Sorry……" they both said. Yamamoto laughed.

"Senpai and Gokudera, you are very funny!" Yamamoto said and continued to laugh.

"You baseball freak!" Gokudera mumbled.

"Now, shall we start the decorations?" Reborn suggested.

"All right!" Fuuta said.

"Then I will be cooking." I said.

"We also called Bianchi over!" Kyoko and Haru said.

"What?!" Gokudera screamed.

"She might be here any minute Gokudera. Good luck!" I said and walked in to the kitchen.

"Wait! You!" Gokudera said.

"My name isn't you! It's Sakura!" I said.

"Hayato. It's been so long." Bianchi said. Gokudera refused to turn.

"What's wrong Hayato? It's been so long but you won't look at me." Bianchi said.

"I'm ok." Gokudera replied. Bianchi quickly grabbed Gokudera and made him face her.

"I'm very happy Hayato." Bianchi said. Gokudera fell.

"Oh? What happened Hayato? You must've missed me so much that you fainted right?" Bianchi said.

"That's wrong!" Tsuna yelled. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna quickly carried Gokudera to his room. After the decorations were done, Tsuna's mother came out.

"Mom?" Tsuna blinked.

"Sakura made the cake! It is beautiful and also delicious!" she said.

"Why are you all crowding?" Kyoya asked.

"Hi-Hibari-san!?" Tsuna gasped. "Why are you here?!"

"A certain person told me to come." He answered.

"Ciaossu! It was good of you to come, Hibari." Reborn said.

"So it was you infant?"

"Not only me." Reborn said. "Sakura asked you to come too."

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"Why would you ask?" Reborn said.

"Kyoya!" I waved. Kyoya turned.

"Nice of you to come!" I smiled.

"Why did you call me?"

"I wanted you to enjoy this moment! You always put on that dark aura of yours!" I said.

"I'll bite you to death!"

"Wah! Hibari-san! Sakura-san! Stop! You'll destroy my house!" Tsuna screamed.

"Then destroy it for all I care!" I yelled. Just then a little girl's voice shouted.

"Huh? Ah! I-pin!" Tsuna yelled.

"I-pin-chan!" Kyoko and Haru yelled.

"Nihao!" I-pin said.

"We made cake for you I-pin!" I said. The table was full of food.

"Let's dig in!" Tsuna' mother said. Everyone ate. Kyoya and I just sat face to face in a room.

"Why did you not eat with the crowd?" Kyoya asked.

"Why you ask?" I stared at him. "Well, you seem lonely!" I smiled.

"You disgusting woman." Kyoya said and looked away.

"Heh heh!" I smiled. I then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kyoya asked.

"Going to the roof."

"You have a roof?"

"Reborn and I build a roof." I said. I walked upstairs to the roof. "The sky is nice." I thought and smiled at the sky. "It's like him." I dug through my pocket and took out a few petals of Sakura. The wind blew them away. "How nice." I smiled.

* * *

**I-pin: Nihao!**

**Sakura: Happy birthday I-pin!**

**Reborn: We didn't say it though.**

**Sakura: That is why I am saying it now!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu…..you guys sound like you had fun.**

**Sakura: And why are you here?**

**Reborn: How expected.**

**Sakura: I am going to end today's show now!**

**Mukuro: Don't worry. I won't ruin it today.**

**Sakura: Shut your big mouth. I-pin, do you want to say something?**

**I-pin: Thank you to you all and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Reborn: Then let's end today's show.**

**Sakura: Sure.**

**Mukuro: What about me?**

**Sakura: You can just shut your big mouth and go home.**

**Mukuro turns in to sand.**

**Sakura: Phew! Next is Irie Shoichi on December 3!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Like it? Please review!!!!! Sorry I-pin's birthday was on the 25****th****. Forgot to update. I thought it was on the 26****th****. **


	8. Omake 8

**Hope you enjoy! Shoichi's birthday! December 3****rd****!**

* * *

"Hey Tsuna." I asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna turned to me.

"I've been wondering…."

"Eh? Wondering….?" Tsuna was anxious.

"If you finished your studies." I said.

"What?! I forgot!" Tsuna yelled and panicked.

"Let's do it then Tsuna!" Yamamoto said walking beside me.

"I'll probably have fun watching you guys!" I smiled. A red haired boy walked towards us.

"Eh? Isn't that Shoichi? Hey! Shoichi!" I waved. The little boy looked up.

"EH?!" He noticed Tsuna and Yamamoto with me. "It's them!!" He quickly ran away. Something fell out of his bag.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled.

"Hm? He dropped something." Yamamoto said pointing at a little notebook on the ground. I picked it up.

"It's Shoichi's!" I was surprised and looked through it.

"Um….Sakura-san? Maybe you shouldn't look through it….." Tsuna said raising a hand at me.

"It's cool. You see that all the time. Right?"

"All the time? Right? Uh….." Tsuna didn't utter a word.

"Today's his birthday?" I turned to where he ran off to.

"Um….Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hm?" I turned to Yamamoto smiling a bit.

"Um….who's this Shoichi?" Yamamoto asked, blushing a bit.

"Ah. He a little boy I met at a store." I said.

"Ah…so you guys are friends?" Tsuna asked.

"You could say that. Hey! How about we call him Sho-chan? Or Sho-kun?"

"Um….Either way, it's making fun of him…." Tsuna thought.

"That's no fun Tsuna! No wonder you're No-Good!"

"Th-thanks….." Tsuna said.

"I think being no good is cool."

"How? I'm not popular…."

"You don't have to be. It's like you are king of no good."

"Th-thanks….."

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna saw Gokudera running towards him.

"Here! A snack!"

"You didn't have to come all the way here to give me that….." Tsuna said. I sweat dropped. Yamamoto laughed.

"Let me have some!" Yamamoto said.

"Shut up! These are for Juudaime!" Gokudera said and put it on Tsuna's hands. I took a snack out of the bag and ate it.

"It's tasty." I continued to chew on the snack.

"You little! That was for Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Who cares? Eventually, Tsuna won't eat it." I answered.

"What?!"

"Hey! I came to hang out! What are you guys doing?" Yoru asked.

"Yoru-san?" Tsuna tilted his head a bit.

"Get lost." I walked away.

"You too!" Yoru said.

"Like you're the one to talk."

"Sakura-san….." Tsuna said.

"No good…..is that your nickname? Ha! That's funny!" Yoru laughed.

"You bitch!" Gokudera yelled pulling out his dynamites.

"Wah!!!!!" Yoru screamed and bumped in to Chrome.

"Chrome. You ok?" I asked and caught Chrome on the shoulders. Chrome blushed.

"You're pretty!" Yoru said putting her face close to Chrome's.

"Eh?" Chrome stepped back for a bit.

"You look like that man!" Yoru blushed dreaming about him. "I think his name was Mukuro?"

"Ku fu fu fu…..Who called me?" he asked.

"Yoru you idiot!" I yelled and tried to run.

"Look what we have here. A cute little rabbit." Mukuro grabbed my arm.

"I'm the ugly rabbit you mean.….." I said.

"No." Mukuro said smiling with his eyes closed. "The ugly rabbit is her." Mukuro said pointing at Yoru. Yoru froze. I tried not to laugh.

"Have I made you happy?" he asked.

"Anyways, let go!!!!!! I have somewhere I've got to go!!!!" I panicked.

"Why the rush? Why don't we talk to each other with only the two of us alone?" Mukuro said coming closer.

"Why a crowd?" a person said.

"Eh? This voice is-!" Tsuna turned to the person. "Hibari-san!!!!" Kyoya noticed Mukuro.

"They meet again….." I thought.

"Let go of her." Kyoya said.

"Ku fu fu fu….why should I?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm going to bite you to death. That's why."

"Then bite me to death too!" I said.

"Then do you want me to bite your neck?" Mukuro asked.

"Geh!"

"Let her go!" Kyoya said and ran towards Mukuro. Mukuro let me go and blocked Kyoya's attack. I ran and ran and bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Ah…." The boy said.

"Sho-Shoichi?!" I yelled.

"Ah! You are-!" Shoichi yelled. Then he looked around.

"Ah!"

"Eh?" Shoichi blinked.

"Happy Birthday!" I smiled. Shoichi blinked.

"How-how-?"

"You dropped your book. I'm sorry I looked through it. Here." I said and held out a book.

"Th-thank you…." Shoichi said.

"Here. A present. I'm sorry it isn't a proper present….." I smiled. Shoichi looked at it. It was simply a ring. It was yellow.

"Thank you…. Shoichi accepted it.

" Jaa! I'll be going!" I said and got up.

"Thank you!" Shoichi said. I smiled back again.

"Sakura-san….." Shoichi whispered. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"I'm tired." I stretched.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm?" I blinked. "You got to be kidding me….." I said and saw Kyoya and Mukuro fighting. "As I thought….." I slouched. "Please….Please Stop!!!!!!" I yelled.

* * *

**Shoichi: Um……**

**Sakura: Go ahead Shoichi!**

**Reborn: He didn't even have any screen time.**

**Shoichi: Ugh…..*Holding his stomach.***

**Sakura: Shoichi! *Ran to Shoichi* Reborn!**

**Reborn: It's the truth.**

**Yoru: Neither did I!**

**Sakura: Shut up!**

**Reborn: Who cares? You suck. By the way, Mukuro isn't here. Did he overdo himself?**

**Sakura: Eh? Really? Thank goodness!**

**Mukuro: Who said I wasn't here?**

**Sakura: Geh! Next time! It is Chrome's birthday! December 5****th****!**

**Mukuro: I…didn't get screen time…..**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: See you next time!**

**Reborn: Ciao Ciao! *Waving.***

**Like it? Sorry I couldn't update until now. Winter break is beginning! Yay! But I'll have a lot of homework so I'll see when the right time to update is. Please review and I'll definitely update! Ciao! ^_^**


	9. Omake 9

**Hope you enjoy the 9****th**** Omake! Chrome's birthday! December 5****th****! I'll accept reviews! ^_^**

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were walking to Tsuna's house.

"Why did the baseball freak have to come?" Gokudera mumbled.

"It's fine right?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Like hell it is!" Gokudera yelled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera turned to Tsuna.

"Nee….Tsuna?" I asked.

"Yes?" Tsuna turned to me. "Also when did you get here?"

"Now." I answered. "Can your mama make food?" I asked.

"Of course!" Tsuna said. "Her cooking is delicious after all!"

"Can you ask her to make some now?"

"Sure but why?"

"It's for Chrome."

"Chrome? Why?" Tsuna blinked. "Ah! Did Chrome not eat?!"

"Not only that. It's her birthday so I want to give her a party." I said.

"Sure but do you think she will eat?" Tsuna asked.

"Sakura!!!!!!" Yoru screamed.

"As expected….." I sighed, grabbed Tsuna, and put him right in front of me. Yoru tackled Tsuna.

"So? Why have you come?" I asked.

"I came to hang out with you!" Yoru said.

"Liar…." I whispered.

"What was that, you jerk?!" Yoru yelled.

"You're the jerk!"

"Idiot!!!!!!" Yoru yelled.

"Shut up, asshole!" I glared at Yoru. Yoru quickly ran to Tsuna.

"Vongola the 10th! Save me!!!! Tell your father to punish her!!!!!!" Yoru cried.

"What a freak!" Gokudera yelled. "Get out of Juudaime's sight!!!"

"Iemitsu!!!!!!!!!!" Yoru cried.

"I'm gonna strangle you!!!!" Gokudera said. Chrome was walking pass us.

"Ah…" I turned to look. "Chrome?"

"Eh?" Chrome turned to me. "Who are you?"

"Uh….how should you say it….I'm pretty close to Mukuro….." I blushed a bit and rubbed the back of my head.

"Are you the girl that Mukuro-sama is in love with?" Chrome asked.

"I wouldn't say love……" I said.

"I see…." Chrome walked towards me and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Mukuro-sama."

"What are you talking about?" I thought. "Also Chrome, could you stay at Kokuyou Land around 3 or 4?"

"Eh? But I'm-!"

"Please? For the sake of Mukuro?" I begged.

"Um…..yes….." Chrome said. She bowed and ran.

"Nee Tsuna! I got Chrome to go to the party!"

"Really?! That's great!" Tsuna smiled.

"Let's set up the party then!"

"Where?" Tsuna asked. I stared at him.

"Isn't obvious? Your house."

"What?! No way!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"If that's not what you want, get lost." I said.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled. "I am worried about Chrome but….."

"But?"

"Uh….it's strange if Chrome's in my house."

"Then Kokuyou Land Health Land?"

"How can we party there?!" Tsuna asked.

"Just wrapped the food and bring it to her." I said. "Simple."

"Um…it isn't simple for me…." Tsuna thought.

"Let's make food then!" I said.

"What about decorations?"

"We'll do that secretly."

"How? Those two scary people will tear them down!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't worry…I'll deal with that." I grinned.

"I've got a bad feeling…." Tsuna thought. "Then I leave it to you."

"Ok!" I stuck my thumb up. I quickly ran.

"How quick! Wait….what about the decorations?" Tsuna thought. "Yosh! Everyone let's do this!"

I finally arrived at Kokuyou.

"I'm tired!" I walked in and did the decorations.

"Who's there?!" Ken yelled. "Who are you?! What are you doing!? Why are you here?!"

"It's an order." I said.

"From who!?" Ken yelled.

"Mukuro."

"Mukuro-san? Why?"

"It's Chrome's birthday today."

"What?! That girl's birthday? Fine! I'll let Kakipi know!" Ken said walking back in to the building. (Kakipi: Four eyes I guess….)

"Thanks!" I said and continued the decorations. After decorations were done, Tsuna and the others came with food.

"Why didn't you wrap it?" I asked.

"Uh…I forgot…"Tsuna whispered.

"What?! What will happen to the food if it's cold?!"

"It's pretty warm!" Yamamoto said.

"Really?" I blinked.

"Yep!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ok…." I sighed. "Let's prepare the food then." I said. Everybody prepared the food.

"I'm going to keep an eye on Chrome." I said.

"Sure. Go ahead." Tsuna nodded. "We will be fixing the preparations."

"Thanks!"

"Tsuna!" Reborn said.

"Eh? Reborn What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"No good Tsuna!" Reborn smirked.

"That's it?!"

"Ah! Chrome is coming!" I yelled.

"Eh? Chrome!? This is bad!" Tsuna panicked.

"Quit panicking and hide!" I yelled and grabbed Tsuna with me to hide. Chrome appeared. She walked up the stairs and saw the food and decorations.

"Ken? Chikusa?" Everyone came out of there hiding places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHROME!!!!!!" Everyone cheered. Chrome stepped back a bit.

"Um…."

"It's your birthday Chrome." I said. "You hadn't eaten yet right?" I took a plate and gave it to Chrome. "Sa! Eat." Chrome accepted it.

"Th-Thank you." She thanked me.

"Don't thank only me. Thank everyone." I said.

"Thank you." Chrome said. "Everyone."

* * *

**Chrome: ………….**

**Sakura: Chrome?**

**Reborn: She doesn't seem to be in the mood to say something.**

**Ken: You woman! You lied that it was an order from Mukuro-san!**

**Chikusa: …………**

**Sakura: I had no choice! Besides, Mukuro would have been happy!**

**Mukuro: Happy? Thank you for that.**

**Sakura: Crap….**

**Ken: Mukuro-san!**

**Chikusa: Mukuro-sama.**

**Sakura: Next time! December 22****nd****! Bel's birthday! Read it with your will!**

**Reborn: It's dying will idiot!**

**Sakura: That's right! Dying will! **

**Reborn: Ciao Ciao!**

**Someone: Shi shi shi!**

**Woah! Who was that? Hoped you enjoy that! Sorry I updated it really late. Work has consumed me! I'll update as soon as possible!! Please review for the time being! ^_^**


	10. Omake 10

**Hope you enjoy! Bel's birthday! December 22****nd****! Do not forget to review!**

* * *

"Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed. "It seems the boss is mad!"

"VOOIII!!!!!! Don't even mention the boss ever again!" Squalo yelled.

"Hm? Why's that?" Viper asked.

"He and I argued!" Squalo yelled at Viper.

"Ho?" Viper thought.

"Shi shi shi! As expected from the boss and leader!" Bel laughed while throwing his knives at a wall.

"Now, now, calm down Squalo." Lussuria said. "Levi is taking care of it."

"Huh?" Squalo blinked.

"Shi shi shi! Let's see about that!" Bel said.

"AAUUUGGHHHH!!!!!!!" Levi screamed.

"As expected….." Viper sighed.

"Shi shi shi! Boss is mad now!" Bel laughed.

**Namimori**

"Eh?! You're going?!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah. I'm going to Italy again." I sighed.

"Again? With Reborn's trick?"" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." I stared at Tsuna.

"As I thought." Tsuna said and arrived at his house.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn said.

"Ciaossu, Reborn." I said.

"Today is Belphegor's birthday." Reborn said.

"I know, I know! I do not want to go!" I yelled.

"You have to." Reborn said.

"But he's an assassin!" I yelled.

"So? I'm one too." Reborn replied.

"You're different….." I said.

"Anyways, go."

"Yes, yes….." I said and walked up stairs.

"Oi….you shouldn't do that! She's a girl!" Tsuna said.

"So?" Reborn said. "You are like one as well."

"Thanks…." Tsuna cried.

"Tsu-kun! It's time to eat!" Nana yelled.

"Yes!" Tsuna said. Reborn went upstairs. "Reborn?"  
"Later." Reborn said.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled. "That's not fair!"

"Tsu-kun!" Nana yelled.

"Yes!" Tsuna ran in to the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" Nana said as she put two plates in front of Lambo and I-pin.

"Ah….that's um…" Tsuna scratched his head.

"By the way, where's Reborn-kun?" Nana asked.

"Ah! Um…..he said he will eat later. He has something to do!" Tsuna said.

"Oh? Is that so?" Nana said and went back on cooking.

"What is Reborn doing?" Tsuna thought and sat on one of the chairs.

**Italy**

"I finally arrived…." I said panting. "Varia's castle."

"I'm kinda scared…."

"Yo! Sakura!" Yoru said coming out of a bush.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Reborn-chan let come with you. He thought it will be interesting!" Yoru smiled. I stood there like I was frozen.

"Eh?" Yoru blinked.

"Get out of my sight you woman." I said and walked in.

"That's mean! I'm coming with you!" Yoru said and followed me. Guards appeared.

"What do you want?" the guards asked.

"I want to pass." I said.

"Yeah that's right!" Yoru said. "We got nothing to say to you people!" Yoru said.

"Huh?" the guards glared at her.

"GAAAHHHHH! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yoru screamed.

"~Ara~? What's going here?" Lussuria asked.

"Lussuria-sama! Theses intruders want to go in to the castle!"

"Oh? If it isn't Sakura-chan!" Lussuria said.

"Yo! If it isn't the gay dude." I said. "Please let us pass."

"Sure thing!" Lussuria said. Yoru looked at the guards. She stuck out her tongue at them and walked with me in the castle.

"Hm? Someone's here." Viper said.

"Hm? What's wrong Mammon?" Bel asked.

"Someone's here." Viper said.

"Who is it?"

"Who knows?" Viper said.

"This way young girls!" Lussuria said. Yoru and I walked in a room.

"Hm?" Bel turned to the door.

"Who is it Lussuria?" Viper turned.

"VOOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Squalo yelled. "Who said to let in intruders?!"

"Squ. It's alright. You know one of them very well!" Lussuria said. Squalo looked at me.

"VOOIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Why have you come?!" Squalo asked.

"I came because of something." I said.

"What is that?!"

"Something." I said and walked upstairs.

"Wait!Yoru said.

"VOOIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo said. Then a glass cup hit Squalo.

"Shut up fucking trash!" Xanxus yelled. "Quit saying VOII, VOOIIII all over town!"

"I never said anything around town!" Squalo yelled back

"Well….you certainly looked like you were yelling to god." I said and continued upstairs.

"Shut up!!!!!!!" Squalo screamed. I arrived at Xanxus's room.

"Yo! It's been awhile!" I said.

"Why did you come?"

"Today's Bel's birthday right?" I asked.

"Why?" Xanxus asked.

"I was thinking of-!"

"Doing a party!" Yoru interrupted.

"Shut up!" I said and kicked on the ground.

"Fine but do not get me involved." Xanxus said.

"Fine by me." I stuck my thumb up. "Let's go shall we?" I said and dragged Yoru.

"Tell the others about it too." Xanxus said. I nodded. Yoru and I told the others except for Bel.

"I thought it will make a mess so could you use your illusions Mammon?" I begged.

"Money." Viper said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Over 1000 yen." Viper said.

"Fine." I answered and gave Viper money.

"Accepted. Fine I accept your request."

"Thanks!" I said. "Where's Bel by the way?" I asked.

"He's in the shower." Viper replied.

"Ok."

"Here I go!" Viper said and made an illusion.

"WOW!" Yoru said. Bel went out of the bathroom.

"Hm?" he turned to the room that looked like a party.

"Happy Birthday Belphegor!" Yoru and I said.

"What the hell?" Bel said and took out his knives. "Shi shi shi! This is some kind of joke right?"

"Nope! Not a joke!" Yoru said.

"Shut up." Bel said.

"Xanxus gave permission." I said.

"Shi shi shi! I'll break your skull open next time!" Bel said.

* * *

**Bel: Shi shi shi! What's going on?**

**Sakura: Um…..we want to know what you thought today.**

**Reborn: It was probably boring.**

**Bel: Shi shi shi! It certainly was!**

**Yoru: How dare you!**

**Mukuro: What did you say?**

**Bel throws knives at Yoru.**

**Sakura beats up Mukuro.**

**Bel and Sakura: You are annoying!**

**Reborn: Wow. We will be ending today talk!**

**Sakura: Next will be Fuuta! January 11****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**How was it? I think it turned lame….Sorry I didn't update till now. Please review at least! ^_^**


	11. Omake 11

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Tsuna-nii!!!!!" Fuuta ran to Tsuna.

"Fuuta?" Tsuna turned to Fuuta.

"Today's my birthday!" Fuuta smiled.

"Is that so? Happy Birthday then." Tsuna smiled.

"What is my present?" Fuuta asked.

"Present?" Tsuna blinked. "Um…..Mom's cooking?" Tsuna asked.

"That's my present for Fuuta-kun." Nana smiled as she chopped up onions. "I'm making Fuuta-kun's favorite food tonight."

"Wah! Thank you Mama!" Fuuta smiled and hugged Nana's legs.

"No need to hug. If you are hugging me, I won't be able to cook your favorite food!" Nana laughed.

"Don't worry Mama, Fuuta, Tsuna will think up of something?" Reborn sipped coffee.

"Think up something……ME?!" Tsuna screamed pointing at himself.

"Of course. Who else?" Reborn turned to Tsuna.

"But why?! How!?" Tsuna asked.

"Call everyone too." Reborn walked upstairs.

"Wa-wait! Reborn!" Tsuna yelled and went upstairs. "There is no way I can do that!"

"Sure you can." Reborn said. "Just do it. If you want, I can shoot you." Reborn turned Leon in to a gun.

"Wah!? Wait! Never mind! I'll go!" Tsuna quickly ran out of the house after putting his shoes on.

"Where did Tsu-kun go?" Nana stopped chopping and looked at the door. "By the way, why don't you play outside Fuuta-kun?"

"Sure! Where did Lambo and I-pin?" Fuuta asked.

"Lambo-kun is taking a walk. I-pin-chan is training….." Nana thought for a minute. "Ah! I know! Why don't you wait for them? For now, why don't you go out for a walk and play in the park. Then you can come back in and play with them!"

"Alright Mama!" Fuuta agreed.

"Be careful Fuuta-kun!" Nana smiled.

"I will!" Fuuta answered and ran out of the house. A few minutes later, Lambo and I-pin came back home.

"Mama! Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo demanded.

"I-pin too." I-pin replied.

"Ok, ok!" Nana laughed. "Don't get too full because we are going to have a big feast on Fuuta's birthday party!"

"Don't worry! Lambo–san won't get full!" Lambo laughed.

"I-pin too!" I-pin agreed.

"Ok!" Nana put down two plates for Lambo and I-pin. "Go ahead and dig in then!"

"YES!!!!" Lambo and I-pin began to eat.

"Huh? That ranking kid's birthday?" Gokudera walked with Tsuna down the sidewalk to Yamamoto's house.

"Ah! Yes! Reborn said to get everyone here as quickly as possible…." Tsuna uttered. "Where is Sakura-san at a time like this?"

"I shall do what Juudaime said!" Gokudera yelled.

"You called me?" I asked hanging from a tree. "Also it was Reborn's demand, not Tsuna's." I said.

"You disgusting woman!" Gokudera got mad, shaking until I landed on the ground.

"Ah!" Tsuna blinked. "Um…I-!"

"No need." I replied. "I overheard your conversation about Fuuta's birthday."

"So what do you plan to do?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Huh? I'm not sure…." Tsuna looked straight ahead.

"Then what's the point in this party?" I asked. "Also what's your present to Fuuta?"

"I am still thinking about that."

"I got it Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"Toys!" Gokudera smiled sticking a thumb up.

"…." I stared at him. "How old….."

"Um…Gokudera-kun….let's try something else……" Tsuna replied.

"How about the highest rankings?" I asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Naturally, Fuuta ranks things and they are correct."

"So what? You're asking that ranking kid to rank new things? How's that a present?" Gokudera asked.

"That could be a present you can give Goku-chan, but I thought we should give Fuuta the things that have a high rank." I said.

"Go-Goku-chan?" Gokudera blinked.

"That's right!" Tsuna yelled. "That's a good idea!"

"Juudaime could've thought up that idea!" Gokudera yelled.

"But we have to find out the things at high rank."

"Ah! That's right! That's going to be hard…." Tsuna thought.

"Let's ask Fuuta then." I suggested.

"What?! That ranking kid will find out!"

"Don't worry. Kids are easy to fool Octopus head." I sighed.

"Oct-Octopus head…?" Gokudera shook his head. "And how will we do that?!"

"Wow….and I thought you were smart too Medusa." I walked and saw Yamamoto at the sushi restraunt.

"M-Medusa!!?" Gokudera got mad and ran after me.

"Wa-Wait a minute! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna ran after Gokudera.

"Yo! Yamamoto!" I laughed.

"Oh? Sakura-chan? What's wrong? Did you wanna go eat sushi?" Yamamoto asked.

"No. It's not that. Today is Fuuta's birthday." I smiled.

"Oh? That funny kid at Tsuna's house?"

"Yup!"

"You woman!" Gokudera grabbed me. "I'll kill you with my dynamites!"

"Gokudera is killing people! Someone help! Call the police!" I yelled sarcastically.

"You damn woman! I'm gonna kill you before anybody call the police!"

"Ma, ma! Don't play violence!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Wa! Wait Gokudera-kun! You can't play your dynamites here!" Tsuna quickly grabbed Gokudera away from the restraunt.

"What's wrong Takeshi? Customers?" Yamamoto's dad asked.

"No. They are my friends!" Yamamoto answered.

"Oh? Feel free to eat sushi."

"For free?" I asked.

"Sure!" Yamamoto's dad nodded and started to chop onions.

"Let's give sushi to Fuuta then." I suggested.

"That seems like a good idea!" Tsuna smiled.

"A present from Yamamoto's dad" I laughed.

"Ah! You don't need to call me that! Call me Mr. Yamamoto!" Yamamoto's dad said.

"Alright! Mr. Yamamoto!" I smiled.

"Thanks! Here!" Yamamoto's dad gave me a box of sushi.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamamoto!" I bowed. "Here." I gave Yamamoto's dad money.

"No problem! Have a good meal!" he said accepting it.

"I'll be going with them Old man!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Alright Takeshi! Take care!" Yamamoto's dad waved and continued to chop his onions.

"So Tsuna?" I turned to Tsuna walking down to Namimori. "What is your present?"

"I'm telling you! I'm not sure!" Tsuna yelled.

"Then let's get delicious food then." I said.

"That's it?" Tsuna asked.

"I got an idea!" I smiled. "A book!"

"Ha?" Gokudera blinked.

"That's seems like a good present!" Yamamoto laughed.

"A book where Fuuta can put his rankings in!" I smiled.

"Sakura-san! You're a genius!"

"Compared to you…." I mumbled.

"Oi! I heard that!" Gokudera yelled. "How dare you insult Juudaime?"

"Forget it! Let's go then!" I grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran down the hill to the bookstore.

"Juudaime!!!!!!!!" Gokudera yelled running.

"Wait! Is this a game? Looks interesting! I want to play!" Yamamoto ran after.

"Here we are!" I smiled in front of the bookstore. "Hm?" I looked at Tsuna who is lying on the ground. "Tsuna? Let's go in!"

"Alright…let me…catch...my...breath…." Tsuna panted.

"Tch! No-Good!" I sighed and went inside.

"Let's buy it now!" I laughed and walked in.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera caught up.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Gokudera kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled back.

"Got it!" I walked out.

"Eh? That fast?!" Tsuna jumped.

"That's pretty obvious!" I stared at Tsuna.

"Oh….I'm sorry……" Tsuna sweat dropped. He looked at the book. "That looks like the ranking book Fuuta has!"

"Yep! Let's go shall we?" I bumped in to someone. "Ow….sorry…."

"Hm?" the person looked at me. "Oh? It's you?"

"Huh?" I looked up.

"Onii-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yo Sawada!" Ryohei said.

"What's going on?" Kyoya asked.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna jumped.

"Oh? Hey!" Yamamoto waved.

"You bastard!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yo Hibari." Ryohei said.

"Hey, Kyoya. Out for a walk?" I asked.

"Hm?" Kyoya turned to me.

"That's healthy!" I laughed.

"I'm always healthy."

"I'm sorry if we caused trouble. We were trying to buy a present for a birthday party!"

"That's right! There's gonna have a big feast!"

"Do you want to join?" I asked.

"Do you want to join?" Yamamoto asked.

"WHAT?!" Tsuna and Gokudera in surprise.

"I refuse."

"As I thought….." Tsuna sighed.

"That's a shame! Let's go, everyone." I walked pass him. While Tsuna and the gang walked to Tsuna's house, Kyoya was following.

"Why is Hibari-san following us?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe he wants to come to the party?"

"Really?"

"You wanna come with us Hibari?" Yamamoto asked.

"No."

"Seems you do want to!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'm not."

"Why are you following us?" I asked.

"Because this is my direction."

"Is that so?" I tilted my head then walked towards him. "You hate crowds don't you? Let's walk together and let the crowd get ahead of us!"

"I can walk alone."

"That won't do!"

"You wouldn't understand." Kyoya said.

"I see….Ah!" I blinked. "Fuuta!"

"Ah! Sakura-nee!" Fuuta ran hugging me.

"That looks somewhat a family….." Yoru cried.

"Too bad for you woman." Gokudera smirked.

"What was that?!" Yoru glared. "I can even imagine Hibari-kun smiling….."

"Let's go home Fuuta."

"Alright!" Fuuta smiled and walked home with me.

"Let's go Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled and ran.

"Ah. Hayato. Why the rush?" Bianchi asked opening the door.

"Big sis!" Gokudera fainted.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna ran quickly to Gokudera.

"Let's go Fuuta!" I smiled.

"Yes! Sakura-nee!" Fuuta ran in to the house.

"Ara! Fuuta-kun! Welcome back!" Nana smiled. "Nice timing! The cake is ready!"

"Wah! Thank you Mama!" Fuuta hugged Nana.

"Let's sing and eat everyone!" Nana smiled as everyone sang and ate the food.

"Ah! Fuuta! Here! A book." Tsuna said giving Fuuta a book.

"What is this Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked.

"A present."

"It's for your rankings!" I smiled. "You might need to use it for more ranking!"

"Thank you! Tsuna-nii! Sakura-nee!" Fuuta smiled. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Fuuta: Hello Everyone!**

**Sakura: You must be happy for your book.**

**Reborn: ……**

**Sakura: Reborn? Don't you want to say something?**

**Reborn: ……**

**Sakura: Reborn?**

**Reborn: I didn't have screen time.**

**Sakura: That's it?! You did show up in the beginning.**

**Reborn: I should show up everywhere. Why do you think the title is Katekyo Hitman Reborn? It has my name.**

**Sakura: So who's the real main character? Tsuna or Reborn?**

**Mukuro: Silence Arcobaleno. I did not show up at all.**

**Reborn: You aren't the main character.**

**Fuuta: Then I shall rank you! *Smiles at Mukuro.***

**Mukuro: Ho? Silence little boy. Shall I possess you?**

**Sakura: Wait Mukuro! *Holding back Mukuro who's about to kill Fuuta.***

**Reborn: Ma, Calm down. It's not a big deal.**

**Mukuro: All guardians showed up except me. They are getting along with Sakura-chan. You wouldn't understand Arcobaleno.**

**Sakura: No. It's more like you don't understand…..**

**Reborn: Let's end this then.**

**Sakura: Alright! Next is Dino's birthday! February 4****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will!**

**Sakura: Ciao Ciao! *Waving with Reborn.***

**Hoped you enjoy! Fuuta's birthday is on January 11****th**** by the way. PM me if you want to. Please review!!!!! ^_^**


	12. Omake 12

**Hope you enjoy! Dino's birthday! February 4****th****!**

* * *

"Dino-san's birthday?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Yeah." Reborn said.

"How are we going to do that? A guy without his subordinates….." Tsuna thought about how dino makes mistakes alone." "…..his moves are extreme….."

"Quit babbling around and think of something." Reborn said.

"But! Can we really think of something for Dino-san?"

"There is someone who can answer that question." Reborn said. "I already got something for my former student."

"WHAT?! That's……" Tsuna sighed. "Fine…..a party would do then….." Tsuna replied.

"That's a party not present!" Reborn yelled and kick Tsuna in the face.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna looked back.

"What is it?! You want to tell me something?!" Gokudera was getting excited.

"Um…..who told you that?" Tsuna asked and looked at Reborn. Reborn's eyes sparkled.

"As I thought….." Tsuna shivered.

"What is it Juudaime? Is it an emergency? Or do you want me to blow up that baseball freak?" Gokudera asked pulling out dynamites.

"No! Um….Today is Dino-san's birthday and um…..I need to think up a present for him and yeah!" Tsuna laughed.

"Is that so? Then blow him apart!" Gokudera yelled.

"NOOO!!!!! That's a cruel present!!!" Tsuna stopped Gokudera.

"What are you guys doing?" Yamamoto asked walking towards them waving.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna blinked.

"Blow him up Juudaime! It's necessary to use my dynamites!" Gokudera offered a few dynamites for Tsuna.

"No! I don't want them!" Tsuna shook his head and hands.

"Oh! Playing Mafia!? Let me in!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Um…..Yamamoto….." Tsuna whispered.

"So? What's your present?" I asked.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna yelled. "Um! Today is Dino-san's birthday and-!"

"Yup! I know!" I replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"I know his birthday is today because he is the boss of the Cavallone. Obviously I know when his birthday is." I said.

"Eh? But how? Did Dino-san announce his birthday or something? Tsuna asked. Mafia sure is weird….." he thought.

"No." I replied. "I found out on my own."

"Wah….basically you found out by asking him…..?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh….not necessarily…." I sighed.

"That means she is a stalker." Reborn said.

"Hey, did you listen to me at all?" I glared at Reborn.

"Let's think of something all ready." Reborn said.

"Alright!" Tsuna yelled.

"I think I know what kind present I can give the Buckling Bronco!" I smiled.

"Huh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"You think of something! It's my present for him after all!" I pouted. Yamamoto laughed.

"That's true Tsuna! It's probably what girls give guys!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Eh? Is that so?" Tsuna blinked.

"Juudaime! Blow him up!" Gokudera yelled.

"No! That's not a present!" Tsuna quickly shook his head.

"Then I'll explode him up for you Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"That's not my present!" Tsuna shook his head.

"Is that so Juudaime?" Gokudera blinked. "Then blowing the Bronco up will be my present!" Gokudera answered and ran away to find Dino.

"Why?!" Tsuna screamed. "He's gonna be done for!!!! Dino-san!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna spun around. Yamamoto and I stared. Yamamoto smiled. I stared with a blank look.

"Maa, maa! Calm down Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"How?!" Tsuna cried.

"He's never gonna stop is he?" I blinked. "Yup. He will probably keep spinning nonstop…."

"Stop acting like an idiot No-good Tsuna!" Reborn yelled and kicked Tsuna in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Tsuna rubbed his face.

"You've been complaining too much so shut up!" Reborn yelled.

"I'm sorry….." Tsuna apologized.

"Besides, think of something already." I said.

"Y-yes…..but Gokudera-kun…." Tsuna looked at me.

"Don't worry. I can deal with that." I said and stuck out two fingers.

"That is not the issue here!" Tsuna screamed.

"Hm…." I sighed. "I'll deal it so focus on Dino's birthday."

"Ok…..A present for Dino-san……" Tsuna looked down on the ground. "I don't know!!"

"I will go buy my present for Bronco then." I said.

"EH?" Tsuna twitched. "Can I come with you then?" Tsuna blinked.

"Sure!" I smiled and grabbed both Tsuna and Yamamoto's hand.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Eh?" Yamamoto blushed.

"Let's go then?!" I laughed and ran towards the store.

"Calm down Sakura-san!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed. Yamamoto laughed.

"We're here!" I said as I let go of the two boy's hands.

"You're fast Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Sakura-san……" Tsuna panted.

"Hm?" I turned to Tsuna.

"I'm…t…i…red…" Tsuna panted.

"Let's go in then. We got no time left to celebrate Bronco's birthday you know" I said.

"That may be true but we have to take a rest once in a while…." Tsuna sighed.

"…." I blinked at Tsuna. Tsuna blinked. "You really are no good!" I smirked shaking my head side to side with my hands up to my shoulders.

"That's all you have to say!?" Tsuna screamed.

"Shut up. We're in the middle of a shop here." I pushed the door open.

"Welcome!" the owner of the shop greeted.

"Thank you!" I replied.

"Here is?" Tsuna walked in the shop.

"Looks like something for horses….." Yamamoto blinked.

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at his right and saw Dino. "DINO-SAN?!" Yamamoto slapped his hand on Tsuna mouth.

"Shh!" Yamamoto put his hand between his mouth. "Let's go elsewhere…"

"What should we do?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto.

"We'll think of something. Let's try to hide in the meantime." Yamamoto said.

"Ok…." Tsuna turned to his left and saw Gokudera. "Go-Gokudera-kun is here?!"

"Calm down Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered.

"He is holding….DYNAMITES?!" Tsuna was shocked. "Sakura-san! Trouble-eh?"

"Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto looked back and looked around.

"No….way….." Tsuna mumbled.

"Tsuna! You stay here! I'll look for Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto said and got up.

"Yamamoto! Take care!" Tsuna encouraged.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto stuck up his thumb and ran to look for me.

"Where'd that Buckling Bronco go? Tch!" Gokudera snapped. "I think I'll blow up this store!" I noticed Gokudera nearby.

"Hm? What's Jellyfish head doing?" I blinked. I turned to see Dino. "That blond hair guy is Buckling Bronco Dino!" I walked back and bumped in to Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto!" I sighed.

"Sakura-chan! So this is where you were!" Yamamoto smiled. I laughed sadly.

"Let's go shall we?" I asked.

"Hm? What about Gokudera? And him?" Yamamoto blinked.

"We can deal with them later! I also got my gift already so!" I laughed and pushed him away from the two boys. Gokudera looked at his left and right.

"Is that laugh that woman" Gokudera blinked and moved forward.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Dino-san!" Tsuna prayed.

"What are you doing Tsuna?" I asked.

"Sakura-san! What a relief!" Tsuna sighed.

"Did you get your present?" I asked.

"No not really but I caught something that may be a present for Dino-san." Tsuna said.

"Oh? What might that be?" I asked.

"I don't think it will be good though….." Tsuna said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Dino-san is a boss and I can't give him something that isn't expensive! I mean Dino-san is a boss!" Tsuna tried to explain.

"Ah. I get what you mean." I said. "So you're saying it isn't good enough because it isn't valuable?" I asked.

"S-something like that……" Tsuna blushed.

"How foolish." I sighed.

"That's why I told you!" Tsuna screamed.

"So? What is it you want to give Buckling Bronco?" I asked.

"Um…..I want to give him a charm! With a horse on the charm! Right over there!" Tsuna pointed.

"Where Gokudera-chan is?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Where Gokudera-kun is! That's right! Eh?!" Tsuna's eyes popped out after seeing Gokudera, the dangerous man. The hurricane bomb.

"Go-GOKUDERA-KUN!!!!!!?????" Tsuna screamed.

"Hm?" Gokudera turned. I quickly grabbed Tsuna down. Yamamoto got down.

"Shh!!!! Tsuna! Quiet down!!!!" I whispered.

"So-sorry….." Tsuna apologized.

"It's alright Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed quietly.

"Yamamoto….." Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto continued to laugh. "Wait! Yamamoto!" Tsuna tried to calm Yamamoto down.

"Well! Let's try buying it without Gokudera-chan or Buckling Bronco knowing!" I smiled.

"O-OK!" Tsuna yelled.

"Let's cut your hair Tsuna." I suggested.

"EH?! Are you really going to the plan?!" Tsuna complained.

"Of course! Gokudera the smart head will notice you know! Bronco as well! Don't underestimate his intuition!" I said.

"He's intuition is messed up…." Tsuna thought. "But, why me?" Tsuna blinked.

"Let's use a wig then!" I suggested. Tsuna wore a wig I gave him.

"Wha-what is this?" Tsuna asked.

"A wig!" I answered.

"It's more like those women hair from back then!" Tsuna yelled.

"It's perfect don't you think!?" I laughed.

"I agree with Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Stop it you two!" Tsuna yelled.

"Leave it to me Sawada-dono!" Basil said.

"Basil-kun! Where did you come from?!" Tsuna jumped.

"I saw you while I was looking around to help your house with those washing boards! The other one was for your mother and the others."

"It's true." Reborn said. "Basil knows Japanese culture after all." Reborn smirked.

"Reborn! Where did you come from?!" Tsuna tripped.

"You really are a no good…." Reborn sighed.

"You don't have to put it that way!" Tsuna yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Reborn said. "Oh?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Nice hair by the way." Reborn said. Tsuna remained silent.

"Don't tease him that way Reborn!" I said trying to hold in my laugh. Yamamoto laughed.

"You all are laughing right!? You all are laughing right!? You all are trying to hold in your laugh right!? Right!?" Tsuna cried.

"Sorry about that Tsuna!" I calmed down. "Here dress up."

"O-ok!" Tsuna agreed and put the clothes on. Tsuna was blushing wearing flashy clothes.

"Ok…." I nodded.

"Something's not right…." Tsuna looked at his outfit.

"Huh? How? It looks perfectly fine to me. Actually I think it's good." I replied.

"NO! It's ridiculous!" Tsuna screamed.

"I think it's cool Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

" You look just like Elvis! You'll be popular in no time!" I lifted two fingers at Tsuna.

"Is that sign bad?! Is that sign a curse or something! Someone wake me up from this nightmare!" Tsuna cried.

"Jaa! Buy the item you want already!" I pushed Tsuna over to charms.

"A-alright!" Tsuna quickly ran to the corner. Gokudera stared at Tsuna. Gokudera walked towards Tsuna.

"What the hell are you?!" Gokudera asked.

"HIII!!!!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Who are you?" Gokudera took out his bombs. Tsuna squeezed his eyes tight.

"This is bad….." I blinked. "Let's go." I looked above at Yamamoto.

"Yeah!" Yamamoto nodded and quickly ran to the corner behind Tsuna.

"Um! I'm! Um!" Tsuna cried.

"Your height is like Juudaime too! Who the hell are you!? Spill it!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh? Hurricane bomb right?!" Dino walked towards Gokudera.

"Huh? Bronco?" Gokudera turned to Dino.

"You shouldn't hurt innocent people like that!" Dino laughed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna whispered back.

"Get the present and run! Don't forget to pay!" Yamamoto smiled.

"How is this plan going to work?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Hurry, Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered and quickly ran away.

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at Gokudera.

"So? Who the hell are you?!" Gokudera asked. Dino held Gokudera back.

"I told you to not hurt innocent people!" Dino smiled.

"Let go Buckling Bronco!" Gokudera yelled. Tsuna twitched.

"Ah!" Tsuna quickly grabbed the charm and ran away.

"Ah1" Dino turned to where Tsuna ran.

"See!? You let him escape!" Gokudera yelled and took out his bombs.

"Wait! Gokudera!" If they explode here-!" Dino tried to stop Gokudera.

"I don't care! Let me go!" Gokudera struggled to attack Tsuna.

"HII!!!!" Tsuna quickly paid for it. Gokudera was released due to Dino's accident of tripping over a book.

"Explode!" Gokudera yelled and threw bombs at Tsuna. Yamamoto quickly cut them all except for one.

"Tsuna! Yamamoto!" I yelled and lead them to the exit. Tsuna and Yamamoto quickly ran to the exit. After escaping, Tsuna took off the costume.

"Thank goodness!" Tsuna sighed.

"That was fun!" I laughed.

"That's true!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You run pretty quick too." Reborn commented.

"Stop!" Tsuna blushed.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled running.

"Ah." I stared. "The devil's here." I sighed.

"Juudaime! I spotted a person who looked suspicious!" Gokudera yelled. "By the way Juudaime, why do you have scratches on your face?"

"Ah! This is-!" Tsuna panicked.

"He tripped." Reborn said.

"Yup! That's right!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Clumsy idiot…." I sighed.

"Is that so? Please be careful Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

"Uh….ha….." Tsuna sighed and walked to me.

"Where is your present Sakura-san?" Tsuna whispered.

"My present?" I blinked. It's chocolate."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna blinked.

"It's obvious. Valentine's Day!" I whispered.

"Ah! That's right!" Tsuna jumped.

"Don't worry! I have some for you too!" I winked.

"Uh…thanks….." Tsuna laughed for a few seconds and frowned.

"Tsuna!" Dino yelled.

"Dino-san!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Sorry!" Dino laughed.

"Ah! Um! Happy Birthday Dino-san!" Tsuna yelled. Dino blinked.

"Thanks Tsuna!" Dino smiled.

"And this!" Tsuna gave Dino a charm. "A charm! I'm sorry if it isn't a good present…." Tsuna looked down.

"Of course this is perfect Tsuna!" Dino smiled. "It's like a good luck charm after all!" Dino laughed.

"You can have this!" Yamamoto said giving Dino a bag. "It's sushi!" Yamamoto laughed.

"When did he bring it with him?" Tsuna thought.

"My present is to blow you up!" Gokudera said and brought his dynamites.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to stop Gokudera.

"Here." I gave Dino a packet.

"Huh?" Dino looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's chocolate!" I smiled.

"Ah….thanks." Dino looked at it clueless.

"Hey did you forget your former tutor!?" Reborn kicked Dino in the face. Dino fell down.

"S-sorry Reborn….." Dino touched his face.

"Reborn! What was that for!?" Tsuna yelled.

"That was my present to him." Reborn replied.

"That was your present?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Reborn replied.

"Ok…."

"Well, it's kinda cute don't you think?" I said.

"How is it cute?" Tsuna asked.

"Because they get along those two. Your tutor and his former student. Very cute isn't it?" I smiled.

"That's true." Tsuna smiled. Everybody laughed as Reborn beats up his former student, the boss of Cavallone, Buckling Bronco, Dino.

* * *

**Dino: *rubs cheek* Oh? What do I do?**

**Sakura: Tell us how entertaining it was!**

**Dino: How entertaining? It's more like it was killing me…..**

**Reborn: Why?**

**Dino: Uh……I can't say….**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu…….I'm glad Hibari Kyoya isn't there…..but Buckling Bronco is pissing me off.**

**Sakura: Oi! **

**Kyoya: Did you call me?**

**Reborn: Ah. He's here.**

**Sakura: Hey why is he here? It's his first time too.**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu….**

**Dino: Oh? Hey Kyoya! Today's my birthday by the way!**

**Kyoya: I don't care less.**

**Dino: Uh….yeah…..**

**Sakura: Reborn! Should we end this?**

**Reborn: I guess we have to.**

**Sakura: Alright. *nods* Next time! Kyoko-chan's birthday! March 4th!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Ciao ciao!**

**Dino: Wait a minute! I didn't say whether it was entertaining or not!**

**Hoped you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day! And for those who wants to know what's after Kyoko (after all, she's kind of annoying) it's Squalo. Please review! ^__^**


	13. Omake 13

**Hoped you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"SAWADA!!!!!!!" Ryohei screamed to Tsuna crying after school.

"O-Onii-san…..?" Tsuna stared.

"Today is….today is-! TODAY IS KYOKO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" Ryohei screamed.

"Um….Onii-san? Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"OF COURSE! WHY WOULD I BE CRYING OVER SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!??" Ryohei asked.

"He's just a baby!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that?!" Ryohei glared.

"You're more of a baby yourself." I replied to Gokudera.

"What was that?!" Gokudera glared.

"First Ryohei than Gokudera huh?" I sighed.

"So about Kyoko's birthday, what are you going to do, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Oh? A baby came!" I laughed.

"Um! I'm not sure….." Tsuna blushed. I stared at Tsuna.

"No good…." I said turning away.

"Excuse me!" Tsuna yelled. "I want Kyoko-chan's birthday to be the best after all!"

"So what do you plan on doing huh?" I asked.

"I want Kyoko to be happy!" Ryohei yelled.

"Lawn head…." Gokudera whispered.

"What was that Jellyfish head?" I asked smiling.

"You woman!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa, maa!" Yamamoto laughed. "What are you going to do Gokudera? Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm not going to do anything! Unless it's for Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Heh! I bet it's to make Tsuna happy huh?" I asked.

"Ngh! No! That's not it!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ha ha ha….." I laughed sarcastically smirking.

"What?!" Gokudera asked.

"Whatever." I sighed. "Tsuna!" I yelled. "How about hugging Kyoko? That a good present right?!" I asked.

"EH?!" Tsuna blushed hard.

"Hm? Is it bad?" I asked.

"It's not that! It's too weird!" Tsuna said.

"Hm….then a kiss?"

"NO!!!"

"Bully!"

"NEVER!!!!!"

"I'LL NEVER DO THAT TO KYOKO!" Ryohei screamed.

"Roses?" I asked.

"I'll do that!" Tsuna smiled.

"THEN WHAT DO I BRING?!" Ryohei asked.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

"WHAT DO GIRLS DO?!" Ryohei asked.

"Wha-! Why me?!" I asked.

"Because you know what girls do!" Ryohei said. "They do this and that which I do not know what this and that is!"

"O-Onii-san…?" Tsuna sighed.

"You Lawn head! You're talking dirty! Like-!" I grabbed Gokudera and shut him up.

"Shh! You don't know what girls do either!" I yelled.

"Why did you interrupt!" Gokudera asked.

"There's no need for Ryohei to know! He shouts it out anyways!" I yelled.

"Tch! You're right!" Gokudera sighed.

"Idiot…" I sighed.

"You bitch!" Gokudera whispered.

"WHAT DO I GIVE KYOKO!?" Ryohei cried.

"Oh? Tears are coming out of his eyes!" I yelled.

"WHAT SHOULD I GIVE KYOKO!?" Ryohei shouted.

"O-Onii-san! Um….you can give Kyoko-chan roses! I'll think of something!" Tsuna smiled.

"REALLY?!" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah…" Tsuna replied.

"THANKS SAWADA! YOU'RE THE MAN!" Ryohei cried.

"Uh….I think you need to be more manlier Ryohei….." I sighed.

"TIME TO BUY ROSES! EXTREME DASH!" Ryohei yelled dashing to the rose shop.

"Are you sure Tsuna? You need something to give Kyoko ya know." I said. Tsuna stayed silent.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto tilted his head.

"Juudaime? What's wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Idiot." I said. "Giving something away because you sympathized someone. But I think it's a good thing!" I smiled.

"How?" Tsuna asked.

"Your fault No Good Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face.

"WHY?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Beats me." I shrugged.

"How can you just say _Beats me_ and shrug like that?!" Tsuna yelled and cried.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we can think this through!" I smiled.

"Really?" Tsuna asked.

"By the way, did Kyoko give you something?" I asked.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan did?" Tsuna blinked.

"Today's March. It's almost White Day. Give chocolate or something……" I replied.

"Ah! I can do that!" Tsuna smiled and grabbed my hand. "Thank you Sakura-san!" Tsuna smiled. I just stared.

"Then how do you give it to her? Buy it and give it to her? Or make it?" I asked.

"I'll buy it!" Tsuna replied.

"You won't make it with your heart?" I sighed.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Naturally, you're supposed to make it with your heart that the girl will be pleased and will be by your side forever!" I grinned.

"Ah! I never thought that." Tsuna said. I giggled.

"But…"Tsuna started. "I don't know how to make it……"

"Don't worry worrywart! I'll help you! You aren't alone Tsuna!" I slapped him on the back.

"But…" Tsuna looked down. "Will it work?"

"Yup! You can count on me!" I laughed. Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you Sakura-san!" Tsuna said.

"Count on me too Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Me three Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Gokudera-kun…..Yamamoto…." Tsuna smiled.

"Let's go to your house." I said.

"Eh? Why my house?" Tsuna asked.

"It's better that way. We can make mud there too."

"Mud?" Tsuna blinked. "You don' mean you're going to trash my house!?" Tsuna yelled.

"Last one there's No Good!" I quickly ran.

"Sa-Sakura-san!" Tsuna shouted.

"Let's go Tsuna! Running gives good exercise!" Yamamoto laughed and ran after.

"Ya-Yamamoto!!!!" Tsuna panicked.

"We shall go too Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun too?!" Tsuna yelled. Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's hand and ran after Yamamoto and me.

"Oi!!!!! Tsuna!!!! Hurry up!!!" I shouted.

"Shut up! Juudaime will be here in a flash! Nee, Juudaime?" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna was panting.

"G-Go-Gokudera-kun…..I'm….tired….." Tsuna fell.

"Ah! Juudaime!!" Gokudera yelled.

"He's no good….." I sighed.

"Carry him here Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out.

"Shut up! I'm going to do that!" Gokudera yelled and carried Tsuna on his back and walked towards Tsuna's house. As we arrived, Gokudera rested Tsuna on his bed.

"I'll buy the ingredients." I said.

"Ok! We're counting on you!" Yamamoto smiled.

"You better not buy the wrong ones!" Gokudera yelled.

"I'm not like you squid head." I replied. "You can't even cook." I sighed shaking my head and walked out.

"I'll go with you." Reborn said.

"Then I'll accompany the both you." Yamamoto said.

"Thanks!" I smiled a bit.

"I'm going to take care of Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "You guys better be quick!"

"We got it!" Yamamoto laughed.

"We'll be back before that No good wakes up." Reborn said.

"So you better sit tight there and you better not do anything weird!" I yelled and walked away.

"Who would!?" Gokudera blushed. "I wouldn't do anything to Juudaime!"

"Take care of him till Sakura-chan, Kid, and I come back!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Of course baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled.

Once Reborn, Yamamoto, and I arrived to the shop, we started to walk around.

"Let's buy them quick once Tsuna wakes up!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Come to think of it, it's also near Squalo's birthday….." I hit my palm with my fist.

"Really? What do you plan on giving Squalo?" Yamamoto asked.

"The same." I replied.

"Cause Sakura loves Squalo after all." Reborn smirked.

"No I don't! He's close to Xanxus! It's almost his birthday too!" I yelled.

"Really?" Yamamoto laughed. "I wonder what I should give him….." Yamamoto sighed.

"I wonder myself…." I said.

"Squalo is probably going to ask Yamamoto a rematch." Reborn said.

"Good point." I sighed.

"I won't let him win!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's buy the items now." I said and started to collect a few things.

"I want that Sakura!" Reborn pointed after we're done collecting the ingredients.

"Hm?" I turned. "You want coffee……..?" I sweat dropped.

"That's my present for Kyoko." Reborn smirked.

"Like hell….Kyoko shouldn't be drinking coffee…..you'll probably keep it for yourself anyways……forget it!" I yelled. Reborn pointed his gun at me. "Hii!" I yelled.

"Do it or you'll be dead." Reborn demanded.

"Maa, maa kid!" Yamamoto laughed. "Sakura-chan, I think we should do as he says. He's a kid after all!"

"Uh…..sure…….." I replied and got up. Reborn smirked.

"You brat……." I whispered and went to buy coffee at the corner of the store.

"Whatever." Reborn jumped to my shoulder.

"How many do you want?" I asked.

"10!" Reborn yelled.

"What a large amount!" I stared at him while paying.

"After this, let's go to an arcade!" Reborn said. "I need money and I want presents."

"This is Kyoko's birthday. There is no need to go to an arcade you know." I replied. "As Yamamoto said, we have to get back before Tsuna wakes up."

"I need a present for Kyoko too. Let me give her a present from an arcade!" Reborn yelled.

"How's that a present?!" I yelled. Yamamoto kept laughing.

"Whatever." Reborn replied. "Just go. I'll shoot you or tell Iemitsu." Reborn said. "Which one do you want?" Reborn asked.

"Uh…..let's go to the arcade!" I laughed.

"Oh?! Let's have fun then!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Go already!" Reborn said.

"I got it!" I said slouching and exited the shop. As I exited out of the shop, I bumped in to Kyoya.

"Kyoya? Yo." I said still slouching.

"Yo Hibari!" Yamamoto waved his hand.

"Ciaossu Hibari!" Reborn said.

"Infant." Kyoya replied.

"……….Infant……..?" I blinked.

"Hm?" Kyoya stared at me.

"Let's go to the arcades then!" I stood up and grabbed his arm. "Let's all go together!"

"Yeah! Have some fun Hibari than watching over Namimori!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Let's all go!" I walked dragging Kyoya to the arcades.

"Let's go kid!" Yamamoto ran. "Hold on tight!"

"Yeah." Reborn replied putting Leon on his lap. As we arrived at the arcade I waved at Yamamoto.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

"This is troublesome. I'm leaving." Kyoya walked away.

"Hold up!" I grabbed his arm and stared at him.

"Let go." Kyoya said.

"No! You have to come with us! Working and taking care of Namimori is good, but you have to take a rest! What happens if you get sick or a fever? Or even get ill!?" I yelled.

"That won't happen." Kyoya turned.

"You won't know." I said. "Just come with us."

"Yeah. Sakura's right." Reborn said.

"Infant." Kyoya looked at Reborn. "Fine." Kyoya then turned away.

"Alright. Let's go shall we?" I dragged Kyoya in.

"You." Kyoya said.

"Hm?" I turned to Kyoya.

"Quit dragging me." Kyoya said.

"No. You may run." I said.

"I won't run." Kyoya said.

"I can trust you but I must be careful." I said. "In order to make sure….." I turned to him.

"Sorry! I was kind of lost!" Yamamoto laughed.

"That's ok." I chuckled as I dragged a leash that was connected to Kyoya.

"Hibari!" Yamamoto blinked surprise. Reborn started to play.

"Whatever." I sighed. "What do you want to do Kyoya?" I asked.

"Untie the leash." Kyoya replied.

"What? Was there such an arcade?" I asked.

"I said to untie me!" Kyoya split the leash in half.

"What?!" I screamed. A part of the leash was still tied to Kyoya. Kyoya started to charge at me.

"Reborn!" I cried.

"I'm busy here." Reborn said playing Jack pot.

"You just want money?!" I screamed.

"Somebody stop that boy!" a man screamed and pointed at Kyoya.

"Stop Kyoya!" I yelled. Kyoya continued to wreck up the place.

"He won't listen……" I sighed. "Sorry Kyoya!" I yelled. Kyoya stopped and turned to me.

"Sorry!" I bowed.

"C'mon Hibari!" Yamamoto laughed. "Let's stop and go home alright?"

"Go home? But doesn't Reborn-?" I looked around.

"I'm done earning money and presents." Reborn said.

"As I thought!" I yelled.

"Let's make the chocolate once No Good Tsuna wakes up." Reborn said.

"Yeah." I nodded as Reborn, Yamamoto, and I walked out of the store. Kyoya walked out and walked behind us.

"Hey. Is Hibari following us?" Yamamoto asked.

"No way." I replied.

"I'm taking this road to Namimori." Kyoya said.

"That's true. This is the shortcut to Namimori…." I thought.

"I see! Then join us!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I don't like crowds." Kyoya said.

"As I thought……….." I sighed.

"Oh? We arrived." Yamamoto announced in front of Tsuna's house.

"Where the heck are you guys!?" Gokudera opened the door. "Eh?"

"We are here you jelly fish!" I said pinching and stretching his face. Yamamoto laughed as usual.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? Sakura-san? Reborn? Hibari-san?" Tsuna rubbed his eye. "Wait. Did I just said Hibari-san?!" Tsuna blinked and saw Kyoya staring at him.

"Um! Hello Hibari-san! What brings you here?!" Tsuna asked.

"Hmph." Kyoya walked away.

"Let's start making the chocolate Tsuna." I said handing him the ingredients.

"Th-thank you Sakura-san…" Tsuna grabbed the bag.

"Let's make it Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and walked inside.

"Me too Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded. "P-please help me Sakura-san!" Tsuna begged.

"Of course!" I smiled. As we worked Nana came in.

"~Ara~?! Tsu-kun! Are you making something?!" she called out.

"Ah! Mom! Um! This is-! Um!" Tsuna tried to explain.

"We're making chocolates since it's close to White Day." I said.

"I see! That's so nice of you Tsu-kun!" Nana giggled. "I just bought cake from the cake shop Kyoko used to go!"

"Ah! Thank you Mom!" Tsuna yelled.

"We're done." I said.

"Why did we make so much?" Tsuna asked.

"We need to give everybody one." I said. "The big one's for Kyoko."

"Kyoko-chan's?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yeah." I replied. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said and opened the door as soon as I arrived.

"Is Tsuna-kun at home?" Kyoko asked.

"~Ara~! Kyoko!" I smiled. "And um……Ryohei….." I stared at Ryohei.

"Why is did you say my name with no spirit in it?!" Ryohei yelled.

"Um…….anyways! Kyoko! What is that your holding?" I asked pointing at what Kyoko's holding.

"Ah! This? It's cake! I bought it from the cake shop I always go to!" Kyoko smiled. "Let's all share with Tsuna-kun!"

"Is that so? Tsuna's mother brought some from the cake shop you used to go too. She bought 4." I said.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna blushed. "Why are you here? We didn't prepare your party!" Kyoko shook her head.

"It's ok Tsuna-kun! I bought 2 cakes! Let's all share! Haru-chan has 2 too!" Kyoko turned to Haru who was panting.

"Haru?! Are you alright?!" Tsuna asked.

"~Hagiii~! Ah! Tsuna-san!" Haru ran in to his house. "Let's all eat cake together!"

"Prepare it please." I said and pointed at the room.

"Yes!" Kyoko and Haru said and prepared it.

"You are welcomed too….um…..Ryohei…" I replied.

"Quit saying it so gloomy!" Ryohei said. "Put some spirit!"

"I hope you become manlier….." I sighed and closed the door.

"We're done!" the girls said.

"How fast!" I twitched and turned.

"Thank you Kyoko-chan! Haru!" Tsuna smiled. "Ah! This is for you Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna gave Kyoko chocolate.

"Thank you Tsuna-kun! I'll eat it definitely!" Kyoko said. Tsuna blushed. "With Onii-chan too!" Kyoko added.

"What?!" Tsuna fell and cried. Everybody laughed. Reborn smiled.

* * *

**Kyoko: Huh?**

**Sakura: Kyoko! What did you think about today?!**

**Reborn: You can say anything.**

**Kyoko: It was fun! I'm glad Tsuna-kun was there!**

**Reborn: Tsuna needs to be manlier.**

**Sakura: No. I think Ryohei needs to be manlier….*imagine Ryohei. Erase the image.***

**Reborn: Anyways, is there anything else you want to add Kyoko?**

**Kyoko: Hmm……the chocolate was white and it was delicious! Perfect for White Day!**

**Sakura: White Day huh…? *imagines white figure holding marshmallows. Crushes image.* Yeah it's perfect! *Mad mark on head.***

**Kyoko: That's all I wanted to say! *smile.***

**Ryohei: All I need to say is, say my name with spirit! EXTREME!!!!!!**

**Sakura: What about Kyoko's birthday?**

**Ryohei: Eh? Oh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura: Wow…..O_O.**

**Reborn: I think both Tsuna and Ryohei needs to be manlier.**

**Sakura: I agree Reborn. Next birthday is Squalo. March 24****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura and Reborn: Ciao Ciao!**

**VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Author: *Panting.* Hello everybody. It's been a while…..I have too much work I'm tired. Please don't stop reading and continue to support me. *Panting* Please….ha……re…view……..ha….ha…..ha…….**


	14. Omake 14

**Hope you enjoy Squalo's birthday. March 13****th****. ^_^**

* * *

"Nee Mammon." Bel played with his knives.

"Hm? What?" Mammon turned to Bel.

"Lussuria is all happy for some reason." Bel looked at Lussuria who's been blushing.

"Ah. It must be Squalo's birthday huh?" Mammon replied.

"Squalo's birthday?" Bel turned to Mammon.

"Yeah. Squalo's birthday is today, remember?" Mammon said.

"I don't remember." Bel said.

"Look. I even circled it on the calendar." Mammon said pulling out a calendar, flipping it to a month, and showed it to Bel.

"Hmm…..Oh yeah, it is Squalo's birthday." Bel laughed.

"The boss will probably tease him again." Mammon said.

"You're right. Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo yelled.

"That was the longest 'Voi'…….that should be on the world widest new records." I said and clapped.

"Quit yapping about my birthday! Forget it!" Squalo yelled.

"Then how old are you? Judging by your hair you look 80 yet you sure have the guts to move freely. Where's your wrinkles?" I asked.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARE YOU MESSING WITH ME??????!!!!!!!!!" Squalo yelled.

"Then how old are you? 10? 15? 20? 25?" I asked.

"Why the hell are you counting by 5s?" Squalo yelled. Squalo stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait. Why are you even here?!"

"Because? I'm surprise you have the guts to pretend I wasn't here." I replied.

"I _didn't even know_ you were there!" Squalo yelled.

"You asshole." I said and walked upstairs.

"How dare you walk up like you know about this place!" Squalo yelled.

"I used to live here dumbass." I sighed and continued walking up. Squalo clenched his teeth.

"Those two sure get along." Bel said.

"They do? I thought of them as an annoying group." Mammon said.

"Shi shi shi!" You are a good pair with her too Mammon. Shi shi shi!" Bel laughed.

"Don't joke around. I'm not good at stuff like that." Mammon said.

"Shi shi shi! Obviously she's a perfect pair for the boss." Bel grinned.

"Yeah. But boss always ignore her." Mammon replied.

"He doesn't even talk about her." Bel added.

"And he always tells us to get something for him or ignore us when we talk about her." Mammon sighed.

"Perhaps the boss doesn't like her." Mammon suggested.

"No. I think it's the opposite." Bel said. "One time when he was thinking about something, I asked him about her, but he blushed a bit and told me to get wine. He said her name while I waited in front of the door."

"How did it go?" Mammon asked.

"It was like this." Bel said.

**Flashback**

"Boss." Bel opened the door.

"Bel? What do you want?" Xanxus asked.

"I've been wondering this for a while. Boss. Do you still think about that girl Sakura? Do you still love her?" Bel asked.

"!" Xanxus's eyes widened and blushed.

"Boss?" Bel tilted his head.

"Get me wine." Xanxus said.

"Yes Boss." Bel walked out of the door and hid in front of it.

"Sakura……" Xanxus uttered.

"….." Bel listened and walked out down the hall getting wine.

**End of Flashback**

"That sounded fake." Mammon replied.

"What?! I'll get you for that you brat!" Bel yelled trying to kill Mammon with knives.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT JOKING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo screamed. "THAT BOSS NEVER LIKED ANYBODY!!"

"…………" Both Bel and Mammon stared at Squalo.

"W-What?!" Squalo backed up a bit.

"Don't tell me you too?" Bel asked.

"Hah?! I told you, quit joking around!" Squalo shouted.

"Oh my Squ-chan! You like Sakura-chi so much?! I can't believe you think of her as a man!" Lussuria blushed. _Author: Sa-Sakura-chi?_

"!" Bel and Mammon stared at Lussuria with disgust.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Squalo grabbed Lussuria.

"Then-!" I interrupted. "He's gay?!"

"Vooiiiiii….." Squalo walked towards me lifting his sword. "How many pieces do you want me to cut you?"

"The fish said as many as you want." I said trying to make the fish move.

"VOOOIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo screamed.

"Shut up Trash!" Xanxus yelled and blew his Flame of Rage at Squalo. _CRASH!!!!!!!!!!_

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" I closed my right eye and stared at Squalo.

"Shi shi shi! As expected from the boss!" Bel laughed.

"You can't expect another." Mammon said.

"Shi shi shi!" I sighed.

"Xan-chan!" I smiled and waved at Xanxus. Xanxus blushed and turned away back to his room.

"?" I blinked. "Where are you going Xan-chan?"

"It's none of your business." He replied. "I just came to blow away the trash cause he's annoying."

"That's true." I laughed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S TRUE???????!!!!!!! YOU FUCKING BOSS!" Squalo screamed.

"Have fun Xan-chan!" I waved.

"What do you mean have fun!? And who's this Xan-chan?!" Squalo yelled.

"By the way, Squalo-chan!" I turned to Squalo.

"Squalo-chan?" Squalo twitched.

"Today's your birthday right!?"

"Yeah so?"

"How about we do a birthday party!?"

"That's impossible." Mammon said.

"Lame……." Bel laughed.

"I want something more fancier!" Lussuria added.

"That's old." Levi replied. _Author: Wait…..when did Levi come?????_

"Too much trouble!!" Squalo answered. "That boss won't like it anyways!"

"Aww….then I'll go back to Japan telling Yamamoto you don't want a rematch with him………" I sighed and started to make my way out. Squalo grinned.

"Yamamoto Takeshi? I want a rematch with him!" Squalo yelled.

"No. You refused my request. Bye." I said and ran out.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo snapped. "YOU JUST WANT TO PARTY?????!!!!!!!!!! DO YOU WANT TO DIE????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You go die." I sighed.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Squalo screamed.

"Shi shi shi! This is fun!" Bel laughed.

"Squalo just want a rematch?" Mammon replied and sat on the couch.

"OF COURSE MAMMON!!!!!! I WON'T LOSE TO THAT TRASH YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo answered.

"Shi shi shi! How interesting!" Bel laughed.

"I doubt you win…….." I sighed.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Squalo screamed. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME????!!!!"

"Maybe." I replied.

"You asshole….!" Squalo lifted his sword.

"Then let's do something for your birthday then!" I said. "Then you can have a rematch with Yamamoto!"

"FINE! AS LONG AS I CAN HAVE A REMATCH WITH YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!!!" Squalo agreed.

"Alright! As I said, we must do a party or something." I smirked.

"What do we do then?" Squalo asked.

"Let's celebrate!" I laughed.

"That's too simple!" Squalo yelled. "Forget it!"

"Hmm…….Bye." I said and opened the curtains.

"WHAT?!" Squalo turned. "As if I let you!" I jumped out of the window.

"WAIT YOU WOMAN!!" Squalo jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.

"The way your hair flows is pretty!" I yelled while running.

"You bitch…..!" Squalo ran after. Bel and Mammon looked out the window sipping tea watching Squalo chase after me.

"Did Squalo just joined her of tag?" Mammon asked.

"Shi shi shi! Interesting." Bel grinned.

"~Moh!~ That Squ-chan! He isn't dependable anymore! I don't like him anymore!" Lussuria cried.

"Deh. He didn't want you to like him anyways." Bel said.

"From the very start, he hated you." Mammon replied.

""~Moh!~ Quit saying rumors!" Lussuria blushed.

"R-rumors?" Mammon and Bel looked at each other and then quickly sipped tea with fear.

"I think I got goose bumps……" Bel replied shaking.

"W-What do you mean B-Bel?" Mammon asked trembling. "You're shaking…"

"You too Mammon…." Bel tried to laugh.

"Hm? Did I say something?" Lussuria blinked clueless.

"Nothing at all…" Bel and Mammon replied.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quit running you asshole!!!!" Squalo continued to run after me.

"Until you accept my request!" I replied.

"VOOIIII!!!!!!!! You better cut it out or else I will-!" I then kicked his most important organ.

"#O$XO&%!!!!!!!!!" Squalo swore as he fell to the ground.

"You deserve that." I replied sighing.

"You brat….." Squalo said coughing.

"And why are you coughing?" I blinked.

"A brat like you won't understand. Ever think where you're attacking?!" Squalo coughed out spit.

"Don't think I do." I replied bluntly.

"You brat……I'm gonna split you in to two….." Squalo grinned and lifted his sword.

"Try if you can." I shrugged.

"Prepare yourself!" Squalo yelled.

"Squ-chaaaannnn!!!!!!!" Lussuria yelled. "Let's eat!!!" I made some lunch! Your favorite!"

"You have a favorite lunch???" I blinked.

"Of course not! That Lussuria is annoying!" Squalo shouted.

"Whatever." I sighed.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Who's there?" Xanxus asked. I opened the door.

"It's me!" I pointed at myself.

"Ok….." Xanxus said softly. "So? What do you want?"

"Can I party for Squalo's birthday?" I pleaded.

"Sure."

"_That was blunt!_" I was shocked but happy. "Thank you!" I bowed and ran out. Xanxus stared and smiled a bit.

"SQUALO!!!!!!" I crashed in to him.

"What was that for you trash!?" Squalo yelled. "You know I was in the middle of eating!"

"We can celebrate! We can celebrate!!" I yelled.

"I told you it ain't happening! The boss-!"

"I got his approval!!" I smirked.

"What?" Squalo blinked.

"I said I got his approval." I repeated. Squalo turned to stone then turned sand spreading.

"" Squalo sat at the corner drawing random pictures on the ground outside mumbling.

"Squalo's all down now…." I replied cooking spaghetti looking outside the window.

"Oh. Don't worry! Squalo may look like he is sulking but he is actually excited!" Lussuria screamed.

"I heard that Lussuria…………" Squalo answered.

"Don't worry Squalo." I smiled. "Your party will be exciting."

"Yeah, right…….." Squalo sulked.

"~Shi shi shi~! I'm helping you. I'm going to put knives in the food for his present." Bel laughed.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Don't agree like that!" Squalo yelled.

"I'm helping Bel" Mammon said.

"You guys can add whatever….." I sighed.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Squalo yelled.

"Whatever. The boss agreed." I replied.

"Damn that boss……" Squalo sulked and continued to draw on the ground.

"~Moh~! Squ-chan!" Lussuria complained. "Quit sulking! I'm going to make you your favorite food!"

"I never liked your food Lussuria…" Squalo replied. Lussuria gasped.

"Squ-chan….." Lussuria dropped his knife and almost cut my foot.

"HIII!!" I lifted my foot. "That was a close one…..What's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts….." Lussuria sulked at the corner.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"My party is the worse…..I wanna run away……" Squalo sulked.

"You're outside right now. Why won't you run away right now?" I sweat dropped.

"I don't wanna lose my position." Squalo sulked.

"Then I will make something tastier then. Happy now?" I sighed.

"Not really…." Squalo replied.

"You'll see…" I smirked.

"I wonder about that……" Squalo sulked.

"Bel-san, please put that in." I replied.

"~Shi shi shi~! ~Roger~!" Bel laughed.

"And Mammon-chan! Please add some more with flour."

"It's Mammon. Ok." Mammon said and flew over to the pot.

"By the way, what are we making?" Bel asked.

"Lots of things. Such as sushi or rice balls." I whispered.

"~Shi shi shi~! It's Japanese food. Squalo may like it." Bel grinned.

"I would eat the sushi." Mammon replied.

"Sure." I laughed.

"Hey. The meat is boiling. What do I do?" Bel asked.

"Good! Let's chop I up." I replied. "And Mammon, please wrap them up with those."

"Sure." Mammon said and started to wrap up things with the meat.

Squalo stopped drawing after smelling meat. Squalo shook his head and continued to sulk.

"Let's make sushi now." I replied.

"Ok." Bel grinned.

"Sushi?" Squalo blinked. Then he continued to draw.

"I'm done." Bel said.

"That was fast!" Squalo thought.

"Let's make rice balls next!" I said.

"What is that?" Bel asked.

"A rice ball." Mammon replied.

"Give me more detail." Bel said.

"But she said rice ball so it's a ball with rice." Mammon said.

"You got a point Mammon." Bel thought.

"Anyways. Let's add a few things inside the rice and then we make them in a triangle but is a bit round. Then we add this below it." I explained.

"Seems plain…." Bel said.

"That's true." Mammon said.

"Here, eat it." I said giving them a rice ball. They grabbed it and ate.

"It's not that bad." Bel answered.

"Yeah. But I would prefer sushi better." Mammon said.

"It's ok. We will make more of that later too ok?" I smiled.

"Sure." Bel said.

Squalo walked inside the castle.

"Ah! Squalo-chan!" I giggled.

"Hm? Ah!" Squalo saw the party.

"Like it?"

"Depends." Squalo said.

"Eat up!" I said.

"Huh?" Squalo blinked.

"Happy birthday!" I smiled. Squalo grinned and joined the party.

* * *

**Squalo: The food was good…..*blushes***

**Sakura: It was obviously! They were Japanese food!**

**Squalo: I didn't even have a rematch either!**

**Reborn: Yeah. *eating sushi***

**Sakura: Why are you eating sushi?! Where did you get it from?!**

**Reborn: I kept the leftovers.**

**Sakura: And when?!**

**Yamamoto: Maa, maa! It was good!**

**Sakura: Yamamoto!**

**Yamamoto: Yo!**

**Squalo: Yamamoto Takeshi! Let's have a rematch!**

***Sakura hits Squalo and he fainted.***

**Yamamoto: He?**

**Sakura: Ah! It's nothing! *laughs***

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu……what's a Varia member doing here?**

**Sakura and Yamamoto: Who are you? *smiles***

**Mukuro: *pauses and froze***

**Sakura: Anyways we have great news! Yamamoto's birthday is next! April 24****th****!**

**Yamamoto: Really?! Can't wait!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Ciao ciao!**

**Sorry I updated on April. So many work to do. Once it's summer, I get to type more than usual. So please continue to support me though I believe that's impossible. But I'm sure Yamamoto's will be updated soon before May. Hopefully! Oh! And one more thing before you go. Please review!!!! ~^ ~ ^~**


	15. Omake 15

**Hope you enjoy! It's Lussuria's birthday, March 3****rd****! I know it's late but please read it! Yamamoto's birthday will be up today as well! ~^^~**

* * *

"~Moh!~ Squ-chan! Did you already forget!? It's my birthday! My birthday!" Lussuria complained.

"I don't care. Let's not celebrate!" Squalo demanded.

"No Squ-chan! Please celebrate!" Lussuria whined.

"There's no need!" Squalo yelled. "End of discussion!"

"~Moh~! Squ-chan! I even celebrated your birthday too…." Lussuria cried.

"That's because that woman was there! And you were crying at the corner!" Squalo shouted.

"That's because you said something so rude to me!!!" Lussuria cried.

**Flashback**

"Damn that boss….." Squalo sulked drawing on the ground.

"~Moh~! Squ-chan!" Lussuria complained. "Quit sulking! I'm going to make you your favorite food.!"

"I never liked your food Lussuria…" Squalo replied. Lussuria gasped.

"Squ-chan….." Lussuria dropped his knife and almost cut my foot.

"HIII!" I lifted my foot. "That was a close one…..What's wrong?" I asked.

"It hurts….." Lussuria sulked at the corner.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"My part is the worse…..I wanna run away……" Squalo sulked.

"You're outside right now. Why won't you run away right now?" I sweat dropped.

"I don't wanna lose my position." Squalo sulked.

"Then I will make something tastier then. Happy now?" I sighed.

"Not really…." Squalo replied.

"You'll see…" I smirked.

"I wonder about that……" Squalo sulked.

**End of Flashback**

"~Moh~! Squ-chan! How cruel can you get!?" Lussuria cried.

"Doesn't matter! Not celebrating!" Squalo yelled.

"Squ-chan! Please! I wish she would be here." Lussuria cried.

"Wish whatever!" Squalo yelled.

"Someone called?" I smiled while I lifted my hand.

"Geh?!" Squalo jumped and pointed his sword at me. "What are you doing here?!"

"To celebrate Lussuria's birthday." I replied. "Don'tcha know? When it's somebody's birthday, we celebrate it. Simple don'tcha think?" I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Sakura-chi! You understand?! I've taking a liking of you! Please celebrate it! I'll be in my room changing!" Lussuria cried and dance as he ran up to his room. I laughed.

"Why did you agree?!" Squalo yelled.

"That's because……we have too!"

"STUPID REASON!" Squalo screamed.

"Why?" I asked taking out my ear plugs.

"You! When did you wear earplugs?!" Squalo asked.

"Ever since. Got a problem? Well, like I care. I have an idea if it's Lussuria's birthday." I replied.

"Huh? What is it?" Squalo asked. I smirked.

*Glittering background.*

"Ho? It fits!" I tried to hold it in.

"And why am I wearing this?!" Squalo yelled wearing a maid costume.

"Cause it fits….shoot…..it hurts…." I started cry laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!" Squalo screamed.

"It's not a big deal right Mammon? ~Shi shi shi~!" Bel laughed wearing his usual clothes but his hair was tied a bit at the back.

"Bel looks so tomboyish! I love it!" I giggled.

"~Shi shi shi~! Your hair style isn't all bad either. They are very rare to find sometimes." Bel replied.

"Yeah." Mammon answered and went inside.

"Hm? How come Mammon looks normal?" Squalo asked.

"Look carefully….." Mammon replied and turned around.

"Huh? AH!" Squalo saw Mammon wearing fake braids at the back of his head.

"Cute don'tcha think?!" I blushed and hugged Mammon.

"Why is only the hair changed?!" Squalo asked. "Bel and Mammon only has their hair changed! What about Levi!?" Squalo glared.

"He's right there. He's so afraid to come out….." I sighed.

"What'd you say?!" Levi came out wearing tights with a underwear on the front.

"XO%!$&*~#!!!!!" Squalo swore.

"Squalo-kun….sorry….." I replied.

"This is the worse party! Forget it!" Squalo yelled.

"How can you forget it Squ-chan! You look pretty!" Lussuria cried.

"This voice-!" Squalo thought and turned to see Lussuria wearing a dress but was like a skirt. Squalo froze.

"What do you think everyone?!" Lussuria blushed.

"Um……how? Um…..I don't know." Bel answered.

"Um……I don't know what to say…." Mammon replied.

"Can't find the right words….." Levi sweated.

"It's ok. Pretty nice." I replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "PRETTY NICE?!" IT'S MORE LIKE, PRETTY HORRIBLE!!!!!" Squalo screamed.

"Squ-chan…." Lussuria started.

"Huh? What?" Squalo blinked.

"You are so cuuute!!!!!!" Lussuria hugged Squalo.

"Hey! Let go!" Squalo yelled.

"Hey! It's getting noisy!" Xanxus yelled.

"Ah! Xan-chan!" I turned to see Xanxus with a little pin on his hair.

"Boss! You look c-!" Levi was shocked.

"Huh?" Xanxus blinked.

"You look cut-!" I kicked Levi in the face.

"He said you look creepy!" I laughed. "What a joke huh?!"

"It is." Xanxus replied and stared at Squalo who was being hugged by Lussuria. "Where's Bel and Mammon?" Xanxus asked.

"Ah! They're right there!" I pointed.

"Hey Boss!" Bel laughed.

"Boss." Mammon floated.

"Ok." Xanxus replied.

"Hey boss! Do you agree with this?!" Squalo asked.

"Hm? Yeah sure." Xanxus stared. "Just don't irritate me." Squalo froze.

"Hello?" I waved at Squalo. He turned to sand. "Ah!"

"Squ-chan! Wake up!" Lussuria yelled.

"Ack! Lussuria!?" Squalo jumped.

"C'mon!" I yelled and lifted my hand out. "Let's go!"

"What are we going to do?" Squalo asked.

"Just chill." I replied.

"That means I get to hang around Squ-chan!?" Lussuria asked.

"Yeah, something like that….." I replied and sweat dropped.

"Squ-chan!" Lussuria hugged Squalo trying to kiss him but Squalo hesitates.

"~Moh~! Squ-chan!" Lussuria complained.

"Stop it! GAH!" Squalo struggled.

"Good luck Squalo." Bel replied.

"Yeah. We're cheering for you." Mammon said.

"Boss. Here's the wine." Levi said and served.

"Huh? Ok." Xanxus answered and grabbed the glass taking a sip.

"Since Xanxus agreed, you have got no other choice but to obey right? Isn't that sad?" I laughed.

"~Shi shi shi~!" Bel laughed.

"How troublesome…." Mammon replied.

"Well, isn't it always like this?" I laughed along with everyone.

* * *

**Lussuria: ~Moh~! Squ-chan! He always run away!**

**Sakura: So you didn't kiss him yet?**

**Lussuria: Yeah. *Cries***

**Reborn: Isn't he like that? *Eating bento***

**Sakura: Cho-! Reborn! You didn't have to go that far!**

**Reborn: Maa! That's the truth after all! *Grins***

**Sakura: Ok…..**

**Yamamoto: When's mine?**

**Sakura: Ah! It's today! Interested?**

**Yamamoto: Yup!**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu…..what's this scene? Are you guys dating or something.**

**Sakura: Something like that. *smiles***

**Yamamoto: ?**

**Mukuro froze.**

**Reborn: That hit the spot.**

**Sakura: Whatever…….Today! April 24****th****! Yamamoto's birthday!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Ciao ciao! *waves***

**So sorry for not updating!!! . I'll update Yamamoto's birthday today though so be grateful Yamamoto fans! Please review too! ~^^~**


	16. Omake 16

**Hope you enjoy! It's Yamamoto's birthday! April 24****th****! ~^^~**

* * *

"Takeshi! A guest!" Yamamoto's dad yelled.

"Ah! I'll be there!" Yamamoto called back and quickly put away all the dishes. "Yes?" Yamamoto happened to see me all dressed up.

"Oh? Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Yamamoto smiled.

"No. It's your birthday isn't it? So I thought we can come to the amusement park." I smiled.

"Oh?" Yamamoto's dad looked at the calendar. "You're right! How did you know!?" he asked.

"Um……that's a secret and-." I replied softly.

"Takeshi! I have already prepared some for you!" he yelled lending Yamamoto a box of sushi.

"Um….thanks dad." Yamamoto replied. "Will you be ok alone?"

"Of course! Who do you think your father is?! Have fun on your date-ah! I'm mean have fun on your trip!" Yamamoto's dad encouraged.

"Dad…." Yamamoto smiled. "Alright! Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Ok." I replied as we both walked out of the restaurant.

"By the way, did you invite Tsuna and Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah….I asked them but they refused as if they really wanted to come…."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yamamoto blinked.

"It went like this." I started to explain.

**Flashback**

"Nee, did you know it's Yamamoto's birthday today?" I smiled.

"Really?! That's good!" Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Keh! Who cares!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna does." I replied.

"What?! Well…." Gokudera paused.

"Anyways, I was planning to go to the amusement park with him." I announced. "Wanna come?"

"Um….." Tsuna looked down. "I guess I can-."

"No!" Gokudera said bluntly. "Juudaime and I have some business to attend to!"

"Business?" I asked.

"It's none of your business!" Gokudera yelled.

"Whatever. But if you want to come, you can."

"What's going on Gokudera-kun? We can come." Tsuna whispered.

"T-They are going on a date Juudaime! Let's observe!" Gokudera whispered.

"EH!!!???" Tsuna screamed.

"Something happened?" I asked.

"Ah! Um……"

"Juudaime and I have to help his mother!" Gokudera lied.

"Huh? Tsuna's mother Nana? Shouldn't I help?" I asked.

"Nope! Not at all! You may go to the amusement with that baseball freak! Don't get in our way!" Gokudera shouted.

"Eh? I'm in your way? How?" I asked.

"I didn't say that!" Gokudera yelled.

"No, you did…." I sighed.

**End of Flashback**

"That's how it went….." I replied

"That sounded funny!" Yamamoto laughed.

"How?" I asked.

"Whatever!" Yamamoto smiled. "We're almost there!"

"Yup! Let's hurry then!" I smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Ah…..ok……" Yamamoto blushed.

"Juudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera asked wearing a disguise.

"Uh….Gokudera-kun why do we have to do this?" Tsuna asked. "This disguise isn't comfortable either……"

"Let's hurry Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly went ahead.

"Ah! Gokudera-kun! Ack! My hair is stuck to the bushes!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm?" I turned to the bushes after arriving to the amusement park.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"I thought I heard Tsuna's voice." I pointed at the bushes.

"Really?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Maybe it's my imagination. Tsuna is helping his mother after all." I sighed.

"Let's play then." Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah." I nodded and followed him.

"They're making a move! Hurry Juudaime!" Gokudera complained.

"Yeah. Hurry No-Good Tsuna." Reborn said.

"I know but this is hard!" Tsuna answered. "Hm?" Tsuna turned to Reborn who was on top of his head wearing binoculars.

"Why are you here?!" Tsuna asked.

"I could ask you the same." Reborn said.

"That's because Gokudera-kun forced me!"

"Quit lying. You're interested after all." Reborn said.

"As expected from Reborn-san!" Gokudera cried.

"Oh? They are going on a ride on that!" Reborn pointed.

"Huh? What's that?" Tsuna asked.

"It's where you ride on a ride through rooms with monsters popping up." Reborn explained. "Consider this as a pop-up ride."

"And they have monsters?!" Tsuna yelled.

"They're not real monsters." Reborn kicked him.

"Ow!" Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Juudaime! We shall ride in it as well!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's wrist and ran towards the ride.

"You sure you want to ride in this? You might fall off." Yamamoto asked.

"How about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry! I won't fall off!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Then I will grab on to you so I won't off!" I suggested.

"Um….ok…." Yamamoto blushed.

"That baseball freak! Don't get so full of yourself!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun! Shh!" Tsuna tried to silence him.

"I'm sorry Juudaime…." Gokudera apologized.

"We're next." Reborn said.

"Ok!" Gokudera ran and sat on the bench in side the ride. "Go inside Juudaime!" Gokudera demanded.

"Um. Ok…" Tsuna walked inside and sat facing him. The ride started.

"HIII!!!!" Tsuna cried. Monsters started to pop-up. "Help me!!!! HIII!!!!" The ride paused. Tsuna almost fell off. "HIII!!!"

"Juudaime!!!" Gokudera caught him.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna sighed in relief and sat on the bench. The ride continued.

"You really are No-Good….." Reborn sighed. After the ride ended, Tsuna was wobbling.

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera asked.

"Y-yeah…..I guess…." Tsuna wobbled.

"Oh? They are going to ride on a roller coaster." Reborn replied holding the binoculars to his eyes.

"The roller coaster?" Tsuna blinked.

"Let's go Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna and ran towards the roller coaster.

"Wait! I never agreed to this!!" Tsuna shook his head vigorously.

"Just go in!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in.

"Ouch……" Tsuna rubbed his head as Gokudera went inside. The roller coaster started to rise after Tsuna got locked by the belt above his head. The roller coaster went down and got faster.

"HIIIII!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed as tears and snot came out. The roller coaster stopped and Tsuna fainted.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shook Tsuna vigorously.

"Ugh…" Tsuna woke up.

"They are going to the Go Carts." Reborn said.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled.

"I'm taking the red car." Gokudera walked to the red car.

"Take that one." Reborn kicked Tsuna towards the orange one.

"Ouch! Fine…" Tsuna took the orange car. "Sakura-san also have an orange car….." Tsuna thought.

"That means Sakura may towards you since you are in the orange car." Reborn replied.

"That's bad!" Tsuna yelled.

"Don't worry. You're wearing a disguise. You'll be ok." Reborn said.

"Yamamoto!" I waved.

"Yo Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto waved back. "Hm?" Yamamoto turned to see a strange person in the orange car.

"He looks odd….." he thought.

_BAM!_

"HIII!!!" Tsuna saw that he crashed in to my car.

"AH! I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized.

"No it's my fault." I replied. "Hm? Tsuna?" I tilted my head to see if it was Tsuna.

"No it isn't!" Tsuna quickly drove away.

"Hmmm….." I stared at the 'odd' person who drove away.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing. Let's go get ice cream." I suggested.

"Ok!" Yamamoto agreed.

"They're getting ice cream?!" Gokudera thought. "They might-!"

**Gokudera's thought**

"Juudaime! Look!" Gokudera shouted.

"EH?!" Tsuna saw Yamamoto licking my ice cream as I licked his.

"They may be dating secretly." Reborn replied.

"Seriously!?" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto and I laughed.

**End of Gokudera's thought**

"They might be dating secretly!" Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun….." Tsuna sighed.

"Look." Reborn pointed. Gokudera quickly turned to see Yamamoto and me eating our own ice cream.

"What?!" Gokudera thought.

"Looks like you were wrong Gokudera." Reborn answered.

"Why?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Oh? They're done eating." Reborn replied.

"Why….? It's the first time I was wrong….and it has something to do with that baseball freak…." Gokudera sulked.

"G-Gokudera-kun….." Tsuna patted Gokudera's back.

"Oh? They are going to the Ferris Wheel." Reborn pointed.

"It's not over yet!" Gokudera quickly turned and his eyes shined.

"What's with you Gokudera-kun?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Let's go Juudaime!" Gokudera grabbed Tsuna and ran towards the Ferris Wheel.

"After this we can go home." I replied.

"Ok!" Yamamoto smiled.

"We can put the sushi box on the ground near the water." I said.

"Ok!" Yamamoto agreed as he put the sushi box near the water.

"Let's ride Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled and sat inside.

"Hurry up, No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in. Gokudera closed the door. The Ferris Wheel moved until Yamamoto and I were almost at the top.

"This is bad Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"What's bad Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"If they reach to the top, they may kiss!" Gokudera explained.

"What?!" Tsuna shouted.

"It's true for most couples. We must stop them Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled and grabbed Tsuna.

"EH?!" Tsuna was dragged out. Gokudera was climbing up.

"GO-GOKUDERA-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna screamed crying. "WAAH!!!

"Ah!" Yamamoto looked down to see Tsuna hanging and Gokudera climbing.

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" Yamamoto opened the door.

"Did you kiss her yet?!" Gokudera knocked Yamamoto down.

"What do you mean?!" Yamamoto asked.

"I asked if you kissed her yet!" Gokudera yelled.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but Tsuna is down there!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Huh?" Gokudera blinked and looked out and saw Tsuna. "JUUDAIME!!!!!!!" Gokudera screamed.

"Why did you leave him like that!?" I yelled.

"I thought Juudaime had the talent to…"

"Who cares!? Save him!" I yelled.

"But we're 100 meters tall and you ask me to save him?!" Gokudera exaggerated.

"And you say you're his right hand man…." I sighed. "I'm saving him!" I yelled and jumped off.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Yamamoto screamed out and jumped.

"OI!!" Gokudera tried to stop him and jumped off.

"HIII!!!" Tsuna cried and saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me.

"Everyone!!!" Tsuna yelled as tears came out.

"Grab my hand Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto screamed.

"Ok!" I grabbed his hand.

"Huh?" Tsuna blinked. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me fell on Tsuna and were falling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Tsuna screamed and everyone fell on leon and bounced off to the water.

"Ptoo! What were you thinking?!" Tsuna asked after Gokudera and Tsuna's disguises were removed.

"What were you thinking stalking us?!" I yelled. "You could've told me you want to come!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling at Juudaime!?" Gokudera yelled.

"And why didn't you save Tsuna?!" I yelled pulling his ear.

"Ow! Ow!" Gokudera struggled.

"Maa, maa! At least we're safe!" Yamamoto laughed.

"How were we saved?" Tsuna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I blinked.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. A very uh….scary aura appeared.

"Now for your punishment…" Reborn turned Leon in to a hammer.

"HIII!!!! I'm sorry!" Tsuna tried to apologized.

"Take that!" Reborn hit Tsuna.

"Juudaime!!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto and I laughed.

"Oh, yeah Yamamoto!" I turned to Yamamoto and fed him a sushi that was near the water. "Happy Birthday!" I smiled.

"Ah…thank you…" Yamamoto smiled and blushed. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Yamamoto: That was fun!**

**Sakura: It sure was!**

**Reborn: The last 2 chapters, I didn't have any screen time.**

**Sakura: Ah…..well…..*Yamamoto laughing***

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu…….are you joking Arcobaleno? I didn't even have ****ANY**** at all.**

**Sakura: Get lost then……**

**Mukuro: Let me have some screen time at the end then.**

**Yamamoto: ?**

**Sakura: You're not the guest here…..**

**Yamamoto: I am!**

**Yamamoto and Sakura: Nee!? (Right?!)**

***Mukuro sulks***

**Yamamoto: Who's next?**

**Sakura: Next is the Disciplinary Committee Leader! Hibari Kyoya! May 5****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your Dying Will!**

**Sakura: Ciao ciao!**

**Kamikorous! (I'll bite you to death!)**

**HIII….((O_O)) Anyways, I am very sorry about updating after Yamamoto's birthday. Too much work. But Those Hibari fans out there must have been waiting for this moment right!? Hibari Kyoya's birthday is next! Please review if you want to read it! ~^^~**


	17. Omake 17

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^ I'm sorry but Haru's birthday is today! May 3****rd****! But next is Hibari Kyoya's so don't worry! Please enjoy! ~^^~**

"I'm sorry to make you wait Haru-chan!" Kyoko opened the door for Haru who was standing in front of the door.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru yelled. "Can we celebrate my birthday!?" Haru asked.

"Ah! It's your birthday!? Happy birthday Haru-chan!" Kyoko congratulated Haru.

"But I wish Tsuna-san would celebrate my birthday instead of both of us….." Haru looked down.

"Don't worry! Tsuna-kun will celebrate your party!" Kyoko cheered.

"Kyoko-chan….." Haru looked at Kyoko sadly then smiled. "You're right!" Haru smiled cheerfully. Kyoko smiled and they both giggled.

"Tsuna! How cruel can you get!?" I smashed Tsuna in the stomach in his sleep.

"GAK!" Tsuna fell and coughed. "What was that for Sakura-san!?" Tsuna rubbed his stomach.

"_What was that for?!_ No! Its Haru's birthday you idiot! She likes you so much yet you don't celebrate for her?! You're cruel!" I cried.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Tsuna yelled standing up.

"Whatever. That's all I wanted to say." I sighed waving while walking out.

"Who said you're allowed to walk into my house?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Nana-san did." I replied.

"Mom did?! Why?!" Tsuna asked.

"Cause I said I was your friend." I yawned.

"How?!" Tsuna asked.

"It went like this:" I explained.

**Flashback**

"Yes?" Nana opened the door. "And you are?"

"I'm No-Good Tsuna's friend, Sakura desu~!" I smiled.

**End of Flashback**

"STOP!" Tsuna yelled lifting his hand towards me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What did Mom say after that?!" Tsuna asked.

"And then…"

**Back to the Flashback**

"No-Good Tsuna?" Nana blinked.

"~Hai~! Everyone in school calls Tsuna that because he is so popular!" I giggled.

"I see! I guess they mean the opposite!" Nana smiled.

"Exactly!" I smiled and we both laughed.

**End of Flashback**

"And then she let me in." I finished.

"That was a horrible excuse!" Tsuna yelled.

"Jaa! Do you want me to say the truth!?" I yelled.

"That's even worse! You didn't have to say the 'No-Good' part!" Tsuna yelled angrily.

"Who cares? The fact doesn't change that you're No-Good." I sighed.

"Don't just sigh!" Tsuna cried.

"Anyways, do not forget about Haru's birthday." I said. "If you forget about her birthday, who knows what would happen?" I asked.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Haru's kinda sad because you didn't know her birthday. Kyoko encouraged Haru that you'll do a party for Haru." I explained.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!?" Tsuna jumped.

"Yeah. I thought you were about to say Kyoya…." I chuckled.

"Hibari-san!? I wouldn't call him by his first name!" Tsuna yelled.

"Whatever…so don't forget. Kyoko is hoping you would make a party for Haru." I replied.

"I will do it!" Tsuna accepted.

"Deh." Tsuna stared. "Why is it at my house!?" Tsuna screamed. "They already have the decorations too……"

"Isn't it easier that way?" I asked. "I worked this with Yamamoto and Gokudera."

"Eh? Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto is here?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yeah. Gokudera is chasing Lambo while Yamamoto is watching." I said pointing upstairs.

"Say that earlier!" Tsuna ran upstairs. I sighed and followed.

"Lambo! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna opened the door saw Gokudera opening Lambo's mouth by the sides while Lambo is using his feet to push Gokudera's mouth wide apart.

"Oh? Hey Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved. "You too Sakura-chan!" Gokudera threw Lambo.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera cried.

"Um, Gokudera-kun…….." Tsuna sighed.

"What's next?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah. I was thinking of buying cake at the cake shop Kyoko and Haru always like to buy cake from. Pease accompany me everyone!" I pleaded.

"I got it!" Yamamoto agreed.

"If Juudaime wants to then I will go." Gokudera whispered.

"Ok. We all will go together then!" Tsuna agreed.

"Yosh!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Nee, which cake should we buy?" I asked Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "I don't know. Something that is her favorite?"

"Wow….." I stared.

"Oh? If it isn't Sawada!" Ryohei passed by.

"Ah! Onii-san!" Tsuna smiled.

"Good timing!" I stood in front of Ryohei. "What's Kyoko's favorite cake?" I asked.

"Kyoko?" Ryohei blinked. "Um.....it was…." Ryohei thought. "I don't know."

"That was hopeless……" Tsuna fell.

"Maa, maa!" I laughed patting Tsuna's back.

"We'll just buy blueberry cheese cake……." I sighed.

"Eh? You know?" Tsuna blinked.

"No. It's one of Kyoko's favorites. Not Haru's." I replied.

"Ok….." Tsuna sighed. "Hm?" Tsuna saw Kyoko and Haru going inside the cake shop.

"What?!" Tsuna's eyes pooped out.

"Ah." I stared. "They're here as well." I sighed.

"This is bad!" Tsuna panicked.

"No need to panic." I sighed.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Wear disguise." I suggested.

"That's all you say!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sorry. That's all my ideas. Unless you dress as a mafia." I suggested. "Or go in hyper mode."

"Quit with the suggestions!" Tsuna yelled.

"Sorry man!" I laughed. "Ah! I got one." I blinked.

"Eh? What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"WHY AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?!" Tsuna screamed wearing a girl Namimori uniform.

"Cause." I laughed.

"That's not a good reason!" Tsuna yelled.

"You should be glad the skirt is below you're knees. And you're wearing long socks." I replied.

"That's not it!" Tsuna yelled.

"Your hair isn't bad either." I said looking Tsuna's braided hair in case I made a mistake.

"This is worse than I thought!" Tsuna screamed. "Why did you use Jel?!"

"Cause?" I shrugged.

"Don't shrug!" Tsuna screamed.

"If you got time to waste buy the cake already!" Both Reborn and I kicked Tsuna to the cake shop.

"Ouch…" Tsuna rubbed his back.

"Huh? Are you a new transfer student in Namimori?" Kyoko asked standing in front of the cake shop.

"Eh?! Ah! Um! Yeah um!" Tsuna blushed.

"You remind me of Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko giggled.

"Eh? Tsu-Tsu-Tsuna-kun? Who's that?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah! A friend of ours!" Kyoko giggled more.

"It's my birthday too!" Haru frowned. "I hope he celebrates my birthday."

"Eh? Wh-Why are you sad?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah! I wanted Tsuna-san to celebrate my birthday but he probably won't…" Haru tried to smile.

"_I never knew Haru was like this…._" Tsuna thought as his eyes shook.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko and Haru asked.

"Ah! It's nothing! Well see you later!" Tsuna ran into the cake shop.

"Ok! Ah! What's your name?" Kyoko asked.

"GEH?!" Tsuna stopped. "Um…." Tsuna panicked.

"We need to back Juudaime up!" Gokudera yelled.

"Yeah! I'll go!" Yamamoto said.

"Wait! I'll go!" I stopped Yamamoto.

"Alright." Yamamoto agreed.

"Um……" Tsuna sweated.

"Ah! So this is where you were Tomoko-chan!" I waved running.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Kyoko waved.

"Tomoko-chan! You can't run away!" I yelled.

"Ah….I'm sorry…." Tsuna apologized.

"Ah! Kyoko! Haru!" I noticed. "By the way, go to Tsuna's house! He wants to say something to you both!" I smiled.

"_Me!?_" Tsuna thought.

"Really? Ok!" Kyoko agreed.

"Tsuna-san really has something to say!?" Haru blushed.

"Yep!" I giggled.

"_WHY?!_" Tsuna's mouth gawked.

"See you there!" I waved as they walked away giggling.

"WHY?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE IT THAT EXTREME!" Tsuna yelled.

"How?" I asked.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you….." Tsuna said. "What am I suppose to say?"

"Say Happy Birthday and how you realized her feelings." I explained.

"Easier said then done." Tsuna sighed.

"Yup." I yawned.

"What?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera called out. "Did you buy it yet?!"

"Ah! That's right!" Tsuna quickly went inside and bought the cake.

"Oh? Kyoya!" I smiled. "How's your job going?" I asked.

"None of your business." Kyoya replied bluntly.

"……" I stared at him.

"I'm done!" Tsuna panted and saw Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes widened.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna jumped back.

"Why are you wearing a girl's uniform?" Kyoya asked.

"Is there a rule that boys are forbidden to wear girl's uniforms?" I asked. Kyoya glared.

"It may be mine, but I don't wear a girl uniform!" I yelled.

"Yeah that's true!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Don't start laughing!" Gokudera yelled.

"Fine. I'll let you off." Kyoya sighed.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Bye then. Have fun on your patrol…." I waved.

"Hmph." Kyoya yawned.

"Let's hurry Tsuna!" I yelled in his ear.

"GYAAAHHHKK!!!!" Tsuna's eyes pooped out.

"Let's go!" Yamamoto laughed and ran ahead.

"Let's go Juudaime Gokudera yelled and dragged Tsuna. I ran after them.

"That was fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Really…….." Tsuna panted as everyone went inside.

"Hurry it up!" I slapped Tsuna's back in to the house.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana giggled. "The party is almost done!"

"Really?" Tsuna blinked and put the cake in the refrigerator. The door bell rang.

"It's Kyoko-chan and Haru!" Tsuna panicked and got ready after Nana put the last dish down on the table. I opened the door.

"Yes?" I saw Kyoko and Haru all dressed carrying cakes.

"Good timing. We're going to celebrate your birthday!" I smiled.

"Really!?" Haru blushed.

"Yup! The party is prepared!" I showed them the party after they stepped inside.

"Thank you Tsuna-san!" Haru hugged Tsuna.

"S-stop it Haru!" Tsuna struggled.

"Eh?" Haru blinked. "Ah! That's right! What was it you want to say?"

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"Sakura-chan told me you want to tell me something!" Haru explained.

"Ah! Haru, I'm sorry I made you worry about not celebrating your birthday. But it's a good thing Sakura-san told me. Happy Birthday Haru." Tsuna smiled.

"AHHH!!!! Tsuna-san!" Haru hugged Tsuna even more. Everyone laughed.

**Haru: Thank you for celebrating!**

**Sakura: No problem!**

**Reborn: Big deal….**

**Sakura: You look sleepy.**

**Tsuna: And how can you tell when his eyes are like that!?**

**Haru: Tsuna-san!!!! *laughs while hugging Tsuna.***

**Gokudera: Stop killing Juudaime you stupid woman! **

**Sakura: Don't worry! She's not a hitman!**

**Haru: What'd you say Gokudera-san! I'm not a stupid woman!**

**Gokudera: What?!**

***Tsuna faints.***

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu…..how childish.**

**Sakura: The stupid one is him. *points at Mukuro.***

**Mukuro: What…..*sulks***

**Sakura: Next is the leade of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya! May 5****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: Ciao ciao!**

**I am apologizing for 2 things. I'm sorry this is Haru's birthday. I forgot her birthday is on May 3****rd****. And I'm sorry I cannot update Hibari Kyoya's birthday on May 5****th**** because I have exams this week so I probably will update his at the end of this week. Hopefully! ~////~ If you review that is! ~^^~**


	18. Omake 18

**Hope you enjoy! It's Hibari Kyoya's birthday! May 5****th****! Children's Day! ~^^~**

Kyoya was sleeping on the roof sleeping as usual while Hibird (Kyoya's bird) was singing flying away. Kyoya yawned a bit.

"How boring." He replied.

"Nee, Tsuna." I started as Tsuna and I were eating lunch at the roof in the afternoon, "What are you going to do on Kyoya's birthday?" I asked.

"Hibari-san's birthday? Nothing particularly…….why?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah. It's his birthday." I answered.

"…………" Tsuna dropped his chopsticks.

"Don't drop them. That's disgusting!" I pointed.

"No way…….." Tsuna started.

"?" I tilted my head.

"I am involved?" Tsuna asked pointing at himself.

"Yep." I nodded.

"No way………" Tsuna sweated.

"Is it surprising?" I asked.

"It is." Tsuna answered.

"How?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsuna yelled. "Hibari-san will bite all of us to death if we celebrate!"

"Ah…..is that so?" I sighed.

"Don't sigh! I'm serious!" Tsuna screamed.

"It's not bad!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut it baseball freak!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. "Juudaime! We mustn't! I don't want you to be hurt by that guy!" Gokudera held up his fist shaking.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sighed.

"What are you people doing?" Kyoya asked walking in.

"Well, speak of the devil…" I sighed.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Um! We're just um!" Tsuna panicked.

"We're just eating lunch here!" I laughed.

"That's right!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tsuna nodded and stopped, "Wait…."

"Hm….then get out." Kyoya demanded.

"What was that?" Gokudera yelled.

"Go-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's shoulder.

"Maa, maa Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed and grabbed Gokudera's other shoulder.

"Sorry Kyoya! Let's go everyone!" I laughed and pushed everyone downstairs.

"What about you Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to talk to him for awhile!" I sweat dropped.

"Okay. See you later!" Yamamoto patted my head.

"Ah. Thank you………" I smiled blushing. Kyoya turned away.

"Be careful Sakura-san." Tsuna murmured.

"I got it." I patted Tsuna's head. Tsuna sighed in relief and smiled.

"Let's go Juudaime." Gokudera walked out of the door. After the three boys gone downstairs, I closed the door and turned.

"You get out as soon as you're done here." Kyoya demanded.

"Got it, got it….." I agreed. "But……I want to ask you one more thing."

"What?" Kyoya asked.

"Can you come to your birthday party?" I asked.

"I refuse." Kyoya turned away.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Too troublesome." He replied bluntly.

"It's not troublesome!" I yelled.

"You're a trouble maker like those herbivores…." Kyoya answered.

"I wouldn't say that! Anyways, please accept my request! We won't make trouble as much!" I pleaded.

"Either way, I refuse." Kyoya turned away.

"Fine! How about if I let you fight Mukuro? Will you accept it?" I asked. Kyoya twitched.

"Fine." Kyoya smirked. "As long as I get to bite him to death right?"

"Huh? Ah….yeah….." I sweat dropped.

"Fine." Kyoya agreed.

"Phew! Thanks!" I smiled and patted his head. I ran back downstairs.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" I yelled to Tsuna after school walking home.

"Sakura-san? You seem to be in a good mood." Tsuna replied.

"It's because we get to celebrate Kyoya's birthday!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" Tsuna's voice echoed.

"You never shut up do you?" I replied sighing.

"It's surprising! I'm not involved! Never! I'm never gonna do it!" Tsuna shook his head vigorously.

"There's no helping it. You're involved." I uttered.

"WHAT!" NO WAY!" Tsuna shook his head shouting out stuff.

"Quit blabbling nonsense." I replied staring at Tsuna.

"It's not nonsense!" Tsuna shouted.

"Juudaime! I heard you blabbing nonsense from school! What's wrong?" Gokudera ran towards us.

I stared at Tsuna who was sweating.

"Oh? Hey! Tsuna! Sakura-chan! Who was talking about random stuff?" Yamamoto asked.

I stared at Tsuna who was blushing and sweating even more.

"It seems they can hear you blabbing stuff from a far distance…….." I sighed.

"Please shut up!" Tsuna blushed.

"Were one of you talking about that bastard?" Gokudera asked.

"Why the hell would you be blaming Tsuna? You should be blaming me…." I stared.

"Ah! That's right! Were you talking about that bastard?" Gokudera yelled.

"Wow……" I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Who?" Yamamoto asked.

"No….uh…." Tsuna panicked.

"Kyoya's birthday." I replied.

"No!" Tsuna shouted.

"Juudaime?" Gokudera blinked. "Why are you celebrating that guy's birthday?"

"No…uh…." Tsuna tried to explain.

"He likes him." I bluntly said aloud rubbing the back of my head looking elsewhere. Gokudera gawked and Yamamoto smiled.

"No. That's a lie." I sighed.

"Quit lying! Don't interrupt Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"I do!"

"Tsuna probably doesn't care either…." I replied.

"I do care!" Tsuna yelled.

"Told you!" Gokudera yelled.

"Whatever. Tsuna and I are celebrating Kyoya's birthday." I turned away.

"Eh? Us only?" Tsuna blinked.

"Include me too!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the back of his head.

"He..he…" I laughed nervously.

"That hurt!" Tsuna yelled.

"Whose fault was that?" I asked.

"Hey! You didn't say Reborn's name!" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, I was about to but, you interrupted." I sighed.

"That's right!" Reborn kicked Tsuna again.

"Do as you please." I bowed to Reborn. Reborn nodded and hit Tsuna with his hammer who's actually Leon.

"I'm going ahead." I sighed and walked away.

"Wait!" Tsuna yelled.

"Shut up!" Reborn slammed Tsuna in the face.

"……" I stared as Chrome walked past me. "It can't be….." I sweat dropped.

"It's about time I appeared." Mukuro laughed behind me hugging.

"Geh! That's an illusion at first?" I sweated.

"Who would expect you to be fooled by that?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Silence!" I yelled.

"I heard your conversation with the Vongola." Mukuro started.

"Eh? So?" I blinked.

"So it must be that you're celebrating that guy's birthday?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah…..something like that….." I looked down.

"I won't let you." Mukuro bluntly said.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Like I said, I won't let you." Mukuro hugged tighter.

"Mukuro?" I asked. Mukuro's eyes widened a bit.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you ok? You seem pale…" I touched the side of his cheek and blinked.

"Ho? Are you worried about me?" Mukuro asked.

"Like hell! You just seemed surprised or something…." I sighed and walked away pushing away Mukuro's arms.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." Mukuro walked towards me and hugged me. I sighed.

"You can stop hugging me now….." I smiled a bit.

"Ok. Can you at least do something for my birthday?" Mukuro asked.

"~Hai, hai~…." I sighed.

"~Ku fu fu fu~! I love you." He hugged me more.

"I thought I told you to stop." I twitched.

"Ho? Cruel as always." Mukuro giggled.

"Er….." I sweated. "You really have to let me go."

"Hm?" Mukuro noticed Kyoya standing glaring at Mukuro. "So?" Mukuro stared at me.

"No! You have to! Kyoya might get the wrong idea!" I yelled.

"I'll bite you to death." Kyoya replied and ran towards us.

"EH? O_O!" I screamed.

"~Ku fu fu fu…~ Persistent aren't you?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Wait! What about me?" I asked.

"Step aside." Mukuro said and took out his staff.

"Wait!" I yelled.

_BAM!_ Both Mukuro and Kyoya were fighting.

"I knew this would happen……" I sighed.

"SAKURA!" Yoru ran towards me.

"Please stop………………" I took a step until Yoru slammed to a pole.

"Ah! HIBARI-KUUUUUUUNN!" Yoru grabbed Hibari's ankle and hugged it.

"Good-bye." I waved to Yoru.

_BAM!_

"Hibari-kun is soooo nice!" Yoru blushed as she rubbed her head. "He even brought us in the hospital!"

"I wonder." I stared at Mukuro who was sleeping on my shoulder.

"Hibari-kun!" Yoru jumped towards Kyoya who hit Yoru to the wall. Hibari sat next to me.

"Hm?" I blinked. "Oh yeah. I let you fight with Mukuro. So you will come right?"

"Let me sleep." Kyoya ignored.

"Sleep on a bed." I replied. Kyoya was already slept.

"Why the hell are you sleeping too?" I yelled and stared at Mukuro. "Kyoya can sleep….he won't sleep on my shoulder." Kyoya fell on shoulder with his eyelashes touching my neck.

"Geh? It's ticklish….." I sweated.

"SAKURA!" Yoru yelled. Both Kyoya and Mukuro woke up and slammed Yoru to the ceiling as I gawked. Both of them returned their positions and feel asleep.

"It's like I'm a ghost to them!" I thought. After a few minutes, Kyoya woke up after Hibird flew in the hospital to Kyoya.

"Why would a bird go inside a hospital for his owner?" I thought.

"Hm? What do you want?" Kyoya asked.

"Eh? Me?" I pointed at myself. "Nothing particularly." Kyoya glared at Mukuro.

"Hey." I replied. "Why did you decide to sleep here?"

"Because I wanted to." Kyoya yawned.

"Yeah but at least watch where you sleep on. You might sleep on spikes one day."

"I won't."

"What…"

"Because you are next to me." Kyoya replied.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Because you're next to me, I won't sleep on spikes." Kyoya repeated.

"Me? What's with that?" I sweat dropped.

"Basically, I wanted to sleep on your shoulder." Kyoya said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why are you asking?" Kyoya asked.

"I was curious." I smiled. Mukuro's eyes were half opened.

"!" I turned to see Mukuro grabbing my other shoulder and put his lips on my neck.

"Hey! Mukuro!" I tried to push him away from me. "What's wrong Mukuro? Are you not feeling well?" I asked.

"I'll ask you one more time." Mukuro said. "Are you worried about me?" Kyoya twitched.

"Eh? Me?" I blinked. "Well……I guess….."

"That's good." Mukuro smiled and disappeared.

"Ah! Mukuro!" I yelled until Chrome appeared. "Chrome!"

"Um…." Chrome fainted.

"Ah! Chrome!" I tried to wake her up.

"Hmph." Kyoya stood up and walked out of the hospital.

"Ah! Wait Kyoya!" I yelled. "Will you please come to Tsuna's house for a bit?"

"….." Kyoya did not say anything and walked out. I sighed.

"EH? HIBARI-SAN IS COMING TO MY HOME?" Tsuna screamed.

"Uh-huh…" I nodded.

"Don't 'Uh-huh' me!" Tsuna yelled. "Why did you tell Hibari-san it's here? And why is my house look like a party?"

"Cause Kyoya is coming." I answered.

"I don't want that kind of answer!"

"I already made cake too….." I showed Tsuna the cake with puppy eyes.

"Don't give me the look!" Tsuna blushed.

"I came." Kyoya said barging through the window.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Happy Birthday Kyoya!" I smiled.

"There's only three people." Kyoya stared.

"Ah! Gokudera fainted from his sister and Yamamoto had to work at his restaurant with his father." I explained.

"Is that so?" Kyoya stared.

"Eh? Three people?" Tsuna blinked.

"The last one is Reborn!" I whispered.

"Ah! I forgot!" Tsuna twitched.

"You No-Good Tsuna!" Reborn yelled and kicked Tsuna.

"It's rather noisy." Kyoya turned.

"Jaa, do you want to go to Namimori Middle School with me?"

"Hm? Fine with me." Kyoya jumped out of the window and walked towards his school.

"Jaa, Tsuna! Reborn! I'll be going!" I waved.

"Ah!" Reborn smiled while strangling Tsuna. "Have a safe trip!"

"I knew you'd be here!" I sighed and closed the door at the roof.

"………" Kyoya stared. "What do you want?"

"Ha? I came here just to tell you 'Happy Birthday'!" I replied.

"You did."

"You didn't say anything."

"Do I have to?" Kyoya stared.

"That's mean…." I sulked.

"No sulking in school."

"Hey!" I glared and walked towards Kyoya.

"………." Kyoya stared at me.

"You don't need to say anything." I replied and walked towards the fence. "It's a pain." Kyoya patted on my head.

"!" I turned around shocked that I backed up. "What was that?" I sweated.

"It's my way of saying thanks." Kyoya closed his eyes.

"Then say it out of that annoying mouth! Don't just pat!" I complained.

"You did the same didn't you?"

"Ah…" I paused and thought back. "Hm……now that I think about it, I think I did that to you 2 times……Hah?" I looked at Kyoya glaring at me.

"Er…….I guess you're right….." I laughed nervously. Kyoya patted on my head one more time and put his mouth on my forehead. Mukuro looked down at us and frowned.

**Kyoya: ………**

**Sakura: *stares* …………**

**Reborn: ………**

***silence***

**Reborn: Say something already one of you.**

**Sakura: Hey! Kyoya was suppose to say something first. Not you.**

**Reborn: You just said something.**

**Sakura: Silence-!**

**Reborn: What did you say? *points gun at me***

**Sakura: Er…..nothing…….**

**Kyoya: ………**

**Reborn: I didn't get much screen time.**

**Sakura: You're still going on about that? *sighs***

**Kyoya: Infant, where were you all this time?**

**Reborn: Beating up Tsuna.**

**Sakura: ………………..**

**Reborn: You're awfully quiet all of the sudden.**

**Sakura: ………………..**

**Reborn: Could it be about Hibari who ki-.**

**Sakura: Don't say anything!**

**Mukuro: I'm a bit furious. Since you were ki-.**

**Reborn: Yeah.**

**Sakura: I'll kill you Reborn! *punches Mukuro until he turned in to mist.***

**Reborn: Wrong person.**

**Sakura: Whatever! Next is Lambo's birthday, May 28****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura and Reborn: Ciao ciao.**

**How was that everyone? I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise! ~///~ But I'm not sure if I can update Lambo's birthday which is on the 28****th****….. Come to think of it, I got a school carnival on that day…… Well, my school ends in June 4****th ****or 5****th****, so please hold it in! I'm sure I can update Chrome's and Mukuro's birthday on their birthdays! Don't forget to review! ~^^~**


	19. Omake 19

**Hope you enjoy Lambo's birthday! Don't forget to review! ~^^~**

"Tsuna! I wanna play!" Lambo complained.

"Play with I-pin!" Tsuna demanded.

"But I-pin went to play with Kyoko and Haru…." Lambo picked his nose.

"Don't do that! That's disgusting!" Tsuna yelled.

"You're more disgusting….." I sighed.

"Sakura-san! Don't say that! I just served you tea and snacks! And this is the answer I get?" Tsuna yelled.

"Well, I guess….." I replied.

"Tsuna! I want to play!" Lambo complained more.

"Quit complaining! Play with mom!" Tsuna yelled.

"But Mama is busy doing laundry with Fuuta and Bianchi." Lambo picked his nose.

"Then help them!"

"But it's birthday." Lambo stared.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yeah." I replied and bit a piece off of my snack.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I knew Lambo would tell you sooner…." I sipped my tea.

"You could at least tell me earlier so that I can tell what Lambo what to do!" Tsuna yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me? Ask Reborn." I closed my eyes and sipped.

"Reborn?" Tsuna blinked to see Reborn smirking.

"Er….it seems his smile is creepy that I can't get near….." Tsuna sweat dropped.

"It seems Reborn got an idea right?" I smiled at Reborn who was still smirking.

"But what if….." Tsuna looked at Reborn with a worried look.

"Daijoubu, Daijoubu! (Don't worry, don't worry!)" I smiled.

"Eh?" Tsuna blushed.

"Because I'm sure you'll take care of Lambo very well!" I stuck one thumb out.

"NO!" Tsuna complained.

"?" I blinked.

"Why is it always me who takes care of Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"Jaa, you want someone else to take care of him?" I sighed.

"Of course!" Tsuna yelled.

"Let's ask everyone you know then….." I walked out.

"Why?" Tsuna blinked.

"I have a feeling one of them will baby-sit Lambo…." I smirked.

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna blinked.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! It's an adventure!" Lambo laughed.

"La-Lambo…." Tsuna stared at Lambo.

"A baby-sitter? For who?" Gokudera sipped on his juice box.

"It's for Tsuna. It's Lambo's birthday." I replied.

"Juudaime? That stupid cow's birthday?" Gokudera gawked that his juice box fell out of his mouth.

"Yeah. And don't litter." I replied.

"Let me handle this!" Gokudera yelled and saw Lambo running as Tsuna tried to catch up.

"Juudaime! I'll take care of him for you!" Gokudera demanded.

"Er…..thanks Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Can you actually take care of him?" I asked.

"Of course! Watch!" Gokudera yelled.

"Please say that one more time." I blinked as Gokudera, who was all muddy and dirty, held Lambo.

"I'm sorry Juudaime…..I can't take care of him….." Gokudera apologized and returned Lambo.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun. I thought as much!" Tsuna grabbed Lambo.

"Don't ignore me assholes!" I yelled.

"Maa! Let's find another one!" Reborn jumped on to Tsuna's head.

"A baby-sitter for Lambo?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I'm sorry! I have to run the restraunt!" Yamamoto blushed sadly.

"It's ok Yamamoto." Tsuna shook his head. "I knew you're busy so it's ok."

"Thanks Tsuna! Sakura-chan! Here!" Yamamoto gave me a box of sushi. "I'll come by later ok?"

"Thanks!" I smiled and accepted the gift.

"Jaa!" Yamamoto waved and returned to the restraunt as both, Tsuna, Reborn, and I waved.

"Now what?" Tsuna asked Reborn.

"Let's ask the other guardians." Reborn suggested.

"Ha?" Tsuna blinked.

"Tsuna! I'm bored! I want candy! I want to play!" Lambo whined.

"Quit whining!" Tsuna yelled.

"Let's go then!" I smiled at Lambo. Lambo stopped and nodded.

"Well? Onii-san? Will you be a baby-sitter for Lambo?" Tsuna asked while Ryohei was punching a sand bag.

"Baby-sitter?" Ryohei looked puzzled. "So what did you say at first?"

"….useless…." Tsuna thought. "Uh…..A baby-sitter for Lambo….." Tsuna sighed.

"Oh! Sorry! I have to do my exercising!" Ryohei replied.

"Uh…ok…" Tsuna replied.

"Why are we at school?" Tsuna asked. "Classes are over."

"No!" Reborn said. "One of your guardians belong here."

"Eh? You don't mean?" Tsuna was shocked.

"Uh-huh!" I smiled and walked in. "Oi Kyoya! Quit slacking off and do us a favor!" I called out.

"Hm?" Kyoya looked down at us from the roof.

"Ah! There he is." I replied.

"HII!" Tsuna shook his head.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked.

"We're coming up! We want to ask you a favor! From Reborn!" I answered as Reborn waved.

"Infant…" Kyoya stared.

After going to the roof, Lambo rubbed his eye.

"So? What's your favor?" Kyoya asked.

"Will you baby-sit Lambo?" I asked.

"Is that what the Infant said?" Kyoya asked.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"….." Kyoya stared. "I refuse."

"Such a quick answer!" Tsuna thought.

"I guess there's no choice….." I sighed and walked out of the roof.

"Ah! Wait! Sakura-san!" Tsuna followed.

"We have one more guardian to ask." I replied.

"Ah! That's right! Chrome! I'm pretty sure she can take of Lambo!" Tsuna smiled.

"…." I stared at Tsuna. "Let's go…" I walked away.

"Ah! Wait! Why? Sakura-san!" Tsuna grabbed my wrist.

"Let go Tsuna!" I tried to jerk his hand away.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsuna let go of my hand. "But why are you walking away? Kokuyou Land is right there." He pointed.

"No. That's not it." I shook my head.

"You better go." Reborn glared and pointed his gun at me.

"Eh? Er…..ugh…egh….fine…." I sadly agreed.

"Sakura-san?" Tsuna blinked. "You don't have to force yourself."

"Shut up No-good." Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna.

"Eh? What did I do?" Tsuna asked.

"Shut up!" Reborn's aura burned Tsuna's head.

"Yes, Yes!" Tsuna closed his mouth with his two hands.

"…." I sweated as we walked.

"Sakura-san? Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Don't worry about it." Reborn said.

"Don't worry about it my ass!" I yelled Reborn.

"I wonder where Chrome is…." Tsuna wondered after walking inside.

"I'll stay right here-."

"You come with us." Reborn glared.

"As I thought…" I cried.

"?" Chrome blinked. "Boss?"

"Ah! Chrome!" Tsuna smiled. "Eh?" Mist surrounded Chrome.

"Ku fu fu fu…..why is the Vongola here?" Mukuro asked.

"Good timing." I replied and held Lambo. "Please take care of this kid."

"? Your baby?" Mukuro asked.

"You'll die if you say that." I smiled.

"Ku fu fu fu…..No. This is one thing I cannot do. He is the lightning guardian and he is a kid. Why should I take care of him?" Mukuro asked. "Shouldn't the responsibilities be taken care of from the Vongola?" Mukuro stared at Tsuna.

"Eh? Me?" Tsuna pointed at himself.

"That's right! I'm not on Mukuro's side but, I think it's the boss's responsibility for taking care of their guardians!" I agreed.

"You are taking his side!" Tsuna yelled.

"I agree with them." Reborn replied sitting on my shoulder.

"You too!" Tsuna's eyes popped out.

"Sorry to bother you!" I pushed Tsuna's back as Lambo hopped into Tsuna's hand.

"Now what?" Tsuna asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to take care of Lambo?" Tsuna held Lambo.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Don't say that!" Tsuna yelled.

"Buy what he wants. I'll be right back." I winked.

"No way!" Tsuna tried to grab my hand but Lambo bit his arm.

"Ouch! What are you doing Lambo?" Tsuna yelled at Lambo.

"Jaa!" I smiled and ran off.

"Wait Sakura-san! That's not fair!" Tsuna cried.

"Lambo-san wants grapes!" Lambo whined.

"Fine! Just one bag okay?" Tsuna yelled.

"Alright!" Lambo smiled and jumped off of Tsuna's arm and skipped.

"Man…." Tsuna sighed and followed Lambo.

"Geez….you happy now?" Tsuna asked.

"Yuff!(Yup!)" Lambo stuffed the grapes in his mouth.

"Be careful…." Tsuna warned Lambo. Lambo at the half the grapes and put the rest in his hair.

"Lambo-san wants Takoyaki!" Lambo demanded.

"No we won't!" Tsuna shot back.

"Wah! Lambo-san wants Takoyaki! It's my birthday! I want Takoyaki!" Lambo complained.

"Moh! I got it! I got it!" Tsuna yelled and paid Takoyaki for Lambo. "Here." Tsuna gave the Takoyaki to Lambo.

"Yata! (Alright!)" Lambo jumped happily.

"…." Tsuna sighed. "Let's go home."

"No! Lambo-san wants to play at the playground!" Lambo cried.

"Fine! After that, we go home ok?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yata!" Lambo ran towards the playground.

"Hey Lambo! Wait!" Tsuna ran after Lambo.

_Ding Dong!_

"~Hai~!" Nana opened the door.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt!" Gokudera bowed.

"Is Tsuna and Sakura-chan home?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Ah! Tsu-kun isn't here but Sakura is home!" Nana answered. "This way please!"

"Juudaime isn't home?" Gokudera blinked.

"~Nani~? We can ask Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto laughed and walked in.

"I don't need you to say that you baseball-freak!" Gokudera walked in as Nana giggled and closed the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto called out. "Where are you?"

"Yamamoto? The stupid right hand man is here too?" I looked at them while I was making decorations.

"Who are you calling "stupid right hand man?" Gokudera yelled angrily.

"I was making decorations. Sorry. So? Why are you here?" I asked.

"I said I would come by when I finish running the restaurant!" Yamamoto explained.

"Ah I remember!" I turned to Gokudera. "Deh? Why are you here?" I asked.

"It's obvious!" Gokudera blushed. "I changed my mind and decided to take care of the stupid cow! But sis just happened to pass by and I fainted!"

"Wow…..what a journey you had to see Juudaime halfway…." I sighed.

"Shut up!" Gokudera blushed more. Yamamoto laughed.

"What are these?" Yamamoto asked pointing at my decorations.

"Ah…these are for Lambo's birthday party. It's his birthday. Right now Tsuna is taking care of him while I am decorating the party." I explained.

"What? How dare you let Juudaime take care of the stupid cow!" Gokudera yelled.

"It doesn't matter. They should be coming home soon! Trust me!" I smiled. Gokudera blushed and glared.

"Let's go home Lambo!" Tsuna yelled as Lambo laughed while swinging.

"No I don't want to!" Lambo laughed while swinging higher.

"You agreed we would go home!" Tsuna argued.

"No I don't want to!" Lambo whined. "I want swing more! I don't want to go home now!"

"Lambo!" Tsuna shouted.

"Oh? If it isn't Juudaime!" Yoru glared.

"Yoru-san!" Tsuna stood up.

"Don't add the 'san', it sounds disgusting. Call me Yoru-sama!" Yoru demanded.

"That's way disgusting." I replied.

"Sakura-san!"

"Yo Tsuna. Did you have fun?" I asked.

"That's the question?" Tsuna sighed.

"SAKURA! I MISSED YOU!" Yoru yelled and hugged the pole as I moved away from her.

"Sakura-san! That's mean!" Tsuna yelled out.

"So? She's mean to me too. Not like you understand." I replied.

"Lambo let's go home!" Tsuna yelled.

"No!" Lambo refused.

"Lambo!"

"No!" Lambo cried, pulled out his bazooka, and jumped inside. Pink smoke surrounded Tsuna.

"Oh? It's the young Vongola!" Adult Lambo rubbed his hair.

"Adult Lambo!" Tsuna jumped.

"Did you know it's my birthday?" he asked.

"Ah…..yeah…..something like that…." Tsuna replied.

"Hey it's Lambo! Happy birthday!" I smiled.

"Oh? Sakura-san?" Adult Lambo blushed a bit. "Thanks…."

"Who's that?" Yoru rubbed her eye.

"Yoru-san? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"I told you to call me 'Yoru-sama'!" Yoru jumped and tried to hit Tsuna.

"HII!" Tsuna blocked himself.

"Don't worry young Vongola! I'll protect you!" Adult Lambo blocked Tsuna. Yoru hit Adult Lambo really hard.

"Must…..calm….down…!" Adult Lambo cried and ran to me.

"There, there…" I patted his head.

"Well…he did protect me…" Tsuna thought.

"Yoru-sama! That's my name!" Yoru stuck her tongue. "I'm going to your house!" she yelled and ran.

"What?" Tsuna blinked.

"It hurts!" Adult Lambo cried.

"Don't worry. The pain will be gone…." I rubbed his head to make the pain go away.

"Nee, Sakura-san-!" Tsuna ran towards me and pink smoke appeared.

"Tsuna! I'm hungry!" Lambo complained.

"Lambo?" Tsuna picked Lambo up.

"I'm hungry!" Lambo cried.

"I can't take care of Lambo anymore! Please take him!" Tsuna held Lambo in front of me.

"You're done. We can go home now." I replied.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "Sakura-san., what do you mean by 'done'?" Tsuna asked.

"Today is Lambo's birthday right? Therefore, I went to your house so we can surprise him." I answered.

"Eh? Then why didn't I come along?" Tsuna asked.

"Cause I needed you to distract Lambo." I whispered.

"Why?" Tsuna yelled. "Then we are going to have-?"

"Yup!" I winked.

"Happy birthday Lambo!" Everyone cheered while Lambo blew the candles on the cake.

"Give me the cake!" Lambo laughed.

"You stupid cow! Their not for you!" Gokudera yelled.

"You stupid right hand man! I understand why you want the cake instead! You're like the stupid cow!" I laughed.

"You bit-!" Gokudera turned around.

"Huh? You've got something to say?" I glared down at Gokudera.

"Uh…not at all…" Gokudera backed up to Yamamoto.

"You're funny Gokudera!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Like hell!" Gokudera yelled.

"You're silly right hand man-san!" Yoru giggled.

"And you're annoying." I replied while passing out plates to everyone.

"What? Why?" Yoru glared.

"What? Got a problem? And why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted some cake!" Yoru smiled.

"Get lost woman. I think you got Lambo's personality…yuck…..first Gokudera, now you? Lambo's contagious….." I sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gokudera and Yoru yelled.

"I'll kill you bitch!" Gokudera held his dynamites.

"You'll pay for this Sakura!" Yoru yelled.

"Bury your heads in the mud." I replied and gave Yamamoto a fork.

"Thanks!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah! Bury your heads in the mud!" Lambo repeated.

"Yeah Lambo! That's so considerate of you!" I laughed.

"Kono Ahoshii! (You stupid cow!)" Gokudera and Yoru yelled and tried to punch Lambo. Reborn threw a boulder at them and they both crashed through the door.

"Arigatou Reborn! I owe you one!" I smiled.

"Don't mention it!" Reborn pulled his hat down a bit.

"Gokudera-kun and Yoru-san….." Tsuna looked back to see the two fainted couple lying on the bushes.

"Forget them." I sighed. "Gokudera wouldn't like this party because it's Lambo's. And Yoru has nothing to do with this."

"Well I care!" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna! Go boom!" Lambo pulled out his grenade.

"Wah! Lambo! NO!" Tsuna stopped Lambo.

"~Hai~! Lambo-kun! Here's a slice of cake!" Nana gave Lambo a slice of cake on a plate.

"Yay! Cake!" Lambo ate the cake.

"Sheesh…." Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Eat up Tsuna!" I replied eating cake.

"You guys already ate ahead?" Tsuna's eyes pooped out.

"Just eat! Have a fun time!" I laughed.

"Fine, fine….." Tsuna sighed and ate with everyone.

**Lambo: Ha ha ha ha ha! Lambo-san's happy!**

**Sakura: Okay…..**

**Reborn: Get lost.**

**Lambo: What? Take this! *throws grenades at Reborn.***

**Reborn: Hmph! *Leon turns in to a reflecting mirror and reflected the grenades***

**Lambo: Gyupak! *get exploded from the grnades.***

**Sakura: Reborn…..**

**Reborn: I didn't get much screen time compared to somebody.**

**Sakura: Me?**

**Lambo: Wah! *jumps in bazooka.***

**Adult Lambo: Huh? *blinks***

**Sakura: Hey Lambo! How's your head?**

**Adult Lambo: It kinda hurts still but I'm fine. *blushes a bit***

**Sakura: Really? That's great! *smiles and holds his hands.***

**Mukuro: Who do you think you're touching?**

**Sakura: He's not a pervert. You are. *stares at Mukuro***

**Mukuro: What are you talking about-?**

**Sakura: You got 2 Kokuyou guys and 3 girls and 2 of them are your comrades. The other one is your enemy yet you toy with her. Can you guess who it is?**

**Mukuro: Obviously it's y-…**

**Sakura: Okay! You're a pervert. *sighs***

***Mukuro froze and walks away***

**Sakura: Next is June 6****th****, The Vongola's mist guardian's birthday.**

**Reborn: You don't have to watch with your dying will!**

**Sakura: You don't even need to read it!**

**Reborn and Sakura: Ciao ciao! *waves***

**Phew! My school year's ending and I'm starting to miss it. June 5****th**** will be the year my school ends. After that, it's Mukuro's birthday. I'll probably update his on June 6****th**** or 7****th****. Not sure…..plus Woopa, a friend of mines is looking forward to the next chapter. I hope all of you are looking forward to the next chapter too! Please review! ~^^~ **


	20. Omake 20

**Hope you enjoy Mukuro's birthday! Thank you Woopa for telling me it's June 9****th****. I mean Mukuro's birthday.**

"I'm tired….." I yawned.

"If that's the case, why don't you just die?" Reborn suggested.

"You go die Reborn." I shot back.

"Say that one more time." Reborn pointed his gun at me.

"Huh? Ah! I'm sorry!" I backed up.

"Maa, then I shall punish you!" Reborn smirked.

"What? Does it have to do with Tsuna and the others?" I asked.

"Yeah." Reborn answered.

"Great!" I cheered.

"Here's your punishment." Reborn started.

"What is it?" I asked excitingly.

"Hug or kiss Mukuro." Reborn finished.

"…." Silence. "No."

"It was my punishment so you have to do it." Reborn pulled my ear.

"Can't you think up another one? It has nothing to do with Tsuna and the others." I asked.

"No." Reborn refused. "And yes it does. Mukuro is one of Tsuna's guardians. It's his birthday too."

"Ah! I forgot! I even promised!" I twitched.

"See. You can't break promises." Reborn smirked. "Before you go there, wear a Kokuyou Land uniform."

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." Reborn demanded.

"Besides it's going to be hard! He will push his limit!" I yelled.

"That's your time limit." Reborn uttered.

"What? Fine I will just hug him…." I sighed and trembled.

"Why are you trembling?" Reborn asked.

"Obviously because it's hard!" I shouted.

"On second thought, hug and kiss him." Reborn smirked. "I'll hit you if you don't. And if you don't kiss him in the lips, I will reduce the amount of power I will hit you though."

"No second thoughts please!" I begged.

"You want me to double the amount of my power to hit you?" Reborn asked.

"Uh…..no sir…." I sweat dropped.

"I'll take a lot of pictures so no worries." Reborn took out a camera.

"You will die Reborn…." I glared. "Plus, I don't have a Kokuyou Land uniform. How are you going to deal with that?" I asked.

"No worries." Reborn jumped off of my shoulder. "The uniform is at Tsuna's home."

"….." I sighed. "Fine, fine…"

**Tsuna's house**

"Hey Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera." I waved.

"Oh? Sakura-san?" Tsuna blinked.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto waved back.

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked.

"Er…..Reborn…" I sweated.

"Sakura is going to Kokuyou Land with me! She needs a Kokuyou Land uniform that I prepared." Reborn explained.

"Oh? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Why don't you ask Reborn instead of me?" I glared.

"HIII! Why are you so mad?" Tsuna sweated.

"Did something happen Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto asked. "Come sit next to me if you want!" he patted a spot next to him.

"Um…ok….." I nodded. "Reborn, when is the time?" I asked.

"Hmm…..maybe a dress can fit instead of the uniform…" Reborn stared at a dress in Tsuna's closet.

"Deh? Who cares? Just give the uniform!" I yelled.

"Why are girl clothes in my closet?" Tsuna asked.

"You got a problem?" Reborn glared at Tsuna.

"Um…no…" Tsuna cried.

"We'll go there at 6:00!" Reborn smirked.

"And when does it end?" I asked.

"7:00." Reborn answered.

"Deh? That long? I've got a bunch of time!" I yelled.

"If you try to think of an escape plan," Reborn held out a Leon hammer. "You will die by the hands of me."

"Why the hell would I try to do that when I can't escape from that place? I'm not like Verde!" I yelled.

"Yes you are." Reborn replied.

"No I'm not!"

"Whatever. Sit there and have fun while I decide." Reborn ignored.

"…" I sighed as I sat next to Yamamoto.

"Eh? Place? You mean Kokuyou Land?" Tsuna blinked.

"Ah…" I sweated.

"Why?"

"There's someone she has to meet." Reborn grinned.

"Someone? Who?" Tsuna blinked.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Reborn answered.

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes at me.

"Quit asking." I smacked his face.

"Ow!" Tsuna cried rubbing his face.

"Juudaime! What was that for? Juudaime just asked you! What's your problem?" Gokudera glared.

"I don't like a lot of questions!" I closed my eyes and grabbed a snack from a dish on the center of the table.

"Maa, maa Sakura-chan! Why don't tell us! Then we can stop asking! Nee, Tsuna?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Yeah…." Tsuna nodded.

"Ugh…..it's even harder for me to answer because of Yamamoto's smile." I sweated and chomped on my snack.

"Let me finish eat my snack….." I replied.

"What a bad excuse." Reborn smirked. "How about I tell you?"

"Really?" Tsuna blinked.

"Wah-? Reborn-*coughs*" I choked on my snack.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto patted on my back.

"Shall I give you a hint? Amore. Sakura's labbra." Reborn said two words in Italian. _Author: Those who knows Italian, you may tell me if I made a mistake using these Italian words. Thanks! ~^^~ Resume!_

"What?" Tsuna blinked.

"Let's see….amore…..labbra….." Gokudera wore his glasses and started to flip through his little mini book.

"Where did you get that from?" Tsuna asked.

"Sakura's labbra is going to touch Mukuro's." Reborn replied and returned to his searching.

"Ah!" Gokudera blushed as his glasses fell down.

"Eh?" Tsuna twitched.

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Do not tell me you figured that out? And you don't need a book anyways."

"Why are you going to 'beep!' that bastard? Are you guys in 'beep!' or something?" Gokudera asked.

"I beeped those words!" Reborn smiled holding a horn that makes beep noise.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Juudaime! I'll tell you!" Gokudera turned to Tsuna. "She is going to kiss that bastard. So I thought that they are in love!" Gokudera whispered in Tsuna's ear.

"EH?" Tsuna blushed.

"Hm?" Yamamoto blinked.

"What are they talking about?" Yamamoto asked.

"Shut up! Don't bother!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"I'll tell you when Sakura returns from Kokuyou Land." Reborn smirked.

"'Kay!" Yamamoto agreed.

"Reborn! Don't tell Yamamoto!" I yelled.

"I'm shocked!" Tsuna yelled. "Why Mukuro?"

"Uh….it's his birthday today…." I replied slowly.

"Mukuro's? Congrats! Tell him that!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna whispered.

"Reborn! Please I beg of you!" I pleaded.

"Shut up. You were never nice to him. Be nice to him for once." Reborn shot back.

"Now that you mention it!" I twitched and flashbacks started to come back.

"Ho? You're regretting it?" Reborn grinned.

"I feel like I should be nicer to him…." I cried.

"See?" Reborn sighed.

"Because back then-!"

"Shut up!" Reborn shouted.

"Okay…I'm going to take a walk….." I sighed.

"Okay! If you escape until 6:00, you know what your punishment is huh?" Reborn grinned evilly.

"Wow…yeah I know." I walked out of the house and saw Yoru being dragged by Kyoya.

"Kyoya?" I blinked. "And what are you doing Yoru?"

"Take care of her." Kyoya lifted her in front of me.

"I seriously can't take care of her." I shook my head.

"You seem pale Sakura!" Yoru blinked. "What happened?"

**While walking**

"You see, I have to uh…..kiss Mukuro between 6:00 and 7:00…" I explained quietly and nervously while we were walking behind Kyoya.

"Really? You are going to kiss Mukuro?" Yoru blushed and shouted.

"Ah…" I sweated as Kyoya stopped.

"Think fast!" I yelled to myself and grabbed Yoru's mouth and smiled at Kyoya nervously.

"What did you say about Mukuro?" Kyoya asked.

"Uh….nothing…" Yoru pushed my hand away.

"She's going to kiss Mukuro between 6:00 and 7:00!" Yoru shouted aloud.

"Yoru!" I slapped her on the mouth and slammed her to the ground.

"….." Kyoya stared at us. "Fix the ground."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it belongs to Namimori." Kyoya glared.

"Uh…yeah…" I sweat dropped.

"On second thought, let that annoying woman fix the ground."

"Yeah fix it." I threw Yoru on the ground.

"Don't worry! I have my minions!" Yoru blushed.

"You mean those mafia servants you have Italy? They arrived?" I asked.

"Yup!" Yoru nodded and snapped her fingers. Men ran and started to fix the ground.

"It's just the ground yet, they work so hard to fix it….." I sweat dropped. Kyoya walked away.

"Ah! Kyoya where are you going?" I asked.

"To the school, what else?" Kyoya closed his eyes.

"Wait for me!" Yoru yelled and grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Oi Yoru! Let go!" I yelled.

"Why? Jealous?" Yoru giggled. "You're going to kiss Mukuro anyways! Let Hibari-kun and I have a kiss together so we can show what it's like to kiss!" Yoru pulled Kyoya down. Kyoya got pissed and hit Yoru with his tonfas.

"…..you didn't have to show it to me Yoru…I know how it works because I see a lot of people in Italy do that…." I replied. Kyoya walked towards me, hugged me, and his lips on my forehead.

"Huh?" I blinked. Kyoya let go and whispered something in my ear.

"Eh?" I blinked. He walked past me and patted my head. I thought he would say something like 'I won't let you,' like what Mukuro said last time when it was Kyoya's birthday. But it was something else. Like he wants me safe. I turned to Yoru.

"That was an illusion…" Yoru fainted.

"Forget you…" I stared. I walked down and noticed Ryohei running. I ran along with him.

"Hey Ryohei!" I laughed while running with him.

"Oh? Hey Sakura." Ryohei answered back while practicing his punches.

"Hey. I have a question."

"? Hm? What is it?" Ryohei wiped his sweat off.

"Do you like anybody?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kyoko." Ryohei stopped and nodded.

"No. I mean as in 'like, love'…." I replied.

"!" Ryohei gawked.

"Hm? Hello?" I waved in from of Ryohei.

"I'm still young!" Ryohei was shocked.

"What do you mean young! You're a third year already!"

"But all I was focusing on was boxing!" Ryohei looked at his fist.

"That's because you like boxing!" I sighed.

"But…love…I have a question!" Ryohei looked at me.

"? Yes?" I blinked.

"What's love?" Ryohei's eyes were on fire.

"Ryohei-senpai, Ryohei-senpai….." I raised my hand up. "I don't know either. Why don't you ask Kyoko?" I asked.

"Kyoko? Yeah I can ask her!" Ryohei smiled and ran home.

"He was useless…" I sighed and looked at my watch. "Only 4:00….two hours left….I'm running out of time…..." I cried.

"I'm going to ask the one and final guardian! If he doesn't work, I'm asking Aria!" I ran towards Tsuna's house.

**Tsuna's room**

"You stupid cow! Who said that snack was for you?" Gokudera gritted his teeth trembling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! It's mine!" Lambo laughed at the wall next to the door.

"Lambo?" I slammed the door open.

"Must….hold…it…in…..I can't!" Lambo cried and went inside his 10 year bazooka.

"My, oh my….." Lambo got up and stared at me. "Sakura-san?" Lambo blinked.

"Come with me!" I grabbed his hand and went inside the bathroom.

"Why the bathroom?" he asked.

"Um….I'm sorry it may not be a comfortable place but, I must explain everything and get your advice before 5 minutes."

"Ok. Summarize in1-2 sentences." Lambo rubbed the back of his head.

"Since it's Mukuro's birthday, I have to uh…kiss him as a present…I only have one hour."

"Really? Why don't you throw him a party to give more thought on what you are going to do?" Lambo suggested.

"Thanks! I'll do that!" I agreed.

"I can't say anything for the kissing part. Tell me if it went successful. I want to tell the others." Lambo smiled.

"Why…..what others?"

"Like the future Mukuro."

"…wait-!" pink smoke appeared around Lambo.

**Namimori school**

"Last person to ask. Aria!" I called Aria. _Author: Aria is Uni's mother._

"Aria! I have to kiss someone before one hour runs out!" I complained.

"Reborn's doing?" she asked.

"Obviously! And I don't LOVE that person anyways!" I cried. Aria laughed.

"Why don't you just kiss him?"

"What? He may think the wrong thing!" I cried. "I also want to throw a party for him too…"

"Sounds like you like him!" Aria laughed.

"I'm hanging up….."

"Wait, wait!" Aria laughed. "And besides, he won't think the wrong thing, he will think of it as your present."

"So you want me to get it over with?"

"Yup!" Aria smiled.

"Got it! Get it over with! Thanks!" I grinned evilly and hung up.

"What a child. I wish Uni will be like her." Aria closed her phone.

**Tsuna's room**

"Reborn! Let's throw a party for Mukuro!" I kicked the door down.

"How many times did you have to open the door in an impolite way!" Tsuna carried the door and fixed it with Gokudera.

"Ho? That's right. It should be fair." Reborn smirked. "Are you going to accept my challenge?"

"Yeah!" I smiled. "Because I'm always mean, I must get it over with right?"

"I already called Chrome over. Mama and the others are going outside to shop and play. Only the guardians here are going to celebrate his birthday." Reborn said.

"Thanks Reborn!"

"Ku fu fu fu fu…is anybody home?" Mukuro barged in.

"Who the hell barges in without the party being prepared?" I quickly ran to the kitchen to get things ready.

"Mukuro?" Tsuna jumped back.

"Why are you here bastard!" Gokudera held out his dynamites.

"Calm down Gokudera. He's here because it's his birthday." Reborn explained.

"Re-Reborn-san…." Gokudera put back his dynamites.

"So? Where's the party?" Mukuro asked.

"It isn't ready. Sakura-chan is making it." Yamamoto pointed at the kitchen.

"Ho? Thanks." Mukuro walked in the kitchen.

"Hello Sakura-chan. It's my birthday. I'm happy you're celebrating it." He smiled and hugged the behind me.

"I'm making for here so please wait at the table." I twitched while stirring the food in the pot.

"Let me hug behind you until you finished 6 dishes ok?" Mukuro kissed the back of my head.

"Fine!" I gritted my teeth.

"Sakura-san is having a hard time…" Tsuna replied.

"I feel bad for her….." Gokudera said sadly.

"It's like they're siblings!" Yamamoto smiled.

"WAH?" Tsuna and Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and sighed.

**15 minutes later**

"I have finished the dishes. You were sleeping too." I sighed.

"Ku fu fu fu fu….why didn't you wake me up?" Mukuro asked.

"Because you would be a bit sad. Besides it's your birthday. You've got a problem."

"No. I don't. That's very cute of you Sakura-chan." Mukuro hugged me more.

"Gak…." Please sit wherever." I sighed.

**The party begins**

…silence…..

"Why is there such a silence?" Mukuro asked.

"Uh…..let's eat!" Tsuna began to dig in.

"You bastard! Because you're here makes us nervous!" Gokudera chomped his food.

"This is good! You're a good cook Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Thanks! What do you think Mukuro?" I asked.

"I like it." Mukuro answered.

"That's a relief!" I sighed.

"But I like you better." Mukuro smiled.

"…..thanks….." I twitched. "This is different from what Lambo and Aria said!" I thought.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh? I'm okay!" I smiled.

"Sakura. After you finish eating, I want you to go upstairs and change." Reborn demanded.

"Ok!" I smiled.

"Jeez! That stupid cow! Quit eating all that!" Gokudera yelled.

"No! They're all mine!" Lambo ran with the bowl.

"Stop you stupid cow!" Gokudera chased Lambo.

"I'm done!" I put my bowl n the sink in the kitchen. "I'm changing Reborn!"

"Ah!" Reborn smiled and watched me go upstairs.

**A few minutes later**

"Reborn…..isn't this, the Kokuyou Land uniform? Why didn't you choose this earlier…?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is the plan. Right?" Reborn glared.

"Ugh….yeah…." I sweated.

"You look cute Sakura-chan." Mukuro sipped on his drink.

"Thanks Mukuro!" I smiled.

**6:00**

"Mukuro! I'm going to Kokuyou Land with you!" I grabbed Mukuro's arm and walked out of the house.

"I'm coming with you guys." Reborn followed. "Don't worry I'm not interfering." Mukuro stared.

"Don't worry Mukuro! He won't interfere!" I squeezed his arm.

"Okay. I trust you." Mukuro kissed my head.

**Kokuyou Land**

"I'm going that way ok?" Reborn pointed at the building.

"Sure!" I nodded. Reborn smirked at me.

"I've got a feeling he wants me to do that….." I thought. Reborn's eyes shined. "As I thought…." I sighed.

"What is that Arcobaleno planning?" Mukuro walked inside.

"I hope it's nothing bad." I laughed nervously. "Nee, where's Ken and Chikusa?" I looked around.

"They're out buying things." Mukuro answered.

"This may be a good chance for me to not be seen. Phew…." I sighed in relief.

"Why are you sighing?" Mukuro asked.

"Ah! No-Nothing!" I stood up still. "Say Mukuro! I want to say something for your present!"

"Hm? My present?" Mukuro blinked.

"Actually, I don't want anybody to see and yeah….." I rubbed my head.

"Ok we can go in that room." He pointed. After we walked inside the room I saw Reborn through the window with Colonello. "What's Colonello doing there?" I sweat dropped. Reborn stuck up his thumb saying 'Good luck'.

"Someone break that thumb! Wait…..there's someone with them!" I stared. "Kyoya? Why is Kyoya here? This is even harder!"

"So? What is your present?" Mukuro asked.

"Ah! Um….!" I stopped. "Lambo! Aria! This is different from what you said!" I looked down. "I'm just going to get this over with!" I stared at Mukuro. "Mukuro, can you close your eyes for a bit?" I asked.

"Hm? Why?" Mukuro asked.

"Just do it! It's for your present!" I quickly said.

"Hmm…..ok." Mukuro closed his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes ok?"

"Ok." He smiled.

"Are you sure? Even if I do something to you?"

"I won't. Because I trust you Sakura-chan." Mukuro replied.

"Okay!" I stared at Mukuro and stared out the window. Reborn brought out a Leon hammer. "Ack! No mercy? I've got no other choice!" I walked towards Mukuro and kissed the side of his lips. Then I hugged him.

"You can open your eyes now!" I said. Mukuro opened his eyes and touched the side of his lips. "What just happened?"

"That was my present!" I yelled. Mukuro blinked. "Don't ask why!" Mukuro smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Mukuro hugged back.

"Happy birthday, Mukuro."

**At the building where Reborn was**

"Colonello, you got that on tape?" Reborn asked.

"I got it, hey!" Colonello closed it. "You got the pictures?"

"Yeah!" Reborn held out his camera.

"Hmph." Kyoya got up and turned.

"How was that Hibari? Are you going to fight Mukuro over her?" Reborn asked.

"I'm not going to win over her. I'm going to crush him though." Kyoya smirked and walked away. Reborn smirked.

"Maa! That's ok!" Reborn stared down again smirking.

**The next day**

"REBORN-SAN!" Gokudera screamed. "IS IT TRUE?"

"What is?" Tsuna asked.

"Reborn-san took pictures of Sakura and Mukuro kissing and hugging!" Gokudera explained.

"WHAT?" Tsuna's eyes pooped out. "REALLY?"

"Huh? Serious?" Yamamoto blushed.

"Yup!" Reborn put in the tape and showed the pictures. The three bys gawked until the video ended.

"Good morning." I yawned barging in. "What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"It seems that you slept in well." Reborn smiled.

"Hmm….yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Could it be because of this?" Reborn brought up a photo of me and Mukuro kissing.

"Wha-? Reborn!"

"And besides, you only kissed the side of his lips." Reborn sighed.

"What?" Tsuna blushed.

"Serious?" Gokudera blushed.

"This is a misunderstanding here!" I laughed.

"What misunderstanding?" Kyoya asked from the window.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna jumped back.

"Kyoya….did you see….?" I trembled.

"Yeah I did." Kyoya bluntly replied. The three boys froze.

"No! Kyoya! I'm not going out with him!" I explained.

"The Infant told me." He sighed.

"Eh?" I blinked and looked at Reborn.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is killing him." Kyoya jumped off and walked away.

"…." I was sweating and remembered what Kyoya told me.

**Flashback**

"Be careful." Kyoya replied and walked to Namimori.

**End of Flashback**

"Deh? Was his lips soft?" Reborn asked. I covered my mouth and looked at Reborn who was ready to hit me with his Leon hammer.

"I'll be honest. It was." I blushed a bit. The boys gawked and Tsuna fainted. Reborn smirked. Pink smoke appeared.

"My, oh my. If it isn't Sakura-san." Adult Lambo blinked. "How was the kiss?"

"…..uh…" I sweated.

"She said it was soft! Here's the tape." Reborn pointed at the T.V. Lambo saw the whole thing and stared at me.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Must tell the others." He replied.

"Wah? Wait! Ah-!" pink smoke filled the room and Lambo was back to normal.

"You're lucky!" Reborn smirked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu fu…...I have one question.**

**Sakura: Y-yes?**

**Mukuro: Who started the idea of kissing me?**

**Reborn: It was me.**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu fu…I must thank you Arcobaleno.**

**Reborn: Don't sweat it!**

**Sakura: Shut up! Say something else will you?**

**Mukuro: Ku fu fu fu fu….about what?**

**Sakura: I don't know! Please don't talk about the plan please!**

**Reborn: It doesn't matter! Everyone knows now!**

**Ryohei: Love….**

**Sakura: Ryohei is still going on about that?**

**Yoru: Hibari-kun….**

**Sakura: Don't let it get to you!**

**Ryohei: You were the one who started it!**

**Yoru: Hibari kissed you! I never got the chance! *cries***

**Sakura: Shut up Yoru! Kyoya did that on his own!**

**Reborn: That's the end of the show!**

**Sakura: Next birthday! Colonello's birthday! July 7****th****!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will!**

**Reborn and Sakura: Ciao ciao! *Mukuro hugs me from behind***

**Hoped you enjoyed this! The kissing one may be weird….but still! This took like 10 pages btw. And I hope Woopa is happy as well! Reviews! ~^^~**


	21. Omake 21

**Hope you enjoy! I almost forgot, Mammon's birthday is on July 2****nd****! ~^`^~ But anyways, please enjoy! **

"Reborn! Good news, good news!" I yelled inside Tsuna's room.

"What?" Reborn sipped his coffee.

"Sakura-san please quiet down." Tsuna sighed.

"Varia is here! To celebrate Mammon's birthday!" I smirked.

"So?" Reborn shrugged.

"Throw a party! I planned this with Lussuria and Bel!" I yelled.

"WHAT?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Shh." I shushed Tsuna. Tsuna blushed.

"I'm too shocked! I don't want to celebrate!" Tsuna shook his head quickly.

"VOIIII! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS WOMAN?" Squalo yelled.

"Ngrahh!" Tsuna yelled covering his ears.

"Mammon's birthday of course!" I yelled.

"Can you quiet down? And why are you in my room?" Tsuna asked.

"Like you're to talk scum!" Squalo shot back.

"I'd say the same for you." I replied.

"What?" Squalo yelled.

"Simmer down sweetie." Lussuria giggled.

"No way, did Lussuria just laughed?" Tsuna shivered.

"I think he did Tsuna." I answered.

"Shut up! Why did you force the boss to!" he yelled.

"Because it's no fun if boss won't come!" Lussuria smiled.

"~Shi shi shi~! Besides, I already have my present for Mammon." Bel replied.

"Me too!" Lussuria held out a cute little cape for Mammon.

"We don't need that crap!" he yelled.

"Why? Xan-chan agreed with this too." I replied.

"What….did you say?" Squalo asked.

"I said Xan-chan agreed with this." I repeated.

"Boss agreed with this party?" Squalo asked.

"Yes. I'm not lying." I sighed.

"F*** YOU WOMAN!" Squalo yelled.

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, stop swearing. Jeez, Italian people with short temper are a pain in the arse." I sighed.

"Look who's talking here!" Squalo yelled. "And why didn't the author starred part of the "f***" you" when the woman was talking? Wait! The author did it to me only!"

"Whatever! Where's Mammon?" I asked.

"Counting money at a hotel where the others are at." Lussuria answered.

"Cool. Let's make food and watch the stars." I replied.

"~Shi shi shi~! And give presents of course." Bel laughed.

"Why stars? We're not looking at dead people here!" Squalo yelled.

"Ah, um…." Tsuna raised his hand.

"Yeah?" I turned to Tsuna.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Squalo shouted.

"Why not watch fireworks? It may not be the day but they do fireworks early too." Tsuna suggested.

"Fireworks?" I blinked.

"What's that scum talking about? We're not celebrating Independence Day!" Squalo uttered.

"I will accept!" Lussuria moved his pinky.

"~Shi shi shi~! Me too!" Bel grinned.

"What are fireworks?" I asked.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me.

"What are fireworks?" I repeated the question again.

"What do you mean? Fireworks are fireworks." Squalo explained.

"Um, I've never seen fireworks before." I replied.

"HUH?"

"But I'm interested! Let's go!" I smiled. "Tsuna, where's the location?" I asked.

"Ah, at Namimori Shrine has a good view." He answered.

"What time?"

"8:00."

"We'll meet there okay? Bring your friends Tsuna, Squalo!" I ran down stairs.

"Tch!" Squalo jumped out of the window.

"Wait Squ-chan!" Lussuria chased Squalo as Bel followed.

"How did it end up this way?" Tsuna sighed.

"Maa, we're celebrating Colonello's birthday too." Reborn added.

"What? Colonello's birthday too? It's the same as Mammon's?" Tsuna blinked.

"No. We're celebrating his very early." Reborn answered. _Author: Think of this as Mammon's birthday._

"Ah. Okay…." Tsuna agreed. _Author: Did you just answer me Tsuna? O_O_

"Lal is coming here." Reborn replied.

"Lal too?" Tsuna blinked.

"Sakura and I called her to come for an emergency. We lied to her." Reborn smirked.

"Why are you lying to her? She will kill us!" Tsuna yelled.

"Nope! Of course not!" Reborn smiled.

"How are you so sure?" Tsuna yelled.

"Maa, calm down."

"How can I calm down?" Tsuna shouted.

"Let's see what will happen."

"What am I suppose to say to the other?" Tsuna asked.

"Just say come to Namimori Shrine to watch the fireworks." Reborn simply said. "Bring your guardians too."

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Sakura asked for it. Besides, you're the boss." Reborn answered.

"That's it?" Tsuna slouched.

"Quit slouching and get going!" Reborn kicked Tsuna from behind the door.

**Hotel**

"VOOOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo screamed. "That piece of shit!"

"Don't say that to the boss!" Lussuria pouted.

"~Shi shi shi~! Can't wait! It's only 6:00 too!" Bel laughed.

"What do you mean?" Mammon asked.

"~Ara~! Mammon!" Lussuria smiled.

"What do you mean "can't wait"?" Mammon asked.

"VOI! It's too foolish to tell you!" Squalo yelled.

"Huh?" Mammon then sat down next to Bel.

"Forget it!" Squalo shouted.

"Hey Mammon, go to Namimori Shrine at 8:00 okay?" Lussuria pleaded.

"Huh? Why? Unless you got money, I can come." Mammon answered.

"Boss is coming." Bel added.

"Why is Boss coming?" Mammon asked.

"Can't believe it!" Squalo turned away.

"Does Boss want me to come or something?" Mammon asked.

"It's best if you come." Lussuria lied.

"Sure." Mammon agreed and walked away.

"Yes! We got him to come!" Lussuria stuck his pinky up. Squalo snapped.

"Lussuria, its thumbs up, not the pinky." I replied.

"Well this is my way of showing success!" Lussuria yelled.

"~Shi shi shi~! Who cares? As least we got Mammon to come!" Bel laughed.

"LIKE I CARE!" Squalo shouted.

"Well we care." I replied.

"Bitch!" Squalo twitched.

"Well, we're celebrating someone's birthday as well." I added.

"Wha-! Really?" Squalo turned to me.

"Yeah. It's Colonello's birthday." I answered.

"That Arcobaleno's birthday?" Squalo shouted. "VOI! Why are we celebrating two Arcobalenos' birthdays!"

"Cause? Besides, I mean I don't have the money to buy two big cakes for their birthdays. Instead, I will celebrate both of them for one huge cake!"

"Who cares? That's expensive!" Squalo shouted.

"I know. So I used the Varia money." I answered.

"What? You used our money?" Squalo backed away.

"Yup. Except for Mammon's." I added.

"F*** YOU WOMAN!" Squalo looked at me angrily. "Why is the author not allowing me to say the F word?"

"Woah! Medusa! Don't look at his face peoples!" I warned.

"VOI!" Squalo shouted.

"Maa, maa! I'm going to see Colonello!" I jumped out of the window and dashed away.

"VOI!" Squalo yelled.

**The field where Ryohei was trained**

"Colonello!" I waved.

"What's up, hey?" Colonello asked while polishing his rifle.

"Can you come to Namimori Shrine at 8:00? Lal is coming too." I pleaded.

"Lal is coming too?" Colonello stopped polishing.

"Yeah." I answered.

"I will come. But why?"

"Ah. That's a secret. Sorry." I bowed and ran away. "Don't you forget!" I shouted.

**Namimori Shrine at 8:00**

"They're late…." I sighed sitting at the steps with Tsuna, Reborn, and Lambo. The table was set with food that is covered.

"Well, they probably don't want to go…." Tsuna suggested.

"Hello Juudaime!" Gokudera waved.

"Yo Tsuna, kid, Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto smiled.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted running up the steps.

"…." Kyoya just walked up the stairs.

"Boss…." Chrome walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Tsuna.

"Where's the Varia?" I wondered.

"They should be here." Reborn said.

"Sakura! Hibari-kun!" Yoru called out.

"What are you doing here? I didn't invite you." I replied.

"How mean!"

"Yo! I came just as I was told, hey!" Colonello shouted.

"Master!" Ryohei called out.

"Hide from Lal." I ordered.

"Lal isn't here yet?" Colonello looked around.

"Think so." I answered.

"Alright." Colonello hid behind a few bushes.

"Well it's 7: 59." Reborn looked at his watch.

"Ok." I put on my earplugs. Reborn as well.

"Reborn? Why are you wear-?"

"VOIIIIII!" Squalo yelled.

"Hey Squalo." Yamamoto smiled.

"~Ara~!" Lussuria did a little dance.

"~Shi shi shi~! Can't wait!" Bel laughed.

"Why did you call me so sudden?" Lal yelled.

"Lal is smaller." Tsuna blinked.

"Hey Lal!" I waved.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"Truth is Colonello's birthday is today." I answered.

"Colonello's?" Lal blushed.

"Hey Lal, hey!" Colonello charged towards Lal.

"Colonello!" Lal shouted and charged towards Colonello. They both began to fight at full strength with their combat abilities and guns.

"Why is everyone fighting!" Tsuna panicked. A sound exploded. A red fire cracker flew in the air, exploded in to a flower like shape and disappeared.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Fireworks." Yamamoto answered.

"EXTREME FIREWORKS!" Ryohei scaremed.

"VOOIIII! SHUT THE F*** UP!" Squalo yelled. "F*** YOU AUTHOR!"

"Cause she always stars the fuck you part?" Bel snickered.

"EXACTLY!" Squalo snapped.

"Maa, maa!" Yamamoto tried to calm Squalo.

"That was really pretty." I replied.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me.

"Fireworks are pretty! I want to see more!" I smiled.

"Let's celebrate first!" Reborn yelled.

"Oh yeah."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMMON, COLONELLO!" Everyone shouted out. Fireworks started flying to the air and exploded.

"Let's go and see the fireworks!" Yoru yelled.

"I'm going with Squ-chan!" Lussuria grabbed Squalo and ran towards the location.

"I'm going with Mammon." Bel followed. "And your present." Bel gave Mammon knives.

"Die." Mammon refused and followed.

"LET'S GO SAWADA!" Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and ran. Tsuna was holding Lambo.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"You go with Yamamoto." I said to Gokudera.

"No way! Baseball-freak?" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto.

"I'm going with Hibari-kun!" Yoru grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Die." He hit her towards Gokudera.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera yelled.

"I was trying to go with Hibari-kun!"

"Let's go Lal, hey!" Colonello grabbed Lal's hand.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Lal blushed as Colonello flew towards the location.

"I want to go with Hibari-kun!" Yoru complained.

"Just get GOING!" I grabbed Yoru and threw her at the location.

"Wow! Wanna join the baseball club?" Yamamoto asked.

"Sure maybe." I answered. "Go with Gokudera." I ordered.

"WHAT? No way!" Gokudera refused.

"You want me to use my baseball skills?" I glared.

"Uh….never mind…." Gokudera sweat dropped and went with Yamamoto.

"You guys can go together." I said Kyoya and Chrome.

"Leader!" Kusakabe yelled and ran up the stairs.

"Kusakabe?" I blinked.

"Let's go!" he walked with Kyoya towards the location. Ken and Chikusa walked up the stairs.

"Ken and Chikusa too?"

"Ken, Chikusa." Chrome said.

"Let's go." Chikusa sighed and walked with Ken as Chrome followed.

"I might as well go alone…." I sighed and followed.

"Ah! Everyone is here!" Tsuna smiled. "Ah, Sakura-san don't you have someone to go with?

"Huh? Ah no it's ok." I shook my head.

"You sure?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah it's ok." More fireworks exploded.

"Thanks for coming, Lal." Colonello said.

"I didn't need to come if I knew it was your birthday!" Lal yelled.

"This party is a waste." Mammon uttered.

"It's all cool. Boss is with Levi over there." Bel pointed.

"I see." Mammon sighed and sat on the ground as everyone watched the fireworks.

**Mammon: ….**

**Colonello: Hey, hey.**

**Sakura: Someone please say how the party was.**

**Colonello: Glad Lal was there.**

**Mammon: Horrible. No money.**

**Reborn: It seems it was boring.**

**Sakura: I'll kill you Arcobaleno.**

**Squalo: VOI! Where's the Author? I'm going to kill her!**

**Author: *crying***

**Sakura: Author-san! *runs to Author and comforts* What's wrong?**

**Author: It's hard to update now!**

**Sakura: Huh? Why?**

**Author: I got school. I have to do some of my workbooks I don't do.**

**Sakura: Huh?**

**Squalo: The Author is stupid?**

**Sakura: Author-san isn't stupid!**

**Author: So I will update at least one or two chapters each week. Maybe I won't.**

**Sakura: Cool.**

**Author: I won't do Romario's birthday by the way.**

**Dino: EH? Why?**

**Sakura: Oh hey Dino-san.**

**Author: Because. He's an old man.**

**Dino: That's rude!**

**Author: He got no screen time, nothing awesome, and always have to look out Enzo. Nothing new.**

**Dino: *shocked***

**Reborn: Well most of them are Dino's fault.**

**Sakura: Dino-san's?**

**Author: Not Ken's birthday either.**

**Ken: What? You did Kakipi's birthday but not mine?**

**Author: Too lazy, you eat too much, nothing new.**

**Sakura: Cause you don't care about Chrome but Mukuro.**

**Ken: Shut up!**

**Sakura: Next birthday, Basil's birthday, July 23****rd****.**

**Reborn: Watch it with your dying will!**

**Sakura and Reborn: Ciao ciao! **


	22. Omake 22

**Hope you enjoy! TT^TT I couldn't let angelxgirlx21's review down so for the people with their birthdays really close, I plan to make two people being celebrated. Sucks to have a lot of work…enjoy and review!**

"Boss, we're here." Romario said and stopped the car in front of Tsuna's house.

"Thanks Romario." Dino got out of the car and rang the doorbell. The door opened.

"Ah, Dino-san!" Tsuna smiled. "Why are you here?"

"I want to ask Sakura a favor." He laughed and walked in the house.

"Sakura-san? A favor?" Tsuna blinked as he watched Dino walking upstairs.

"Yo Sakura!" Dino opened the door. Reborn then kicked him in the face.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! That hurts!" Dino covered his face.

"Are you alright Dino!" I asked and ran towards him. "Reborn!"

"He's never careful. After all, his subordinates aren't with him." Reborn answered.

"That's true but…." I turned to Dino.

"Anyways, I have a favor to ask." Dino got up.

"A favor? What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Romario's birthday. I want your help." Dino answered.

"Just don't let him work." I suggested.

"Someone else can replace him." Reborn added.

"At lest help me you guys!" Dino pleaded.

"It's simple. I plan on celebrating Basil's birthday too. Let's celebrate both of their birthdays. Help me Dino." I answered.

"I was the one asking for help…."Dino sighed. "But thanks anyways…."

"Since I already gave you an advice, help me!" I yelled.

"Wait a minute! That's not a complete advice I can do on my own!"

"I help you, you help me. Fair enough?" I sighed.

"Okay." Dino nodded.

"Reborn, you'll help right?" I asked.

"Ah. Sure." Reborn put his cup of coffee on the table and jumped on Dino's shoulder.

"If you're in Japan, where do you live?" I asked.

"In a hotel." Dino answered.

"_How rich is this guy?"_ I gawked.

"Why ask?" Dino blinked.

"Ah….I was thinking we can celebrate at your place but I wasn't expecting a hotel." I sweat dropped.

"Sorry….is it bad?" Dino asked.

"No it's okay. I'm sure Basil is okay with it." I answered.

"Basil? Is it okay for him to come here from his organization?" Dino asked.

"His organization? The Student Advisor organization? It's all cool. Iemitsu can take care of his work." I stuck up my thumb.

"Yo! You are talking about me?" Iemitsu then sneezed and waved.

"Get lost old man!" I screamed and kicked him out of the window.

"Ouch!" Iemitsu rubbed his head.

"That's a shame Iemitsu. You even did your best to climb up the window silently." Reborn smirked.

"No wonder I didn't notice you." I sighed. "Deh? Why are you here?" I asked Iemitsu.

"I want to celebrate my subordinate's birthday. He's done a good work in our Student Advisor Organization after all."

"Okay so we got three people helping…." I sighed. _Author: Oi! Oi! Hurry up and get on with the birthday already!_

"I'll take care of Basil." Iemitsu started.

"Dino and I will do something about Romario." I replied.

"Okay." Dino nodded.

"Wait, where will the party be held?" I asked.

"How about the backyard of the hotel?" Dino suggested.

"There's such thing?" I asked.

"Yeah…." Dino answered.

"Then I'll prepare the party with Tsuna and the others." Reborn jumped towards the door and walked out.

"We'd better hurry!" I yelled and grabbed Dino's hand and ran out of the house.

**While walking**

"Hey, is it okay? I mean your advice." Dino asked.

"Yeah I'm sure it's fine." I nodded.

"But most of subordinates are doing some errands for me. I don't think there's anyone who can replace him."

"Then I'll replace him for you." I suggested.

"You sure?" Dino asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

**At the hotel**

"What?" Romario wiped his glasses and put them on.

"As Dino said, you will not work today." I answered.

"Yeah." Dino rubbed the back of his head.

"Come to the back yard of this hotel at 7:00." I added.

"It's at 7:00?" Dino asked.

"Shh!" I put my finger on my lips.

"Okay boss. Be careful." Romario walked out of the room.

"Success!" I stuck up my thumb.

"That was super easy…." Dino sweat dropped.

"Are you nervous that you couldn't tell him?" I asked.

"Yeah something like that…."

"Well I'm his replacement. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We need to see if the others are going well."

"Got it." I nodded.

**In a training area**

"Hey Basil!" Iemitsu waved.

"Oh. Master. Hello." He bowed.

"Yo Basil. Training?" he asked.

"Yes Master!" Bail answered.

"I'll help you then." Iemitsu suggested. _Author: Oi! You can't make Basil work when it's near his birthday!_

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled and smacked Iemitsu on the head.

"Ouch! Where'd you come from!" Iemitsu rubbed his head.

"Basil! You don't have to train!" I smiled.

"Eh? But Master-!"

"He changed his mind."

"Sakura…." Dino sighed.

"Basil you can rest and see Tsuna and the others." I suggested.

"Okay." Basil nodded and walked towards Tsuna's house.

"At least he's gone…." I sighed. "Wait, isn't Tsuna and the others doing the party?" I blinked.

"This is bad…." Dino sweat dropped. "Where are they? Tsuna's mama may be cooking already…."

"Let's hurry up then." I replied.

"I'll call Romario-!"

"No you can't!" I grabbed Dino's arm. "Romario can't work! You were the one who told him to take a break!"

"You were the one who told him to take a break!" Dino shot back.

"Even so, he has to look after you and Enzo!" I added. "So leave it to Reborn!"

"We'd better check though." Iemitsu suggested.

"You're right." I nodded.

"How will we get there in time?" Dino asked.

"Just run." I shrugged.

"Eh?" Dino yelled.

"Fine! Dino come with me! Iemitsu, you take the bus!"

"Why me?" Iemitsu asked.

"Cause you're an old man!" I answered back.

"Thanks a lot…." He walked towards the bus stop sulking.

"Saa, let's go Dino!" I grabbed Dino's hand and started to run through the forest.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Dino asked.

"Cause you don't have your subordinates around so you have to come with me!" I yelled. "You'll trip and fall on your face, roll down a hill, and a monkey will bite your ass off and you'll be stuck forever until the party ends!"

"Why a monkey?" Dino asked.

"Monkeys have teeth!" I yelled.

"But isn't this a forest?" Dino asked.

"A shortcut." I answered.

"How neat!" Dino smiled.

**10 minutes later**

"Sorry." I turned to Dino. "We're lost."

"What?" Dino yelled. "What are we going to do? I better stay with you or else a monkey will appear."

"Hm? A person is over there." I blinked and walked towards the person and hiding from him. Dino followed.

"Isn't that-?" We blinked some more and noticed that the person had black spiky hair, glasses, and a mustache. "Romario?" we gawked.

"Hm….I am lost. Man, and it's my birthday too. Why did boss suddenly tell me to go off?" he sighed and walked to the further woods.

"Romario isn't happy." I replied.

"You told him to take a break! How can you send him away like that?" Dino yelled.

"You should've asked him then Bucking Bronco!" I yelled back. Romario heard some noises and walked towards a bush to see us fighting with Dino on top of me.

"Boss…." Romario replied. "You had a wife?"

"No Romario! I can explain!" Dino panicked.

"I'll look for a way out while you guys do…your thing…." Romario quickly ran to the woods.

"Wait Romario!" Dino yelled but Romario was gone. "Now what? This must be his worst day."

"Let's fix it then." I answered. "Tell him how you feel."

"Don't confess to an old man!" Yoru yelled and ran towards Dino. I kicked Yoru in the stomach and she flew 1 yard away.

"Phew! A Monkey almost bit you Dino." I sighed.

"No….I'm sure it was a girl." Dino sweat dropped.

"No need to worry. Ignore it." I stuck up my thumb. "Anyways, tell Romario what's best for him."

"You sure it's alright?" Dino asked.

"It's fine. Just tell him the party is held in the back yard of the party at 7:00 after that." I walked away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Dino asked.

"I'm going to try and find out a way to break through this forest." I quickly ran away.

"Wait!" Dino yelled but I was gone.

**Tsuna's house**

"~Ara~! Tsu-kun's friend? I'm sorry but he is out right now." Nana apologized.

"Ah it's okay." Basil shook his head and stared at all the food Nana made. "You sure are making a lot of food today. Why is that?" he asked.

"Ah! That is-!"

"Because we've got a feast today!" I covered Nana's mouth.

"~Ara~! Sakura-chan! When were you here?" she asked.

"Just a surprise!" I giggled.

"Basil, go out with Sakura for a bit." Reborn ordered.

"Okay." Basil nodded. I grabbed Basil's hand.

"Let's go!" I whispered. "Mother, we're going out for a bit!"

"Take care!" Nana called out as the door slammed.

"Sakura-dono?" Basil blinked.

"Sorry, I didn't want anybody to disturb her cooking." I laughed.

"Ah, I see." Basil smiled.

"What time is it?" I looked at my watch on my wrist.

"It's 4:30." Basil answered looking at my watch. "Okay! Come to the backyard of the hotel Dino works at 7:00 got it?" I waved at Basil and ran away.

"What is that old man doing?" I called Iemitsu. "Hello?" I asked angrily.

"Oh hey." Iemitsu answered.

"Where the heck are you?" I asked.

"Oh. Still waiting for the bus." Iemitsu answered.

"Okay, if you're late, you don't need to come. Bye." I hung up.

**7:00**

"So…." Reborn started. "You promised to make this a success but no one's coming."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Iemitsu didn't come! Basil is wandering off! Dino and Romario are probably lost in the forest! What do we do!" I yelled.

"Sorry for being late." Dino waved with bandages on him.

"What's with all those bandages? And where's Romario?" I asked.

"Oh. Romario and Kusakabe are coming. They were buying liquor." Dino answered.

"At their age?" I asked.

"Don't ask." Dino sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry. Was I too late?" Basil asked. "I was playing with a rat near the ocean."

"No you're not late." I smiled.

"Hey Boss." Romario answered holding a bag of liquor.

"Leader." Kusakabe said as Kyoya walked in.

"I don't remember inviting him." I blinked.

"Ah! Dino-san!" Tsuna blinked.

"Juudaime! Let's celebrate!" Gokudera yelled.

"Let's have fun!" Yamamoto smiled.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed.

"Geh? Where'd they come from!" I yelled.

"Everyone's here. Alright. Let's shout it." Reborn smirked.

"Happy birthday Basil, Romario!" Everyone shouted.

"Thank you very much everyone." Basil smiled.

"Me too." Romario bowed to Dino.

"Why to me?" Dino asked. "Actually, it was Sakura. I asked for her help after all."

"Who cares? Let's eat. Nana made all this!" I smiled.

"Time to eat!" everyone yelled and started to dig in.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey everyone!" Iemitsu waved but no one was there. "Do not tell me!" he looked to his right, then his left. "I was late?"

"Yo." I waved as everyone got out of their hiding space.

"Oh hey…."

"You were late. Everyone hid because we knew you were coming. Whatever. It's time for your spanking." I smirked and got out a gun.

"Hey! At least I'm here right?" Iemitsu started to dodge my bullets. "Nana! Help!" he cried. Everyone started to laugh.

**Romario: Thanks for the party.**

**Basil: I appreciate it. *bows***

**Sakura: Thanks!**

**Reborn: Tch! Wished it wasn't successful.**

**Sakura: What? *glares***

**Author: Hel…lo…. *falls down.***

**Sakura: Author-san! Are you alright? Hang in there!**

**Author: Should I do Ken's birthday?**

**Sakura: Ah! Don't do it! **

**Author: Eh? Why is that? *blinks***

**Sakura: If you do it! I'm gonna get sexually harassed physically!**

**Basil: Eh? **

**Reborn: Do it, Chosha-san! (Chosha means Author in Japanese.)**

**Sakura: Don't do it!**

**Author: Hmm….angelxgirlx21 said not to skip birthdays….I think I'll do it.**

**Sakura: *stoned***

**Reborn: It's decided then. Joshima Ken's birthday, July 28****th****. Read it with your dying will!**

**Reborn and Author: Ciao ciao!**


	23. Omake 23

**Hope you enjoy! Ken's birthday, July 28****th****. Unfortunately, this is the last birthday chapter because next one is Ryohei, BUT, this won't end! Ryohei's birthday will be celebrated when he is in the future. So you don't need to worry! XD Oh yeah, the user "speed and write" said "what about the characters that aren't given a birthday?" Honestly, I haven't been thinking about it and decided that I'll update theirs on any day. I may not include everyone. And I'm pretty sure I skipped Lanchia but sorry, I forgot his birthday. Conversation is at the end of this chapter and I'll shut up so enjoy.**

"Hey, this is the last chapter right?" Reborn said walking on top of a brick wall.

"We're not supposed to talk about that Reborn." I sighed putting my hand on my face.

"Hm? Why?" Reborn asked. "The Author must be working really hard huh?"

"Yeah I suppose…." I sighed.

"And we had a conversation in the last chapter." Reborn smirked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And today's Ken's birthday." Reborn added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, so celebrate it." Reborn ordered.

"I don't take orders from you."

"You'd better. It's the last chapter."

"What do you mean? I don't wan-!"

"Shut up!" Reborn kicked me in the face. "No-Good Tsuna 2!" he pointed at me.

"What 2? My name isn't Tsuna!" I covered my face.

"Celebrate it then. If you don't, the Author's skills on writing birthdays are going to drop." Reborn added. _Author: Skills will drop? My skills have already dropped right everyone?_

"I refuse." I walked away from Reborn. Reborn smirked and headed towards Kokuyou Land.

**Kokuyou Land**

Reborn walked in and found Ken eating while Chikusa is standing doing nothing.

"Ah! Arcobaleno!" Ken yelled. Reborn changed Leon in to an umbrella and blocked out the food Ken was spitting out.

"Don't yell with your mouth full." Reborn closed his umbrella.

"Shut up! I'm eating snacks!" Ken yelled.

"Anyways, I've got a favor." Reborn said.

"Huh? Like hell I'm gonna do it!" Ken continued to munch on his snacks.

"If you do it, I will make Mukuro come out." Reborn smirked.

"Deal!" Ken agreed quickly.

"Ken…." Chikusa sighed.

**Tsuna's home**

"By the way, where's Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Who knows?" I shrugged. "Out to buy coffee?"

"Reborn usually follows me but today is different…." Tsuna blinked.

"Is that so? Perhaps he went to buy snacks for Ken?" I sipped on my tea.

"That's your job." Reborn said from the window. Tsuna turned to the window as I stood and tried to escape.

"Where do you think your going? Buy snacks for Ken already. I've got the list." Reborn held out a list with Ken's favorite snacks.

"You're joking right?" I laughed.

"I'm not. Now get going!" Reborn put the list in my hood and kicked me out of the window.

"Sakura-san!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ouch…." I rubbed my head. "Why do I have to do it? I've got no money!"

"It's alright. Just steal. Or ask some money from some rich person." Reborn answered.

"Such as?"

"Hibari, Dino, Romario, Iemitsu, and Yamamoto. You can ask anybody else too." Reborn suggested.

"Die."

"Can't you ask Yoru?" Reborn asked.

"That's right!" I smirked. "Thanks Reborn!" I waved and went to find Yoru.

**Namimori School**

"Hm?" I noticed Yoru at the front of the school gates peeking to see Kyoya looking at the school from the roof.

"What are you doing?" I sweat dropped.

"Ah! Sakura! Please help me!" Yoru cried.

"What?" I asked.

"Help me! I want to be friends with Hibari-kun!" Yoru cried.

"Then give me money. Then I'll help you." I smirked.

"Okay!" she agreed with her eyes sparkling.

"That was fast…." I sweat dropped. "Give me the money first."

"Hey! You didn't help us be friends!" she yelled.

"I'll help you afterwards. If you don't give it to me, I won't help you otherwise."

"Alright!" Yoru gave me money in an envelope.

"Let's go." I said.

"Let's intrude!" she yelled and skipped to the building.

**The roof**

"~Hibari-kun~!" Yoru waved. "Let's be friends!"

"No." he bluntly answered.

"Why?" Yoru asked.

"You're annoying." He turned away.

"Don't be like that Kyoya!" I patted his shoulder. "Your only friend was Tsuna and the others! Including Hibird too! Make more friends!"

"I won't make friends. They always crowd together." Kyoya answered.

"Sorry, no good Yoru." I shook my head.

"That's awesome!" she yelled. "He didn't bite you to death when you patted on his shoulder! I'd better try!" she walked towards Kyoya and tried to pat on his shoulder. Before she could, Kyoya hit her chine with his tonfa.

"It's best if you don't try…." I sweat dropped.

**While walking to Kokuyou Land**

"This is too much…." I sighed carrying four bags full of snacks.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said while walking on a brick wall.

"Reborn…." I sighed. "I just give this to him right?"

"Yeah, there won't be a party for him." Reborn answered.

"Oh, fine by me."

"Their will be a reunion though." Reborn added.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." Reborn smirked.

**Kokuyou Land**

"…" Chikusa stared at Reborn and me. "What brings you here?"

"We're here to see Ken." Reborn answered. "And Mukuro." Reborn added.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"What's going on Kakipii?" Ken blinked and saw the snacks I was carrying. "Yahoo!" he quickly grabbed them and brought them to his couch.

"Hey…." I sweat dropped.

"Ku fu fu fu…." Mukuro laughed.

"Mukuro-san!" Ken yelled spitting out some snacks.

"Today must be your birthday isn't it Ken?" Mukuro turned to Ken.

"How did you know!" Ken asked.

"The Arcobaleno told me." Mukuro answered.

"This was your doing!" I yelled.

"Yeah." Reborn smiled.

"You son of a-!"

"Did you come to see me?" Mukuro asked.

"No!" I yelled. "Anyways, Happy Birthday Ken!"

"Ho?" Mukuro smiled.

"I told you I didn't come to see you!" I yelled.

"Your adventure of celebrating everyone's birthday isn't over." Reborn smiled.

**Ken: *munching on snacks.***

**Sakura: *sweat drop***

**Reborn: I guess we'll end here.**

**Sakura: Wait a minute!**

**Author: Then let's discuss on the next birthday.**

**Sakura: What? I finished!**

**Author: Not just yet! Some readers will be sad you know!**

**Some readers: You suck Author! Stop writing! : P**

**Author: *snap!***

**Sakura: Author-san? I think I see a mad mark….**

**Author: *cries at the corner***

**Sakura: Weren't you mad at first?**

**Reborn: Whatever. You'll be in BIG trouble.**

**Sakura: Why the hell do you know?**

**Reborn: Because I know.**

**Author: Any questions, review or PM me! *smiles***

**Sakura: Wow….her mood changes quickly…talk about mood swings….**

**Reborn: Wasn't this a bit short? Only 4 pages.**

**Sakura: Doesn't matter, does it?**

**Author: Next birthday, Sasagawa Ryohei August 26! **

**Reborn: Sakura disappears! Oops! Spoilers!**

**Author: Oh yeah, my school starts on August 16****th**** so I'm not sure if the update is going to be late or not but I promise it won't be very late! Please review!**

**Reborn: Read it with your dying will! **

**Sakura: I…disappeared…? *shock***

**Author and Reborn: Ciao ciao! *waves***


	24. Omake 24

**Hope you enjoy! Ryohei's birthday, August 26****th****! In the future! Enjoy! ^_^**

"Now that I think about it, isn't tomorrow Ryohei's birthday?" I asked Reborn.

"Yeah." Reborn answered.

"I see….wait! Why are we still continuing? I thought I already celebrated his birthday!" I stared at Reborn.

"Celebrate his birthday again then." Reborn smirked.

"What's with that smirk? What did Author-san said last time?" I asked.

"Whatever, I'm going back home to eat some food. What are you going to do?" Reborn asked.

"I'll just walk around." I waved my hand as Reborn nodded and walked away. I sighed and continued to walk. Then a red haired boy passed by and dropped something without me noticing. I noticed a pink ball on the ground.

"What is this? It can't be some bomb right? It's kinda related to Lambo's grenade." I sweat dropped and sighed. "I'll keep it then." I threw it up the air and caught it. I continued to throw it up the air and catch until I missed and it fell on me.

"Eh?" I blinked. Pink smoke surrounded my area.

**Tsuna's home**

"Hm? Did you felt something weird?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah." Reborn nodded.

"Really? I kinda felt it too." Yamamoto looked around.

"Me too." Gokudera nodded.

"Me three to the extreme." Ryohei looked around.

"Mama! Make me food! I felt something strange!" Lambo yelled.

**Someplace**

"Ow…." I rubbed the back of my head. "Where's this place? This doesn't look like Namimori but a forest." I looked around but there's nothing but a forest.

"What should I do? It's getting a bit cold." I put both my hand on my arms and rubbed them while walking around. I found something on the ground and picked it up.

"A device?" I blinked. "It's has something written."

"_Do Ryohei's birthday. Polish his boxing gloves and give him a party."_

"What the-? My main priority is to get out of the place before worrying about birthdays!" I yelled and then noticed an arrow at the bottom corner glowed. I pressed it and words appeared.

"_Hurry up and get out."_

"What? Easy for you to say!" I yelled back and pressed the arrow that glowed.

"_Just hurry up or else you may not come back alive."_

"And what do you know?" I yelled. "Wait! Why are you talking to me!" I pressed the glowing arrow again.

"_It doesn't matter! Hurry up or do you want to die there?"_

"You little piece of-!" I was twitching until I heard a voice.

"Oh? You lost?" a man asked.

"Ah….thanks that'll be helpful!" I smiled and noticed that man was wearing a suit, had a scar on his chin, holding a sword, and his hair was like Yamamoto's.

"Yamamoto?" I blinked.

"Hm? How do you know my name?" the man asked.

"Oops!" I covered my mouth.

"Could you be, Sakura-chan?" the man walked closer.

"He knows my name! He looks like Yamamoto, but a bit older. Is this an illusion?" I looked at the device and pressed the glowing arrow.

"_That's Yamamoto 10 years in the future. Quit hesitating and go."_

"Wha-! How do you know?" I yelled.

"Hm? Talking to a device?" he laughed.

"No! Um! Yamamoto?"

"Hm? Oh, it's me! Your friend, Yamamoto!" the man smiled pointing at his smile.

"Yamamoto…."

"Hm?" he blushed a bit.

"You look older. And where is this place? Why did I ended up here? What's the story?" I asked.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! I'll explain everything when we go back to the hideout." Yamamoto patted my shoulder.

"Um ok…." I nodded and pressed the glowing arrow.

"_Good. Now celebrate Ryohei's birthday."_

"Wait a minute! I haven't gotten to the hideout! And I need to know the story!" I yelled at the device.

"What's that?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah! This is just a…." I pressed the glowing arrow.

"_Don't let Yamamoto know about this device. If he does, you will never go back to your world."_

"That's bad!" I panicked.

"What's bad?"

"Ah! I'm getting a bit hungry! Let's eat when we go to your hideout." I quickly answered.

"Oh, sure." He nodded.

**The Hideout**

"This is a cool hideout! Who made it?" I asked.

"Vongola's inventor, Giannini. Tsuna told him to build it." Yamamoto answered.

"How neat! Is this where everyone is?" I asked.

"Except for Mukuro." Yamamoto added.

"Cool!"

"Hm? Oh, hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved.

"Eh? Gokudera?" I blinked and turned to see a man wearing a suit with Gokudera's hair.

"Hm?" Gokudera turned and saw Yamamoto and me.

"Yo! Gokudera!" Yamamoto smiled. Gokudera frowned and looked at me.

"Eh?" I blinked. He glared and walked away.

"Wha-What was that!" I yelled as Yamamoto quickly pulled me back.

"This is the complete opposite of what the older Sakura-chan would do." Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Let's eat. I'll explain everything ok?"

"Oh ok." I nodded.

**While eating**

"This is 10 years in the future." Yamamoto explained. "You probably went inside the 10 year bazooka."

"10 year….bazooka?" I blinked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"It wasn't a bazooka. It was a pink ball with spikes."

"Really? I never heard of that."

"Anyways, go on."

"Okay. Right now, Millefiore overwhelmed us and took the boss's life."

"Boss as in….Tsuna?" Yamamoto nodded.

"Is that why Gokudera's all sad?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto nodded again.

"What about Kyoko and Haru?" I asked.

"They're alright." Yamamoto answered.

"Then, what about the future me?" I asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Yamamoto asked. I nodded. "The future you….isn't here…the Millefiore took your future self's life."

"So I'm dead?" I asked.

"How can you say that so calmly?" Yamamoto sweat dropped. I pressed the glowing arrow on the device.

"_Oh yeah, that's right. You were dead in the future. Forgot to tell you that."_

"!" I stared at the device. "W-well! Wh-where's Ryohei?" I asked Yamamoto.

"Senpai? He's in that room over there." Yamamoto pointed. "I'll bring you there if you want." Yamamoto stood up.

"S-sure!" I pressed the glowing arrow behind my back and quickly turned to read the message.

"_Good. Now let's celebrate Ryohei's birthday in order to return to the past."_

"Wait a minute! I can go back to the past after this?" I asked. The arrow did not glow. I pressed it but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah nothing!" I smiled and walked out of the kitchen. "Hm?" I saw Gokudera leaning against the wall.

"Gokudera?" I blinked. Gokudera turned to see me and Yamamoto.

"What?" Gokudera glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" Gokudera asked.

"Is it because of Tsuna? You should be glaring at the bad guys, not me."

"Maa, maa Gokudera." Yamamoto smiled. "Let's go Sakura-chan!"

"Ah….ok." I nodded.

**Ryohei's room**

"Ryohei?" I asked. A fist almost hit in my face.

"Oh it's you. Hm? You look a lot younger than I thought." Ryohei blinked.

"Ah! She went inside the 10 year bazooka." Yamamoto answered. I pressed the glowing arrow.

"_Now celebrate or something. Polish his gloves or practice with him in boxing."_

"Like hell I'm gonna do that." I started to squeeze the device.

"Hm? Do what?" Ryohei asked.

"Ah! Nothing!" I laughed. "By the way, isn't tomorrow your birthday?" I asked.

"Oh? You extremely remembered to the extreme! Yeah it is." Ryohei answered.

"Wow….he's really mature."

"I must extremely celebrate it to the extreme with everyone and Kyoko!" Ryohei yelled.

"Um….ok." I nodded.

"Sakura-chan, it's getting pretty late." Yamamoto patted on my shoulder.

"Oh sure. Can I sleep here?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

"Where's my future-self's room?" I asked.

"You don't have one." Yamamoto answered.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"You usually sleep on the floor in Kyoya's, Ryohei's, Lambo's, or my room." Yamamoto added.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't want to be alone or something. She wanted to spend more time with us for some reason."

"Well I might as well do the same!" I laughed.

"Are you sure? You just came here."

"It's okay." I waved my hand.

"Then whose do you like to sleep in?" Yamamoto asked. I pressed the glowing arrow.

"_Sleep in anyone's. I don't care."_

"No one cares about you." I sweat dropped.

"What is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"It's a DS!" I answered.

"Oh ok."

"Um. How come not Gokudera's room?" I asked.

"Actually, every since Tsuna died, you've been smiling as if it was nothing that Gokudera's mad. You always run to me or Kyoya. You sometimes run to Ryohei too." Yamamoto answered.

"Well I would do the same." I sighed.

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked.

"I'm sure Tsuna doesn't want us to be sad because of his death. Besides, if you don't want to be sad and stay happy, smile!"

"Oh….have you decided where to sleep?" Yamamoto asked.

"No not really…." I sweat dropped. "Jaa, I'll sleep in Ryohei's room!" I looked at Ryohei.

"Sure to the extreme." Ryohei nodded.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

**That night**

"I can't sleep…." I mumbled as I folded the pillow behind my head and covered my ears.

"Extreme dash! Maximum Canon! Maximum Infinity!" Ryohei yelled while punching the sandbag. I pressed the glowing arrow.

"_It's all cool. It's still early. Go practice with him."_

"Yeah, right. It's only 9 PM!" I sighed. "Oh yeah. I haven't gotten your name yet. Who are you?" I pressed the glowing arrow again.

"_There's no need to know who I am. I'm merely a device. If you want to go back to the past, do his birthday."_

"Alright…." I sighed and got up from the ground.

"Oh? You want water?" Ryohei stopped and asked.

"No it's okay. How about I get you some water?" I asked.

"Thanks to the extreme." Ryohei nodded his head. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a cup. Just then a person walked in. I quickly looked up.

"Gokudera?" I blinked.

"What do you want? Just get out."

"Eh? I just want to pour a cup of water for Ryohei."

"I don't care. Your face pisses me off. Why don't you get out?"

"I guess I should! I don't belong here huh?" I smiled. Gokudera's eyes widened.

"Why are you saying the same thing your future-self said?" Gokudera glared.

"That's what my future-self said?" I blinked. Gokudera continued to glare at me. I blinked again and closed my eyes with a smile. "Nee, Gokudera, can I ask you something?" Gokudera continued to glare at me.

"Will you die for Tsuna?" I asked.

"I won't let that happen! I won't let Juudaime die either!"

"One choice only." I stared at him. "Guess you can't decide huh? Because you can't decide, Tsuna decided to take his life! To protect his guardians is the boss's duty isn't that right?" Gokudera gave a painful look.

"Oh? What happened?" Lambo asked scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Hey Lambo!" I waved.

"Why are you two arguing this late at night?" Lambo yawned.

"Late? It's only 9: 15 PM!" I yelled.

"I need to use the bathroom." He walked towards the bathroom.

**Ryohei's room**

"Sorry Ryohei, I was late." I laughed holding a cup of water.

"What took you?" Ryohei asked.

"I was talking to Gokudera for a bit." I laughed.

"Really? That's rare. Gokudera usually gets mad at you." Ryohei blinked.

"No. He was mad at me." I answered.

"Oh, was he scary?" Ryohei laughed.

"Not one bit. He didn't change at all! Well, his appearance did. Everyone's changed in the future! I didn't think you all would look so cool!" I lift up my fist towards Ryohei and smiled. "Hora! Let's do what we usually do!" Ryohei smiled and hit his fist against mines.

**The next day**

I woke up and sat up. "Huh?" I noticed the device right next to me. The arrow glowed and I pressed it.

"_You don't celebrate, you don't return to your world." _

"I know, I know." I scratched the back of my head and yawned. I noticed Ryohei's jacket on the floor. "Ryohei must've covered this on me." I picked it up and walked out of the room.

"Oh? You're awake?" Yamamoto turned to look at me.

"Oh, morning." I yawned. "Where's Ryohei?" I looked around.

"Oh, he's in the shower. He woke up a bit early and ran around the base." Yamamoto answered.

"The base? But it seems so small." I blinked. Yamamoto laughed.

"There is an elevator that brings you down to many floors. And some of them have a wide room for Senpai to run around and train."

"Heh~! Sounds so neat!" I smiled.

"Yup! All thanks to Vongola's inventor."

"I'm going to Ryohei!" I waved my hand and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Ryohei?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked and opened the door wide open.

"Use a towel or something to cover yourself please…." I sweat dropped and used his jacket to prevent from looking at his body.

"Oh sorry." Ryohei blushed a bit and closed the door. After a few minutes he opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to return your jacket." I handed him his jacket.

"Oh thanks to the extreme." Ryohei grabbed his jacket and wore it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, yeah it was okay. I didn't expect my future-self to sleep on the ground and all." I laughed nervously as we both walked in the kitchen.

"Huh? Oni-chan? Huh? Sakura-chan?" The future Kyoko blinked.

"Oh? Kyoko?" I blinked.

"Oh crap!" Ryohei sweat dropped.

"Why are you here? It thought you were murdered?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah! Well! Ginanini was making a machine of changing time and then the younger one showed up!" Ryohei laughed.

"Oh I see. But I'm glad to see you again." Kyoko wiped her tears.

"D-Don't cry Kyoko!" I laughed. "You can go. I will stay here for awhile." I turned to Ryohei.

"Okay." Ryohei nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Kyoko, I may not stay in this world forever." I looked down on the ground not facing Kyoko. "I heard about what happened to me and Tsuna but please don't worry." Kyoko just nodded with a sad expression.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Ah! A cake and a feast for Oni-chan's birthday!" Kyoko looked behind her. "I'm waiting for Haru-chan to get the from the pantry."

"Oh ok. I will help you too. Tell Haru about this as well."

"Ok." Kyoko smiled.

**20 minutes later**

"Ow…." I stared at my cut finger.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"Here! A bandage!" Haru quickly opened the bandage and covered it on my cut finger.

"Sorry…."

"It's ok! Leave this to us! You can rest!" Haru smiled.

"Thank you for what you've helped us with!" Kyoko smiled.

"Oh ok." I walked towards the door. "Be careful you two." I waved and walked out of the kitchen. "Now then what do I do?" I sighed and noticed a weird passage down ahead of me.

"Not bad to check it out." I thought and went ahead. "This is so Japanese…." I bumped my head against a wooden pole.

"Ow!"

"Who's there?" a man voice asked.

"Ah! Uh….I'm not here to steal things. I just wanted to see what this place is." I answered. "Hm? This voice sounds like….Kyoya? No of course not!" I crossed my arms and shook my head. Just then Kusakabe opened the door.

"Hello. Kyo-san would like a talk with you." Kusakabe said.

"Yupari…. (I knew it)" I slouched down and looked at Kyoya. "What do you want? Sorry I'm younger right now."

"That doesn't matter." Kyoya answered.

"You have not changed at all…." I sweat dropped.

"Maybe the outside but not in the inside." Kyoya grinned.

"I don't care. You just enjoy using the word _"I'll bite you to death,"_ That's all." I sighed. "Well I have no business with you."

"When I say I want to talk, I mean now. Your future-self always did this." Kyoya glared.

"Geh?" I twitched and sighed. "Fine. I will just do this just this once for the sake of of my future-self." I walked in and sat across him.

"Tetsu, you may go." Kyoya ordered.  
"Yes!" Kusakabe bowed, stood up, closed the door, and walked away.

"…." I stared at Kyoya who has closed eyes not sure whether he's asleep or not. "Hi? Having sweet dreams?" I asked.

"You heard about what happened to Sawada Tsunayoshi in this time right?" Kyoya opened his eyes.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And what do you think of it?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm sad…." I answered and looked down on the ground. Kyoya stared at me for a bit. "But…." Kyoya blinked. "Don't you think it is best not to stay gloomy forever? I don't think so." I smiled and looked out of the sky. "Just keep looking straight at the sky and you can see Tsuna smiling up there because he is happy that we're still together as a family even though this world is corrupted." Kyoya grinned.

"Why do you ask by the way?" I asked.

"You haven't changed, even your future-self or younger self. You didn't change." Kyoya answered smiling.

"Like you're to talk! Is that a bad thing?" I yelled.

"No. That's what's interesting about you."

"That's what interesting about me?" I blinked then shook my head. "No I don't think so."

"…." Kyoya again closed his eyes and stay silent for a while.

"Is that it?" I sweat dropped. "Well! I'm going!" I stood up and opened the door. "Ah! I almost forgot! Kyoya! You will come to Ryohei's party for his birthday right?"

"…."

"Then I will take that as a yes. See ya!" I waved and closed the door.

**After a few hours**

"Ryohei, can I polish your gloves?" I asked.

"Sure but why?" he asked.

"Because I want to." I answered.

"Sure. Don't push yourself okay? You just came here after all."

"Okay." I ran to his room, left my device on the table next to Ryohei's gloves, and started to polish it.

**30 minutes later**

"Oh? You're still polishing it?" Ryohei asked.

"Yeah." I showed him the gloves that were sparkling clean.

"It looks clean to me."

"Really?" I stared at it and then fell asleep with my head on the table.

"How troublesome." Ryohei sighed and put his jacket on me.

**After a while**

"Huh?" I rubbed my eye. "Again Ryohei, his jacket." I walked out of the room and noticed Ryohei punching a sand bag.

"Oh? Hey. You awake?" Ryohei waved.

"Uh….yeah. here." I gave his jacket back. "Can I train with you?" I asked.

"Sure." Ryohei nodded.

**During the training**

"Extreme punch!" Ryohei yelled punching a sandbag with me tied up next to the sand bag.

"W-Wait a minute! What' going on?"

"Huh? I tied the sand bag rope to you so that if I make a hole in the sandbag, you will be free.

"What?"

**Hours went on….**

"Maximum Canon!" Ryohei punched the sand bag and it went flying along with me. "Ah! Sorry! I forgot you were there!"

"Jeez! What was the point in this training!"

"To waste my energy."

"HUH? That's crazy!"

"You were the one who told me this."

"Huh?"

"Your future self. You said if your energy is wasted, don't give up and put in your last blow to your opponent with the best you can do. I can't forget stuff like that."

"You can't forget that but you forgot me!"

"I'm going to take a short shower. You can rest."

**In the kitchen**

"Sakura-chan! Where's Onii-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Shower." I answered with my thumb pointing at the shower room.

"Great! Let's close the lights and when Onii-chan walks in the kitchen, let's give him a big surprise"

"Alright." I nodded.

**Ryohei out of the shower**

"Oh? It's dark." Ryohei looked around and walked in a room and kept on walking in rooms not knowing whose room it is. "Where's everyone? Hey! It's me to the Extreme!" he then broke through walls with his fists. Until he reached to the kitchen, the lights went on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOHEI!" everyone shouted.

"You guys scared me! I thought you all left somewhere!"

"Just a surprise!" I laughed. "And you didn't have to break through walls." Ryohei laughed.

"Sorry! My bad! It was dark and I forgot my ways in this base sometimes so!" he continued to laughed.

"Anyways, let's celebrate!" Kyoko smiled and prepared the party.

"Where's Gokudera?" Ryohei asked.

"Gokudera and Kyoya had their own mini cakes that Kyoko, Haru, and I made. Don't worry!"

"ALRIGHT! LET'S EAT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. Everyone laughed.

**Author: School….why must you be like this? Why? **

**Sakura: Author-san?**

**Author: Sakura, why did you speak? Now this chapter is 10 pages long!**

**Sakura: Uh….sorry….**

**Author: Anyways, Ryohei on stage!" *points at Ryohei***

**Ryohei: Sasagawa Ryohei has arrived!**

**Sakura: How was the party?**

**Ryohei: Awesome to the Extreme!**

**Sakura: That's great! By the way, Author-san! You didn't have to make this surprise! You could've told this is going to happen! And I haven't returned!**

**Author: Don't worry! Celebrate everybody's and **_**BAM**_** you're done!**

**Sakura: ….**

**Ryohei: Work extremely well you both!**

**Sakura: T-Thanks…..**

**Author: Next! Gokudera's birthday! September 9****th****! **

**Sakura: Gokudera's?**

**Ryohei: That's extreme!**

**Author: Ciao ciao! ~^^~**


	25. Omake 25

**Hope you enjoy! So sorry for the late update! X'( Gokudera's birthday, September 9****th****! I think this chapter may be short.**

"It seems you haven't returned to the past yet." Yamamoto started.

"Yeah, I need celebrate everyone's birthdays in order to return to the past. The device said so." I nodded.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Yamamoto blinked.

"No! I'm just talking nonsense." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yamamoto nodded.

"Isn't Gokudera's birthday today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you still remember!" Yamamoto laughed. "Are you going to celebrate it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Why not? Even if I don't need to celebrate Gokudera's birthday to return to the past, I will celebrate it! He is one of my favorite friends to mess with, plus he is a Vongola guardian," I smiled.

"You're right." Yamamoto smiled. "But sometimes, when Gokudera sees you around, he gets mad and don't try to anger him more or else he will hit you. When that happens, run to me, Senpai, or Hibari okay?" Yamamoto patted on my head.

"He won't do that," I uttered, "he won't do that."

"I'm not so sure," Yamamoto gave a worry look, "your future-self runs to me."

"I'm sure I had a reason," I smiled, "a reason that will bring us a peace and reunite again."

"Sakura-chan…." I smiled while closing my eyes. Yamamoto blushed for a bit, "Then, what do you plan on doing on Gokudera's birthday?"

"I don't know, I want to see Gokudera smile."

"That's going to be hard." Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Let's work together Yamamoto! I need your help!" I begged with my hands clapped together.

"Sure." Yamamoto nodded.

"Great! Let me think of a plan. I want to talk with the other guardians." Yamamoto nodded.

**Ryohei's room**

I opened the door and blocked Ryohei's fist with my arms.

"You blocked my attack? You take martial arts lessons? Ryohei asked.

"Uh….I learned how to self defend ever since." I sweat dropped.

"Oh, that's cool to the extreme!" Ryohei laughed. "By the way, why are you here? Do you need something? You want to train with me?"

"Ah, I just want an advice, on how to make Gokudera smile." I answered.

"Octopus head? That's difficult." Ryohei looked up thinking. "Do YOU plan on making him smile?"

"Yeah, at least with your help…." I nodded.

"Yosh! I'll help you to the extreme!" Ryohei shook me back and forth.

"Geh? Okay! Okay! Come to me when you got an idea!" I stopped him and quickly ran away.

**Kyoya's room**

CRASH! The doors were broken and I landed on a small pillow.

"Ouch." I rubbed the back of my head and turned my head to the doors. "Crap…did I do that?" I turned back and saw Kyoya staring at me.

"Ah. Geh?" Kyoya then got irritated. "Fine! I'll fix it god damn it!" I got up and picked up the doors and tried to fix them.

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah! Ideas on making Gokudera smile!" I answered.

"…."

"I know you won't answer this but it's for my sake! Even the device won't respond!"

"Device?"

"Nothing!"

"…." Kyoya looked at me, "Don't ask me. You don't even know us well in this era."

"That's true….sorry." I sighed depressingly until I hear Yamamoto calling for me. "That's Yamamoto!" I quickly ran back to the base without fixing the doors.

"Tetsu." Kyoya uttered.

"Yes!" Kusakabe opened a door and fixed the doors quickly.

**In a room**

"Huh? You still make sushi?" I asked.

"Yup! I think that will make him smile at the very least!" Yamamoto answered.

"But, that seems so simple, are you sure this will work?"

"Yup! Yamamoto smiled, "but I don't want you join us."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm worried about you." Yamamoto answered. I blinked.

"Ah!" Yamamoto blushed, "I mean! Well, I don't well…..mean that way! I mean!"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I'm a strong girl! I won't let Gokudera beat the crap out of me!"

"_What?"_ Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"I feel his pain! His all emo and stuff! I'm gonna snap him out of it!"

"_Emo?"_

"After you make sushi and yeah, let me talk to him after."

"Sure! Be careful! And I'm sure we'll make him smile!"

**Kitchen**

"What do you want?" Gokudera asked walking inside the kitchen.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Yamamoto waved, "take a seat."

"Sushi? Quit wasting my time." Gokudera closed his eyes.

"Let's just eat Octopus-head!" Ryohei forcibly grabbed Gokudera and made him sit.

"Don't worry Gokudera! You don't need to hesitate!" Yamamoto smiled.

"That's right Octopus-head! It's delicious." Ryohei replied letting some rice fall out of his mouth.

"Hey! Don't spit out rice!" Gokudera yelled.

"It doesn't matter! You can do the same!"

"No way!" Gokudera yelled.

"But this sushi is good!" Ryohei yelled smiling at Yamamoto.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You think?" Yamamoto laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Your skills haven't even drop to the extreme!" Yamamoto continued to laugh. Gokudera looked at the sushi, closed his eyes, and smiled.

**After celebration**

Gokudera walked down the hall after the so-called "party".

"I haven't seen you smile like that in the future." I said leaning against a wall.

"!" Gokudera glared.

"This isn't my idea okay?" I shook my hands, "it was Yamamoto's idea!"

"Like I care."

"Let's just talk alright!"

"No."

"You've been emo like, forever!" I snapped.

"I wasn't."

"If you aren't, stop frowning! Smile asshole!" I yelled, "I don't want to see you so sad anymore. If it's about Tsuna, don't sulk over it so much! Pray for the day he will come back! So, just smile until the very end." Gokudera's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

"So this is where you were, Juudaime." Gokudera opened the door and walked inside the room.

"Hm? Do you need something?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure you're fine."

"Hmph." Tsuna smirked. _Author: Remember! It's the future Tsuna!_ "You haven't changed. I, one day, might disappear."

"I won't let that happen." Gokudera answered.

"Gokudera, it might happen eventually where you can't protect me."

"!" Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be sad. As long as you do that, smile until the very end."

**Another Flashbacks**

"Gokudera?" I blinked. _Author: This is the future Sakura!_

"Get lost. Do you want me to force you to get out?"

"You're not feeling better are you? Is it about Tsuna?" I asked walking towards him.

"Don't mention his name!" Gokudera growled.

"Gokudera…." I brought out my hand towards Gokudera, "What's with that scar?"

"Don't touch me!" Gokudera yelled and made a big bruise on my cheek.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran inside the room and carried me up, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" I nodded. Yamamoto turned to Gokudera. "Don't hurt her anymore." As we walked out of the room, I turned to Gokudera and smiled.

**End of those two flashbacks**

Gokudera looked at me.

"Hm?" I blinked. Gokudera raised his hand. I shut my eyes to because I thought I was going to get punched but, he reached out to touch my cheek where the future me's cheek was bruised. I opened my eyes in surprise.

"Gokudera?" I touched his hand.

"Sorry." Gokudera dropped his hand.

"What the hell?" I slouched and sighed with my eyes closed. I looked up and saw Gokudera smile a bit before turning away and walked away.

**Walking around**

"_You succeeded!"_

"You asshole! Where have you been? I have been waiting for you respond god damn it!"

"_Don't worry! There's still more to celebrate!"_

"That's a problem!" The arrow did not glow. I sighed.

"Were you alright?" Yamamoto asked coming out of nowhere.

"Ah, yeah." I nodded. "He just said sorry and touched my cheek." I touched my cheek.

"I'm glad."

"Where's Gokudera?"

"Out on a mission."

"Oh, ok. I gonna sleep in his room." I waved and ran to the direction Gokudera's room was. After Gokudera's mission, he walked inside his room and noticed me sleeping on the ground. Gokudera smiled and covered me with a blanket and put a pillow underneath my head.

**Gokudera: *not here***

**Sakura: Respond damn it! *shaking the device***

**Author: Hello everyone, unfortunately the guest isn't here.**

**Sakura: Say something god damn it!**

**Author: Well, so sorry for not updating, I was busy with homework and such. And in my grade, I get a lot of homework compared to other grades lower or higher than me. And, I am working on Xanxus's birthday too. But I decided that it will be a three celebration: Xanxus, Reborn, and Tsuna. I was thinking of adding Byakuran and Uni. And yes, I might update really late. Please be patient! Oh, and sorry for the OOC.**

**Sakura: I hate you!**

**Author: Nyomp! *cries***

**Reborn: Next are the sky bosses' birthdays including mine. Ciao ciao~! **

**Author: ~^^~**


	26. Omake 26

**Hope you enjoy! So sorry for updating late! DX Just enjoy it! So the people in this chapter will be: Xanxus, Reborn, Tsuna, Byakuran, and Uni. Read and enjoy with your dying will! ~^^~**

**The whole quote in Italics (including the quotation marks) = the device**

**The whole quote in Italics (excluding the quotation marks) = in a person's head.**

**Keep this in mind! X( **

**Enjoy! ~^^~**

I opened my eyes half way and pressed the glowing arrow without knowing. Then I picked it up to my face and read it.

"_Wake up sleeping beauty!"_

"Hello whoever you are." I mumbled.

"_No! I mean, WAKE UP! Man, it sucks to be a device!"_

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and got up quickly looking around me. "Oh yeah, that's right, I was in Gokudera's room." I sighed and walked out of the room. I saw Gokudera who noticed me and still gave me the mean look.

"…." I slouched and sighed. "_I knew I won't be able to make him smile after all…._" Once Gokudera passed by me, he patted on my head.

"Hm?" I touched my head and looked back, "What was that? It couldn't possibly be Gokudera could it?"

"Oh? Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto waved.

"Oh? Yamamoto!" I waved back and gave him a hug.

"Huh? What was that for?" Yamamoto asked curiously with a blush.

"Hm? Is it wrong?" I blinked.

"No! I just want to know!"

"Because you guys are all older than me, I think of you guys as my big brother! I think of you as a nice big brother!" I answered.

"So…that's it?" Yamamoto sighed, "Excuse me, I gotta give my report to my guardians."

"Hm? Oh sure! Take care!" I waved as Yamamoto waved back walking towards the other rooms. The device showed a glowing arrow. I pressed it.

"_So, you have to celebrate Xanxus's birthday huh?"_

"Huh? Eh! Xaxus's birthday?"

"_Yup! He has changed a lot. And I don't mean himself but his looks too."_

"Really?" I blinked and tried to imagine him with different looks. "I can't really imagine it…." I sweat dropped.

"_Don't worry! Because you're going to Italy."_

"Eh? What if the bad guys catch me!"

"_I have a faster way. It's a secret hideout I never told anyone. So don't tell anyone and say, I have to go out somewhere because Kyoya told me too."_

"Why Kyoya?"

"_Because your future self always cooperate together with Kyoya. Mukuro too."_

"~Heh~? Mukuro too? I wonder what he looks like too!"

"_Why would you want to wonder that? He still got a pineapple haircut!"_

"Really!" I giggled.

"_Talk to Kyoya first."_

"Got it, got it." I sighed and walked to his base.

**Kyoya's base**

"Kyo-san. Sakura-san has come to visit you." Kusakabe bowed and opened the door for me.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Uh….something about going to Italy?" I tilted my head.

"You mean that secret base? Why do you know about it?" he asked again.

"Geh?" I quickly turned around and looked at the device.

"_Relax~! Just say that I need to celebrate Xanxus's birthday! You can even tell him about this device!"_

"Didn't you just say that no one should know about this device?" I asked.

"_Oh, well I didn't say no one, I said he which I am referring to Yamamoto. You can just show this device to Kyoya only."_

"Fine." I sighed. "the truth is Kyoya-!" before I turned around, Kyoya quickly took my device away.

"Gah? That's mine! Give it back!" I tried to reach for it but Kyoya raised his hand up so I won't be able to reach it.

"What is this?"

"Give it back!" I tried to reach for the device.

"Could it be that the device told you that base to go to Italy?" Kyoya asked.

"Huh? Um! Yes!" I nodded.

"~Hmm~…" Kyoya smirked. "For someone's birthday correct?"

"He's right on the mark!" I sweat dropped.

"I will help you. And I will give the others an excuse." He answered and walked towards the yard.

"Huh?" I blinked and followed.

"Take this." Kyoya put a ring thing around my wrists.

"Huh? What's this?" I looked at me wrists. Kyoya then lit up his flame and moved his hand towards me and opened his hand.

"Grab my hand." He ordered.

"Is this really going to bring me to Italy?" I sighed. A circle appeared under me. "Eh?" Then I fell down. Kyoya stared and smirked.

**Italy**

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head and looked up and saw a man with white hair, "Who?"

"Hm? Who?"

"Hey that's my line!" I yelled. "Darn, and I thought I was in the Varia area to celebrate Xanxus's birthday." I whispered.

"Xanxus-kun?" the man smiled.

"You know him?" I blinked.

"Yup~!"

"~Heh~! So you know where he is?"

"I don't know." He answered. I crashed to the ground with my head.

"You don't know? How do you know him then!"

"Well, his squad is popular among the Vongola."

"That's true." I noticed the arrow on the device was glowing.

"_Oh, since you're there, just celebrate his first."_

"What's with that?" I yelled, "I don't know who the heck this person is!"

"_Don't worry about the details he won't arrest you or anything._

"How do you know!"

"_I just know him. He should recognize you."_

"That's not the problem!"

"~My name is Byakuran~!" the man smiled.

"Happy Birthday?" I answered.

"Hm? How do you know if my birthday is today or not~?"

"I have to celebrate no matter what!"

"Well, who would've expected you to be active than your future-self!"

"Join the club." I replied.

"So, what's my present~?"

"Seriously? I have no present."

"~Heh~? That's no fun."

"You got any idea?" I asked the device.

"_I don't know, a hug?"_

"You ass, he's older than me!"

"That's sounds great~!" he smiled behind me after seeing the device's suggestion.

"How?"

"Hug~!" He raised his arms towards me.

"No." I answered.

"_Hey, ask if you can go to Uni. You need to celebrate hers."_

"Uni? At least it's a girl." I sighed in relief.

"Ah, Uni-chan?"

"You know where she is?"

"At the other side." He pointed.

"That doesn't help." I sweat dropped, "whatever." I sighed and opened the door.

"What about the hug?"

"Forget it!" I answered and slammed the door behind me. "The other side…." I walked towards the other side. I heard an old man talking to a girl and I quickly hid and peeked.

"Uni-sama, it's a peaceful day isn't it?" the old man smiled. The girl, Uni, said nothing.

"_She looks like someone I know….that hair color….those eyes….that hat and costume….that mark….wait….mark?_" I looked at the device.

"_That's Aria's daughter, Uni."_

"_Aria has a daughter? Congrats. But she seems cold._"

"_No. Uni can smile. She had been smiling no matter what happened but since her family was a wreck, she went and talked to Byakuran, But then, she lost her emotions and can not talk, make any emotions, or walk."_

"_That's bad!_" I peeked again.

"Uni-sama, would you like me to get you some tea?" the old man asked. Uni said nothing and looked down around where I am. I gasped. Uni looked out of the window.

"I suppose you don't want any I assume." The old man bowed and walked away. I walked out of my hiding place. Uni turned her head towards me.

"You….you're Uni right?" I asked. Uni said nothing and stared at me. She nodded a bit which is hard to tell if it was a nod or not.

"Well, aren't you Aria's daughter?"

"_I told you! She lost her emotions!"_

"Ah….I forgot. Sorry?"

"_Sorry, my ass! Hurry up and just say happy birthday!"_

"Got it, got it." I sighed and walked towards Uni. "Although I don't know when your birthday is, I will still celebrate it. Happy birthday, Uni." Uni said nothing still and stared at me.

"Here, take this." I dug through my pocket and gave her a necklace. "Make sure the others don't see it alright?" I smiled. Uni stared at me and eyes widened a bit which is again hard to tell.

"I hope to see you smile one day just like your mother and grandmother. Although it's impossible because I belong to the past and my future self is dead. I'll wait for it. Farewell Uni." I smiled again and walked out and walked back to the Byakuran's place.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It was okay. She didn't smile." I sighed.

"~Heh~" he smiles and narrowed his eyes.

"So, for your present, er…." I stayed silent.

"I'm excited to get a hug from you!" Byakuran smiled.

"Well, you aren't smiling, you're just so lively. Get out of my face."

"_Hey, if you don't get him a present, you are going to be done for and you will stay there until you give him a present. At this rate, Xanxus's birthday will…."_

"Seriously?" I yelled and looked at him with a pissed off face.

"So what will you do?" he asked.

"I won't!"

"You're so mean! Fine, I should just tell you a story about your future self."

"Hm? You know me?"

"Yup!" he smiled again and walked towards me.

"And?" I sighed.

"Would you like to know how she died and from whom?" he asked.

"A random person? I don't know. Can't be the Vongola." I shrugged and looked away not even caring.

"It was me." He answered. My eyes widened and turned to Byakuran. "Yup! And you want to know how?" he stopped in front of me and raised his hand towards me. I closed my eyes tightly.

"Don't worry!" he wrapped his arm around me and hugged me. I opened my eyes and realized what happened. "Your expression was so interesting!"

"You-!" I raised my fist but then the thing around my wrist glowed. "Ah!" A circle formed below me. "What?" I fell down.

"~Hm~!" he smiled. "Interesting meeting you, Sakura-chan! Hope we meet again!"

**Varia castle**

I got up and rubbed my head. "Ouch." I looked up to see Levi. I covered my mouth.

"Hm?" Levi blinked.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha! What's with that mustache? You didn't change at all! Have you been shaving your mustache that you stopped 10 years later?" I laughed banging my fist on the ground.

"~Ara mah~!"

"Hm?"

"If it isn't Sakura-chan!" Lussuria swayed his hips.

"I don't think you changed…." I sweat dropped.

"And what makes you think that?" he asked.

"The only thing that changed is your hair…."

"How rude!"

"VOOOOOIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a loud one yelled.

"Shut up old man! Didn't you go through puberty?" I saw Squalo with Bel and another kid. "Oh? You got rid of your bangs?"

"What of it?" Squalo glared.

"What an interesting bang you got there now."

"VOOOOOOOIIIIII!" Squalo snapped.

"~Shi shi shi~! You survived?" Bel asked.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Wait a minute Bel-senpai. She looks different from the photo you showed me before." The kid added.

"Hm? You're right. She looks different." Bel looked closely.

"Wow, you're amazing Senpai."

"Shut up Fran! I will stab you with my knives!"

"Ah! The thing is, I all of the sudden was sent to the future. I'm right now am 10 years younger." I rubbed my head.

"And why are you here?" Squalo asked with a pissed face.

"To celebrate Xanxus's birthday of course!" I pouted.

"Shut up! Like I care! Leave! OR I will kill you!" Squalo yelled and lifted his sword.

"Shut up old man with no wrinkles! I won't be able to return to the past if I don't!"

"Then just die here!"

"You go die!"

"What did you say? Bring it on!" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up trash!" Xanxus yelled and threw his glass cup at Squalo.

"VOOOIIIII! What was that for!" Squalo yelled.

"Ah! Xan-chan!" I smiled. "The device is right, he's changed."

"What are you doing here?" he asked glaring.

"~Ara~! Boss, this is the 10 year younger Sakura-chan!" Lussuria explained.

"Different from the photo I saw." Fran added.

"To celebrate your birthday. I will be able to return to the past that way." I smiled.

"How the heck is that gonna work?" Squalo yelled.

"It will work!" I yelled.

"Fine." Xanxus turned away.

"Yay!"

"What the heck Boss?" Squalo yelled.

"By the way, where's Viper?" I asked.

"~Ara~! He…." Lussuria was cut off by Squalo.

"He's dead." Squalo answered.

"I see. So he's the replacement?" I looked at Fran and smiled a bit.

"You're not surprised?" Lussuria asked.

"Nah, I figured. Don't worry, he will come back. My future-self is dead as well."

"~Shi shi shi~!" Bel laughed.

"So you're Fran?" I asked.

"Yep." Fran answered.

"You remind me of someone." I blinked.

"Really? Who?" Fran asked.

"I don't know."

"Anyways, just celebrate and get the fuck out of here!" Squalo yelled.

"I know! I'm doing my job!" I pouted again and walked to Xanxus's room.

"Xanxus?" I opened the door. "Ah!" I dodged a person who got kicked out by Xanxus. "This is-!"

"What do you want?" Xanxus asked.

"Um….I wanted to ask if you knew who killed my future-self….if you know." I answered.

"Millefiore Boss, Byakuran." He answered.

"So it's true…" I looked at the ground with wide eyes.

"Why?" he stared.

"No, it's nothing." I waved my hands. I pressed the glowing arrow.

"_Hurry up and celebrate. I know you don't feel well about your future-self's death you have to calm down."_

"You feel weird because of your 10 year older's death." Xanxus guessed.

"Right on the mark." I thought as an imaginary arrow stabbed me. I heard a growling noise from some animal. "Hm?" I blinked and looked behind a long chair. A white liger came out and glared at me.

"Wah~!" I smiled, ran towards it, and hugged it. "It's cute!"

"Bester." Xanxus added.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"His name is Bester." He answered.

"Wah~! What a cute name! Yosh! I will call you Bester!" I patted his head and ruffled a bit of his fur. Bester rubbed his nose on my cheek and licked me. I laughed.

"This must be your Box weapon right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you still fight for the Vongola position?" I asked.

"Hmph. Why would I want to fight over such a position again with that scum? I don't want to waste my breath and time." My eyes widened. "This is also what your future self wanted. I am doing this for her sake." Xanxus got out of his chair and brought out his opened box. I got up, ran towards him, and hugged him from behind.

"This is also what I want." I answered. Xanxus looked at me surprised.

"_Please tears, don't come out._" Tears came out of my eyes. "But, this is what you want too right?" Xanxus widened his eyes a bit. "Happy birthday Xanxus, I hope one day, my future self will see you again." I smiled as tears kept running down my cheeks. Bester kept watching with a sad expression. I let go. A circle appeared under me.

"Ah?" I looked down.

"Woman," Xanxus started.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"Thanks for the present. All you have to do is just wipe those tears away and continue to smile." I closed my eyes while all the tears were gone; I rubbed my eyes. I looked up and smiled. "Later." And that I disappeared.

**Around the forest**

"Ouch!" I yelled rubbing my head. "Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw a coffin. That's…." I touched the coffin and saw a Vongola crest on it. "Could this be?"

"_It's Tsuna's coffin. The ten year older one."_

"The ten year older Tsuna's coffin?" I blinked. "Then-! Then where's Reborn's?"

"_He doesn't have one. He is dead with no coffin. I don't think he needs one does he? He is the strongest hitman in the world that doesn't need a coffin."_

"How will I celebrate his birthday?" I asked.

"_Just leave something for Reborn on Tsuna's coffin."_

"Something?" I blinked.

"_You have something for Reborn you might leave right?"_

"I only have a bag of coffee beans, how will that work?" I yelled taking out a small bag of coffee beans.

"_Just do it."_

"Fine…." I sighed and left the small bag of coffee beans on the coffin.

"_Get some flowers too."_

"Do I look for them?" I asked.

"_Of course idiot."_

"Fine." I sighed, got up, and started to search for some flowers. "Wah~! That looks pretty!" I picked a pretty orange flower and added it to a few flowers I collected. After collecting, I left it on Tsuna's coffin.

"_Good."_

"I wonder if I can open the coffin." I blinked.

"_Don't you even dare."_

"Ah ok!" I shivered and looked at the orange flower. A few Sakura petals landed on the orange flower. I looked at it surprised but I smiled and bowed, "Happy Birthday, Tsuna, Reborn." A circle appeared below me.

"Again? I hope this is it." I sighed.

"_Yeah, you're going back."_

"Yosh." I looked at the coffin and smiled. "Sayonara." I fell down. In the coffin, Tsuna's lips formed a smile.

**Kyoya's base**

"How was it?" Kyoya asked.

"Great!" I smiled as I sat down from exhaustion.

"You seem happier than usual." He replied.

"You think?" I giggled.

"Sakura-chan?" Yamamoto looked to see me.

"Ah, Yamamoto!" I waved.

"Were you alright?" he asked and helped me up.

"I heard you went out on an errand for Hibari." Ryohei added.

"Ah….it was an easy errand! I just ran so I could eat!" I laughed weakly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Is that so? How about sushi?" Yamamoto asked.

"OH! I want some! I want some!" I answered.

"Okay."

"ME TOO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei added loudly.

"Quit crowding." Kyoya turned away.

"Oh yeah, Kyoya!" I called out.

"Hm?" Kyoya looked at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled. After we all left the room, Kyoya smirked.

"_*Sighs* that was tiring, but at least the future Tsuna smiled."_

**Author: I want to quit this story! DX**

**Sakura: No!**

**Author: Eh? Sakura-kun, you said you want to go to the past. What changed?**

**Sakura: I want to see everyone in the future! You can't say quit!**

**Author: But, I'm getting sick of it! It's too emotional and too sappy! And if I can add another word, lame. :P**

**Sakura: No it isn't! Even if it is, it's still good!**

**Author: But the reader's won't review. I think I will delete my other one too….**

**Sakura: No! I won't exist then!**

**Author: True. Readers, should I continue on both stories?**

**Readers: NO!**

**Readers: YES!**

**Author: The readers that said no, has more exclamation marks so I will quit.**

**Sakura: No! *smacks Author out of the screen.* You're the worst! Next is I-pin's birthday, November 25****th****! Read it with your dying will! **

**Author: C-Ci…Ciao…Ci…ciao… **


	27. Omake 27

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late update! Future i-pin's birthday! November 25! ~^^~**

"Hey, hey." I tugged on to Yamamoto's jacket.

"Hm? What?" Yamamoto blinked.

"I wonder, why don't you ever talk to Lambo and I-pin?" I asked.

"I should?"

"No, I mean, you don't talk to them that much and you talk to Ryohei, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoya. Why's that?"

"Oh….well, they hang out more with the girls." he answered.

"You can always talk to them." I replied.

"Well, we are really busy with missions and we don't let Lambo and I-pin fight. We don't want the girls to find out either."

"Ah….I see." I nodded.

"Why did you ask that?"

"No, I figured it would be I-pin's birthday." I answered.

"Ah….ok, but what are you going to do? That's going to be hard. I don't really know what I-pin likes."

"Doesn't she delivers ramen to this guy name Uncle Kawahira?"

"Kawahira?" I nodded. "Well," Yamamoto patted on my head, "you do what you can do. If you need help, I can always help you. Don't forget the others too!" he smiled.

"Thanks!" I smiled and waved while Yamamoto walked away.

**Kitchen**

"Ah! Sakura-san!" I-pin got up from her seat.

"Ah, I-pin," I waved, "Do you still deliver ramen to that Uncle Kawahira?"

"Ah, yes!" I-pin nodded.

"With so many enemies?" I asked.

"~Ara~! I don't attract people although I run a lot before it gets soggy!" I-pin giggled.

"Ah, where's Kyoko and Haru?" I looked around.

"Ah! Kyoko-san and Haru-san are out right now. Kyoko-san is in a camping program and Haru-san is spending time with her family."

"Oh ok, then where's Lambo?"

"Lambo caused trouble again!" I-pin angrily said.

"~Heh~? What did he do?" I asked.

"He ate my meal by accident!"

"_That sounds so nostalgic!_" I sweat dropped. "So you're saying you want Lambo to stop causing trouble?"

"Yes." I-pin nodded.

"Even if it's only one day?"

"Yes!"

"Ah! Sure! I can do that!"

"Huh? Ah! This is bad! Uncle Kawahira wanted some ramen in the morning!"

"How about I help you with that?"

"Huh? I-I can't-!"

"No worries, you can take a day off, it's your birthday anyways." I smiled and took the box with ramen from her hands.

"Ah! Th-thank you Sakura-san!" I-pin bowed.

"No worries" I waved and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Ryohei asked.

"Delivering this for I-pin." I answered.

"It's dangerous outside." Ryohei warned.

"Ah! I wanted to take this job anyways!" I smiled.

"Ah, I suggest you go with someone, Hibari preferably." Ryohei suggested.

"Uh….sure…." I sweat dropped.

**Kyoya's base**

"Kyo-san, Sakura-san has come to see you." Kusakabe opened the door and I walked in.

"What now?" Kyoya asked.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to deliver this to someone."

"No."

"!"

"I wouldn't help you on something stupid."

"You! You shameless little-! I'm gonna strangle you!" I snapped and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry for Kyo-san's rudeness." Kusakabe apologized.

"Forget it! I'm gonna go outside myself!" I yelled.

"Outside? You don't mean-?" but I was gone. "Kyo-san!" Kusakabe opened the door.

"…." Kyoya stayed silent.

**Outside**

"It does seem dangerous…." I sweat dropped and started to walk.

"_You idiot! The ramen will get soggy!"_

"Oh? Haven't heard from you."

"_Shut up!"_ I sighed.

"Ok, first things first." I looked around and started to walk through the forest.

"_Hey! What are you going to do if you are going to be caught?"_

"That will be the end of me." I walked away calmly.

"_So bold…."_ I walked around and notice men in suits.

"It's them?" I asked.

"_Yeah."_

"Okay!" I grinned and betweens buildings.

"_Hey, maybe this is bad…."_

"Really? How-?"

"Hey! You there!" a man shouted and took out his weapon. People started to run away.

"Geh?" I quickly ran dodging the bullets.

"She's fast…." He growled. I stopped at the back of a shop and sighed. A hand grabbed me by behind of the shop.

**At the base**

"Ah!" Yamamoto eyes widened and got up to Kyoya's base.

"Hm?" Ryohei looked around.

"!" Gokudera's eyes widened.

"…..." Kyoya opened his eyes and looked out at the sky of his backyard. (Author note: _Wait, is it a backyard?_)

"Hibari! Where did Sakura-chan go?"

"She went out on her own." He answered.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"It was her own choice." Kyoya drank tea from his cup and set it down after. "There may be an unexpected person who saved her."

"Unexpected person?" Yamamoto blinked.

**Outside**

"What's your-?" I yelled but was covered by a hand.

"Shh." He put a finger near his lips and looked back.

"Hey! Was there a girl here?" a man yelled.

"A girl? What girl?" he asked.

"So she's not here huh? Hey! Search for her more!" he ordered and ran out to another place.

"!" I looked at the little bag charm hanging from his belt. The man removed his hand from my mouth.

"Kawahira?" I yelled.

"Yep!" he smiled.

"That's the old man I-pin delivers her ramen to?"

"Hm? You're taking I-pin's job?" He asked.

"No, I'm letting her take a day off, her birthday after all." I answered.

"Oh? How generous." He answered and took ramen out from the box.

"It might be soggy, but sorry." I bowed.

"You can stay here till they moved away from this area." He answered.

"Really!" I beamed.

"Sure." He slurped on some noodles.

"Thanks!" I bowed again.

"No need, please raise your head." He slurped again.

"Um….you saved me but we don't know each other so did you just save me for no reason?" I asked.

"Huh? Well, those men were coming after such an innocent girl…."

"Innocent? I'm no innocent girl…" I sweat dropped.

"….and your future-self and I would talk to each other when ever she comes and visits." He answered.

"!" My eyes widened. "You know I'm younger? But how did you know?"

"Your height." He bluntly answered.

"Excuse me!" I snapped.

"Besides, your future-self and I have discussed this."

"Huh? She knew? But she died!"

"No, we talked about this before she did."

"So she can predict?" I blinked.

"I guess so." Kawakira turned his head a bit and looked at me. He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you not surprised?"

"Hm?" I blinked. "About what?"

"Are you not surprised that your future-self is dead?"

"I guess though I didn't expect myself to be defeated by those weaklings."

"But they were chasing after you."

"Come on! Technology advanced in the future! Obviously I needed your help!"

"However, Vongola the tenth died as well including some others close friends. The next one might be the guardians." Kawahira still stared at my face that was a bit shocked.

"So what?" I answered.

"Hm? It means sacrificing comrades." Kawahira blinked.

"Well, I think they are strong enough to not lose. I'm pretty sure Tsuna wouldn't die that easily!" I answered and smiled at the same time. Kawahira stayed silent and closed his eyes.

**Flashback (Kawahira is thinking of this flashback)**

"Yo!" I waved. _(Author note: It's future Sakura.)_

"Welcome!" Kawahira greeted.

"You sure do know how to greet a lady." I sighed.

"I was married three times obviously I know how to greet a young lady like you."

"I'm not a young lady! I'm just lady and on top of that, a strong one!"

"So, what business do you have here?"

"Want some ramen?" I asked holding out a box with ramen in it.

"That's not the only thing you wanted to talk to me." Kawahira added.

"Hm? Just wanna have a chat, that's all."

"Who do you think I am? I'm an illusionist. I can see that your face is worried."

"Tch, you got me there." I smiled and closed my eyes. Kawahira smiled, unable to see his eyes because of his glasses, took a ramen bowl out of the box and began to eat it.

"Kawahira, I'm scared of this curse." I said.

"At least it's not revealing itself."

"I'm still scared. I might actually hurt my friends with this curse." I closed my eyes putting my hands over my chest.

"What makes you think that?"

"I know my comrades are strong but still, I feel my curse is waiting for a chance to kill me. I'm pretty sure my younger self is aware of that. So, when that happens, will you stop me? If you are there to see me and my curse." I opened my eyes and looks at him in the eye.

"I don't want to use my hell ring. It's going to hard to stop you." Kawahira answered.

"I see….well this curse is fearsome." I laughed a bit.

"Well, I will do the best I can if I'm there." Kawahira slurped on his ramen. I looked at him.

"Thanks." I smiled. Kawahira just stared and smiled at bit.

**End of flashback**

"Kawahira oji-san? Kawahira oji-san?" I waved my hand in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that! I was in the middle of enjoying my ramen!"

"Is that so?" I laughed.

"Well then, you should go back. I will make a crowd so that you can safely return."

"You can do that?"

"Yep! Who do you think I am? I'm an illusionist." He answered.

"Really? I didn't think you were an illusionist old man!" I pointed in shock.

"Old man?" Kawahira sweat dropped.

"I didn't think I-pin was delivering ramen to an illusionist. Well, since you are on our side I'm really glad. Thanks." I smiled.

"Well then, take care." Kawahira opened the door and made a crowd. "Oh, give this to I-pin." Kawahira gave me a box that had cake in it.

"Ah! Alright!" I bowed. "Well then." I lifted my head. "See you! I will visit again!" I waved and went off.

"You're always welcome." Kawahira waved back.

**Back at the base**

"I wonder if the others will get mad at me…." I sighed and tried to sneak in holding the box KAwahira gave me.

"As I passed the kitchen, I-pin blinked. "Sakura-san!" she yelled.

"What?" Yamamoto ran out of the kitchen.

"Huh?" Ryohei blinked.

"…." Gokudera stared.

"Ah! Uh….hey?" I waved hiding the cake behind me.

"Why did you walked out of the base without telling us?"

"No, actually I knew." Ryohei confessed.

"Then why didn't you stop her?"

"No, I told her to go to Hibari." Ryohei explained.

"Were you alright?" Yamamoto asked worried.

"E-Eh? A-Ah! I'm fine!" I laughed nervously.

"I'm glad..." Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"Sorry to make you worried!" I apologized.

"But why did you go out on your own?" Ryohei asked.

"Ah….he didn't want to help me…." I sweat dropped.

"That Hibari guy….!" Ryohei lift up his fist and was shaking vigorously.

"R-Ryohei….!" I sweat dropped pushing out my hands slowly.

"H-How was it? Kawahira….did Kawahira oji-san got mad?" I-pin asked nervously.

"Nope! We had a chat. He was happy it wasn't soggy." I explained smiling.

"I'm glad!" I-pin sighed with relief. I smiled.

**Walking around**

"I'm glad I got back here!" I smiled.

"_Well? What about Lambo? Lambo always eat I-pin's food."_

"That's right…well, I still have the cake Kawahira oji-san gave me!" I grinned.

"_Lambo might eat it."_

"Don't worry!"

**Kitchen**

"There!" I brought out the cake and set it on the table. "I should bring out some candles." I walked out of the kitchen and walked in with candles. As the door opened I saw Lambo about to use his finger to take some cream off the cake.

"Hold up!" I yelled and stuff a pacifier in his mouth. Lambo spitted it out.

"What was that for?" Lambo yelled with a tear in his eye.

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you eat it! It's I-pin's birthday!"

"But…." Lambo complained.

"Alright! How about this? If you let I-pin take a bite, I will let you take the second bite!"

"Alright. I think I can hold it in." Lambo agreed.

"Phew….when I-pin comes in, say Happy birthday and make sure to apologize that you ate her food."

"Alright…."

**30 minutes later**

"Ah!" I-pin walks in and blushes from Lambo and me pulling a string from a cylinder that colorful strings came out.

"Happy birthday I-pin!" Lambo and I yelled out.

"Sakura-san! Lambo!" I-pin called out.

"_Do it right Lambo!_" I glared at him.

"Ah! R-right…." Lambo twitched and was sweating. "I-I-pin, I'm sorry for eating your food….you can eat a slice first!"

"Ah…." I-pin stared for a bit and smiled. "You finally learned how to behave Lambo! Thank you Sakura-san!"

"No need! Here!" I gave her a slice. I-pin takes a seat and starts o eat the slice. I-pin looks up and saw Lambo gobbling the slice of cake.

"I guess Lambo still needs to behave…." I sighed and laughed with I-pin while Lambo was blinking with confusion.

**I-pin: Nihao!**

**Sakura: Happy birthday I-pin!**

**I-pin: Thank you!**

**Reborn: This chapter seems like giving out spoilers.**

**Sakura: Reborn? You should've been dead.**

**Reborn: Who do you think I am? I'm a hitman.**

**Author: Okay, whatever, get lost.**

**Reborn: *snaps* What? *shoots bullets at Author***

**Author: I give, I give! *dodging all the bullets.***

**Sakura: *sweat drops***

**Author: I'm so sorry for updating SO LATE! I had a lot of tests and its past two months now! Well, I just started this before I-pin's birthday and I finished this on January 1****st****, 2011. Hmm….how accurate….but I'm pretty sure I might update, Shoichi's, Chrome's, and Bel's birthday tomorrow? Hopefully, if I don't get caught…. -_-||| well then, take care, review, and yeah….take care of the rest Sakura-kun….Zzz….**

**Sakura: Next! Irie Shoichi's birthday! December 3****rd****! Please read it with your dying will!**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao!**

**Sakura: I just said you were dead! **


	28. Omake 28

**Hope you enjoy! Future Irie Shoichi's birthday, December 3****rd****! I also included, Chrome, December 5****th****, and Bel, December 22****nd****. Please read and review with your dying will! ~^^~**

"I wonder if Yoru is worried about me in the past…." I sighed.

"Yoru? She is on a mission right now." Yamamoto answered.

"That long?" I twitched.

"Ah, it's a mission at Italy." Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Hopefully she does a good job…." I sighed. Yamamoto laughed.

**Walking around the base**

"For some reason, it seems like someone's birthday…." I scratched my head.

"_Irie Shoichi."_

"He's here?"

"_He's in the Millefiore right now. You know, that organization that Byakuran guy founded."_

"He's a bad guy?"

"_Not really. He had to pretend to be a bad guy. This was along with the Vongola's plan. Don't tell them this. Only Kyoya and Tsuna made this plan without the others knowing."_

"~Hm~….so I can talk to Kyoya about this huh?" I smiled.

"_Yep."_

**Kyoya's base**

"Kyoya! Help me get to the Millefiore's bases to Irie Shoichi!" I walked in to his room and sat on a futon across of him.

"P-Please don't walk inside without me warning Kyo-san, Sakura-san!" Kusakabe panicked.

"Well, can you?" I asked.

"Fine." Kyoya agreed.

"But before that, let me get prepared!" I added.

"Don't take so long." Kyoya warned.

"Got it!" I sighed and walked out.

**Kitchen**

"Alright! This should do!" I smiled.

"_What's all this?"_

"Snacks."

"_That's it?"_

"But I will get hungry!" I whined.

"_Shut up! Don't become like Lambo on me!"_

"Whatever. I got chocolates too."

"_I don't need to know."_

**Kyoya's base**

"That was fast." Kyoya stared.

"You said to not take too long right? Quit complaining and let's get this over with!"

"…." Kyoya stared and gave me a wristband.

"This again?" I sighed.

"Step outside." Kyoya demanded. I stepped outside and a circle appeared.

"Wha-!" I fell down and the circle closed.

**In someone's room in the Millefiore's base**

"Ouch…." I rubbed the back of my head and noticed someone covered in blankets sleeping.

"Um…." I called out but the snoring of the person got louder.

"Hey." No response. "Hey!" I grabbed his headphones and pulled them off. The person fell down. The person groaned.

"Ah! Red hair? Green eyes? That voice! Irie Shoichi?" I yelled.

"Wh-who are you?" Shoichi panicked.

"Um…." I sweat dropped.

"Eh? Sakura-san?" Shoichi blinked. "No, younger?"

"Sorry, I'm 10 years younger…." I laughed nervously.

"Ah, I see. Wait….how did you get inside?" Shoichi asked.

"A long story." I answered with a blank face.

"A long story? But you-!" A knock on the door. Silence. A knock on the door again.

"Irie-sama?" a woman's voice called out. "I'm coming in." she said and started to press buttons.

"Hurry! Go to sleep!" I quickly put on his head phones, covered him with the blanket, and hid under the bed that has books as well. The door opened.

"Irie-sama. Ah." The woman stared at Shoichi who was sleeping which he is pretending to. "Irie-sama," she repeated and took off his headphones which made him fall on the ground.

"Why do I have to go through the same thing twice?" Shoichi sighed.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

"Ah nothing…." He yawned. "What happened?"

"Reports." She replied and gave him more papers.

"More?" he sighed, got up, and took the papers.

"Also, the captains' meeting will start in 3 hours, so please be prepared." She added and walked out of the door and the door closed.

"You seem busy." I grinned after crawling out of the bed.

"I'm always busy…." Shoichi sighs and puts the papers back on the desk.

"Too bad for you then…." I stared at Shoichi.

"Wha-? Y-You didn't have to say it so sarcastically! I mean, that's a bit rude!" Shoichi yelled.

"Well, even if I tried to help you, I won't be any use. I'm 10 years younger."

"Wait a minute….you haven't returned yet? That's strange. That shouldn't be possible."

"It could be a possibility that it exists."

"How long have you been here?"

"More than 2 months I guess?"

"That long?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah! It's your birthday today right? What can I do?" I asked.

"Eh? I thought you said you wouldn't be in any use…." Shoichi sweat dropped.

"Let me see what I can do at least."

"Well, hide yourself for now."

"Roger!"

**30 minutes later**

"I can't work like this…." Shoichi complained.

"Zzz…." I snored under the bed with my head stuck out but is covered with books.

"Sakura-san is very lucky…." Shoichi sighed and continued his work. After a while, he sighed again and started to study on the bed. For a while, he fell asleep.

**15 minutes later**

"Hm? Shoichi?" I yawned and blinked. I looked up and saw Shoichi and crawled out of the bed.

"Shoichi must be working really hard….I feel bad…." I sighed.

"_Why don't clean up his room for a bit? Or something like that…."_

"Maybe…." I stared at Shoichi's papers.

**15 minutes later**

"Shoichi?" I called out. "Oi!" No response. "Wake up!" I yelled and quickly took off his head phones.

"Ouch!" Shoichi yelled and grabbed his ears

"Uh….sorry…." I bowed.

"What was that for?" Shoichi got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"I organized your stuff and I also cleaned your room for a bit." I explained. "You can make it for the captains' meeting now right?"

"Maybe…." Shoichi sweat dropped.

"Don't worry! Just sit down for a bit." I said.

"A-Ah….okay." Shoichi nodded and sat in his seat.

"You can start working and make it for the captains' meeting."

"Ah….um….thanks." Shoichi blushed.

"And here! A present!" I said and fed him a ball of chocolate.

"It's good…." Shoichi replied.

"Here. A box of them. I actually made it and it makes you think better and faster. Use them wisely got it?"

"Uh…yeah." Shoichi nodded.

"Happy birthday Shoichi!" I smiled. Shoichi blushes harder.

"Why are you red? Don't tell me you got a fever? So you lied my chocolate was good?" I yelled.

"Eh? N-No! That's not it!" Shoichi shook his head. A huge circle appeared below me.

"Ah!" I fell down. After a while, Shoichi stared at the box of chocolates and smiled. "Thank you, Sakura-san…." Then he stared at his pile of papers and blinked. Shoichi looked through his pile of papers. The pile of papers are mixed up. "EH!"

**Varia's castle**

"Ouch!" I fell on the ground and sat up.

"~Ara~! Whose this?" Lussuria exclaimed and looked closer to my face.

"GAH! CLOSE! TOO CLOSE!" I yelled and backed up.

"SHUT UP TRASH!" Xanxus yelled.

"IT'S NOT ME YOU FUCKING BOSS!" Squalo yelled.

"~Shi shi shi~! If it isn't that girl. She's still younger." Bel laughed.

"Why is she here?" Fran asked.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"VOIIII! SHUT UP AND GET LOST OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" Squalo yelled and lifted up his sword.

"You shouldn't do that Squ-chan~!" Lussuria yelled. "If you do that, it will scare boss's girl and you will never get a girl that way!"

"WHO CARES? WE'RE ASSASINS! ASSASINS!" Squalo yelled.

"~Moh~! Squ-chan never cares!" Lussuria whined.

"SHUT UP!" Squalo yelled.

"~Shi shi shi~! Deh? Why are you here?" Bel asked.

"Eh? Hmm….why am I here?" I wondered.

"You were here last time for a birthday weren't you?" Fran asked.

"Ah! That's right! Birthdays!" I hit the palm of my hand with the bottom of my fist. "Whose birthday is it today? Or coming up?" I asked.

"HUH? I'M ON MARCH 13TH!" Squalo answered.

"Eh? How close! I'm on April 3rd!" Lussuria whined. _Author: Not even close!_

"I forgot when was mine…." Fran dazed out. Bel walked away.

"Bel?"

"Geh?"

"When's yours?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bel asked.

"Ah….I see….your birthday is coming up!" I pointed at him.

"WHAT?" Squalo yelled.

"Is that true Bel-chan?" Lussuria smiled.

"How unexpected…." Fran stared.

"Shut up froggy!" Bel yelled.

"Woo hoo! My instincts were right!" I yelled.

"What instincts?" Bel yelled. "Stop celebrating birthdays, it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Don't pry into it." Bel walked away.

"Bel-chan seems kind of meaner~!" Lussuria said.

"You didn't have to mention it." I sighed and stared at Fran. "Hey, Fran, are you close friends with Bel?"

"Of course not." Fran answered.

"Oh…." I stared at the ground sadly.

"_If you don't celebrate, you won't be able to return to the past."_

"The past…." I mumbled. Fran stared at me and walked away.

"Eh? Where are you going Fran?" Lussuria asked.

"I'm just gonna walk around. I wonder where Levi-san went to…." Fran replied and walked away.

"Since Bel's gone, get lost!" Squalo yelled.

"But I can't! I have to go to the past!"

"Then go back to the past!"

"You think I can do it on my own will?"

"If you can't then just die!"

"You go die!"

"You go and crawl back to the rock you came from!"

"My place isn't a damn rock! Yours is! I got no place to belong in the future!" I yelled.

"Then just go die! Just like your future-self!"

"~Moh~!" Lussuria sighed.

"…!" I clenched my teeth and hands. I realized my eyes were getting watery.

"Huh?" Squalo blinked. "Oi…"

"See! Look at what you did Squ-chan!" Lussuria yelled. "Assassins who have long, silky, pretty hair nowadays…." Lussuria sighed and grabbed my wrist.

"ASSASSINS WITH LONG HAIR? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Squalo yelled.

"Let's go Sakura-chan~!" Lussuria said and dragged me away.

"Eh? Where?" I asked and followed.

"I'm bringing you to boss's room~!" Lussuria answered.

"Eh?" I yelled. Lussuria quickly opened the door and smiled. A bullet inside the room ran towards Lussuria's face and _BOOM!_ Lussuria was crashed into the wall.

"…." I just stared and bowed. "Um….Xanxus?" I blinked and looked inside the room.

"What do you want, woman?" Xanxus glared. I remembered back at the argument Squalo and I had. I looked down with watery eyes and quickly wiped them off with my sleeves.

"Nothing!" I smiled. Xanxus's eyes narrowed and closed his eyes. Then I looked around.

"Woah….there's a lot of dead bodies around." I replied and covered my mouth.

"…." Xanxus stared. "If you don't want anything, then leave."

"Eh? It's just that Lussuria just brought me here for no reason." I blinked.

"You're boss's girl after all!" Lussuria replied smiling next to me.

"Eh? Weren't you crashed to the wall earlier?" I sweat dropped.

"So boss! You're her man! Have fun!" Lussuria smiled and turned to leave.

"Die scum!" Xanxus shot a bullet towards Lussuria's head and he crashed through 5 walls and ended up in his room.

"Woah….that was awesome." I looked at the "shaped Lussuria hole" with shock and smiled observing it.

"Annoying…." Xanxus replied and put back his guns with his eyes closed.

"Well, then!" I turned to Xamxus and smiled. "I shall take my lead! Bye!" I waved. When I turned to leave, I saw Bel walking towards me without knowing.

"Bel?" I yelled.

"Huh? Geh?" Bel stopped and quickly turned away to make a run.

"Hold up!" I yelled ad chased after him.

"Scram!" Bel yelled continuing to run away.

"Like you're to talk! What prince would run away?" I yelled still catching up.

"Shut up! A prince gets to run away if they feel like it!" Bel shot back.

"What? That's just lame!" I sweat dropped but still chased after him until I caught his hood. "Gotcha!" I smiled but both Bel and I crashed into an assassin.

"Ouch! What was that for you-!"

"HUH? WHATCH WHERE YOU WERE GOING TRASH!" the assassin yelled.

"If it isn't Squalo…." Bel sighed.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Huh?" Squalo twitched.

"What the hell are you doing here?" we both yelled at each other.

"Eh?" I blinked.

"Tch!" Squalo closed his eyes. "I was thinking about when we were arguing…."

"Eh?" I blinked.

"About that…." Squalo stopped.

"….." I just stared and sighed. "Look, it's my fault, don't think about it so badly." I sighed again.

"Don't joke around brat!" Squalo yelled.

"Huh?" I blinked with a angry looking expression though it looked a bit cute.

"When we were arguing, it was-!"

"I'm leaving." Bel got up and tried to run. I grabbed his wrist harshly. Squalo snapped.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Both Squalo and I glared as I tightened my grip while Squalo lifted up his sword.

"Geh!" Bel sweat dropped and dropped down to the floor.

"Ah….if it isn't Bel-sempai, Captain Commander Squalo and the girl as well. What's up?" Fran blinked and walked forward for a closer look. "Bel-Sempai, why are you caged up like an animal?"

"Shut up froggy! This has nothing to do with you!" Bel yelled.

"Really? I saw you running just a minute ago. Lame." Fran replied.

"What was that?"

"Mah mah! At least he stopped running!" I smiled. (Yamamoto style)

"Jeez..." Squalo sighed.

"By the way, am I interrupting something? Fran asked.

"It's more like Bel." I answered.

"Jaa," Fran picked up a rock that is pebble size and threw it at Squalo. "Catch me if you can." Fran ran away calmly with a calm face.

"You little brat!" Squalo ran after Fran.

"Why did Fran do that?" Both Bel and I sweat dropped. We both looked at each other.

"Oh yeah! Why are you running away from me earlier?" I asked.

"Alright! Fine! I will say the truth!" Bel yelled out. "I just didn't want Fran to know."

"Eh?" I blinked.

"He's an annoying brat! And I said that I will stab him with knives when his birthday comes up but Fran said he would do something worse that involves Squalo and Lussuria when it is my birthday."

"Eto….which means…."

"I know it's stupid but I just don't want to deal with Squalo and Lussuria's annoying side!" I blinked and smiled.

"You like them don't you?" I smiled and patted his head.

"…." Bel turned away with a frown.

"I got an idea! Let's stab Fran in the forehead!"

"Huh?"

"You want to stab Fran so badly right? Well, you might as well stab in the forehead, not the hat."

"That's stupid."

"It'll make him look bad though." I replied. "Or is there something you want?"

"I just want that froggy to die."

"…."

"But…." Bel started. "I don't think stabbing in the forehead is bad."

**Place where Varia hangs out**

Bel starts throwing knives at a target.

"Isn't that sign for Vongola?" I stared.

"Yup. I hate Vongola really bad.

"Uh….." I sweat dropped. Someone walked in the room.

"Hey." Fran blinked and looked outside.

"Nee, Fran. How did you get into Varia?"

"By my master." He answered.

"You have a master?" I blinked.

"Yup."

"What's he like?" I asked ready to imagine him from what Fran will say.

"Let's see….he has a pineapple haircut, long hair, quite tall, wears black gloves, and his weapon is a trident."

"Pineapple haircut and trident as a weapon…." I thought and imagined Mukuro. "No way…." I shivered.

"Oi, Fran." Bel said.

"Yes, Sempai?" Fran turned and got stabbed in the forehead by one of Bel's knives. Fran opened his box weapon to protect himself from the other knives Bel threw at him.

"Nice try Sempai." Fran replied while blood was flowing down from his forehead.

"Shi shi shi~! Froggy looks lame!" Bel laughed.

"He looks the same to me…." I sweat dropped.

"Ah…." Fran touched his forehead and looked at the blood on his hand. "I'm going to clean this up." Fran replied and walked away.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I sweat dropped.

"Shi shi shi~!" Bel laughed again.

"Woah….he recovered really quickly…." I sweat dropped and stared at Bel. "Uh….although I didn't really do much, Happy Birthday Bel."

"What are you talking about?" Bel asked.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You did plan this with me. Thanks for that." Bel laughed and threw his knife at me. I caught the knife and smiled.

"Thanks-." A circle appeared below me and I fell.

"What just happened?" Fran asked holding a cloth on his forehead.

"How am I suppose to know?" Bel answered.

"Where did boss's girl go?" Lussuria asked holding a necklace.

"I could say the same to you, Luss nee-san." Fran answered.

"Where'd that woman go?" Squalo asked.

"Come back later." Fran answered.

**In the forest**

"What the hell? Why the forest?" I blinked.

"Who's there?" a girl voice asked.

"Eh?" I turned to see a girl with long purple hair with an eye patch. "That eye patch….is that you Chrome?" I asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Uh….you might not believe this but I'm Sakura who is 10 years younger and…."  
"I see….."

"Chrome, are you okay? You look tired." I blinked and crawled to her.

"Ah! Wait!"

"You're injured?" I blinked.

"Um….this is…." Chrome looked around.

"Is that why you're here in the forest?" I asked.

"Um…." She nodded.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked and took out a bandage and cloth.

"Anything….I want?" Chrome blinked.

"Yeah, I'm here to celebrate birthdays to return to the past." I explained.

"I see….I don't really have anything I want." Chrome closed her eyes.

"You eyes don't say that." I said and started to wrap the cloth around her injured arm. "I think you want to see your comrades again."

"!" Chrome opened her eyes.

"I think you will see them again." I answered. Chrome looked down.

"C'mon!" I sighed and finished wrapping up the cloth. "You want me to prove it?" I asked.

"You can?" Chrome looked at me.

"It will take time."

"How are you going to prove it?"

"I am going to the past by celebrating birthdays." I explained. "Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa are no exception. If I can celebrate their birthdays, then I will be able to go back to the past and you will be able to see them."

"Are you sure?" Chrome asked.

"Want to make a promise on this?" I asked and lifted out my pinky finger.

"Ah…." Chrome just stared at my pinky finger.

"If we link our pinky fingers and promise that we will see them, we will definitely see them." I explained.

"Ah…." Chrome blinked and smiled linking her pinky finger with mine. "I hope we can see them." Chrome smiled. A circle appeared below me. "Eh?" I blinked and fell. Chrome blinked and smiled.

**Kyoya's base**

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head.

"Are you alright, Sakura-san?" Kusakabe asked.

"Eh? Ah, thanks. I'm fine." I nodded. "Hm? Where's Kyoya?"

"I'm right here." Kyoya answered and stood at the door in his suit.

"Woah! I never saw you in a suit!" I stood up and walked inside his room and looked around. "By the way, it's the first time you wore a suit."

"I wear suits all the time." Kyoya replied.

"Really?" I blinked and observed his suit. Kyoya grabbed my hand.

"How did it go?" Kyoya whispered.

"What do you mean?" I blinked.

"The birthdays."

"Oh. That. It went well." I smiled.

"…." Kyoya stared and let go of my hand.

**Chrome: ….**

**Bel: Shi shi shi~! *playing with knives***

**Shoichi: Please explain why the papers are mixed up!**

**Sakura: Ah….about that….**

**Author: It's cause she's younger.**

**Sakura: Don't make me feel bad you!**

**Author: I didn't do anything!**

**Sakura: It took you a while to update this. Everyone might be bored of this story. Let's just hurry up and finish this story.**

**Author: As expected from the character I created. *sniffs and wipes tear from eye***

**Sakura: Well? What's next?**

**Author: Next is Fuuta's birthday! January 11****th****! Read it with your dying will!**

**Sakura: That was short….**

**Reborn: Ciao ciao!**

**Sakura: Where the heck did you come from?**


	29. Omake 29

**Next is Fuuta's birthday! January 11th! Oh, and a note at the end of this chapter btw.**

"Yamamoto! What should we play?" I yelled so excited.

"Hm?" Yamamoto smiled and blinked with a faint red blush on his cheek.

"Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!" I yelled.

"Maa, maa!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Let's play! Play! Play!" I whined.

"Nanda? (What?)" Ryohei blinked.

"Ah! Senpai." Yamamoto turned to Ryohei.

"I was doing some training and I heard someone shouting." Ryohei explained.

"That is….um…." Yamamoto turned to stare at me who is moving around excitingly wondering what to play.

"It was her?" Ryohei asked.

"Uh….yeah…." Yamamoto laughed.

"By the way, when did you return that report in?" Ryohei asked.

"A few weeks ago I think." Yamamoto replied.

"Did 'he' receive it yet?"

"No, not yet."

"What about the other report?"

"Ah! That's right! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto blinked. "Sorry Senpai! Can you play with Sakura-chan? That report, I'm pretty sure, is due around this week right?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Thanks Senpai!" Yamamoto ran off.

"Hm? Where did Yamamoto go?" I blinked.

"He has a report to do so I was asked to play with you." Ryohei explained. "So, you said about play right?"

"Yep! Let's play!" I nodded.

"I got an idea!" Ryohei hit his palm with his fist.

"Eh?" I blinked.

**A few minutes later**

"EXTREME STRAIGHT PUNCH!" Ryohei punched his punching sandbag.

"No, Ryohei. This isn't what I meant…." I sweat dropped.

"Huh? This isn't playing?" Ryohei blinked.

"More like training..." I sighed and blinked at my device. "I will be right back!" I quickly walked out of the door.

"O-oi!" Ryohei blinked and continued to punch.

"_Did you know it's Fuuta's birthday?"_

"Ah! I completely forgot!" I hit my head.

"_Well, you were mentioning about wanting to play. Why not play with Fuuta?"_

"Sure! Thanks-!" I paused. "Can I ask you something?"

"_What is it?"_

"What is your name?"

"_!"_

"What's with that exclamation point?"

"_As expected of me."_

"Eh?" I blinked.

"_You will find out. Wait until you can return to the past."_

"Huh? But I won't be able to know your name by then."

"_Don't worry. It will be the last minute."_

"Then what do I call you?"

"_Hm….it's gonna be suspicious if you say the device so call me D or something."_

"Okay! Then D-san!" I smiled.

"_Um….can you please not make it suspicious?"_

"Fine. D." I sighed.

"What are you doing?" Fuuta asked.

"Ah! Fuu-Fuuta!"

"S-sorry. Did I surprise you?"

"No. But it's good timing! I wanted to play with you!" I smiled.

"Eh? Play with me?" Fuuta blinked.

"Yeah. You don't have time?" I asked.

"I guess…." Fuuta rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"What do you mean 'I guess'?"

"Well, I might need to help Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee. Play with Lambo and I-pin instead." Fuuta suggested.

"But it's your birthday!" I shook my head.

"It's alright. I want to help Kyoko-nee and Haru-nee for Tsuna-nii."

"Tsuna?" I blinked. "Did he ask you to do this?"

"No but I think he wants this. I don't want Tsuna-nii to suffer for letting those girls be hurt." Fuuta answered.

"That's-!"

"Eh?" Fuuta blinked.

"That's not right! He may want Kyoko and Haru protected but it's not right to take away your freedom!"

"This era isn't as fair as the era you lived before." Fuuta patted on my shoulder. "Well, I'm going."

"_Now what?"_

"I won't lose."

"_Eh?"_

"I can't believe it!" I snapped and slammed my fist to the wall.

"_O-oi!"_

"You just sit down and watch!" I quickly walked forward.

"_I can't sit but I can watch."_

"Shut up!"

**After a while**

"Hm? Sakura-chan! Did you play with Senpai already?" Yamamoto asked.

"Huh?" I glared at him.

"S-sakura-chan?" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Ah! S-sorry!" I bowed.

"No big deal! What happened?" he asked.

"Fuuta took away his freedom to make sure Tsuna won't suffer!" I explained.

"F-freedom?" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"That's right! I wanted to play with him since it is his birthday!"

"I see…"

"How can I tell him that he has freedom?"

"Ask Hibari! I'm sure he'll think up something!"

"Eh?" I blinked.

**Kyoya's base**

"I refuse to help." Kyoya bluntly answered.

"Why did you suddenly turned me down so quick and blunt?" I yelled.

"I have nothing to do with this. I don't even want to waste my breath on this." He explained.

"Er….you are wasting your breath now. Aren't you bored?" I asked.

"No."

"Blunt as always…." I sweat dropped.

"But, since it's the past you, I guess I could give you a suggesting or advice."

"R-really!" I blinked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much Kyoya! I'm sorry I misjudged you man!" I cried and hugged his arm.

"G-get off…."

"Hm?" I blinked and looked at Kyoya.

"You're too noisy…." Kyoya lifted up his tonfa and glared at me.

**A moment then….**

"I'm very sorry!" I quickly bowed and apologized with my knees on the ground.

"So you want an advice correct?"

"Y-yes!" I quickly answered with my face filled with bruises.

"Tell him that he does have freedom, in your own way."

"What? You damned leader…." I snapped.

"You are good at doing this."

"I am?" I blinked.

"Get out." He sighed.

"What? You useless little-!"

"Let's go, Sakura-san." Kusakabe quickly opened the door and walked towards me.

"What? What the heck are you doing over there Mr. Eavesdropper?"

"No, you just said it right now. I was here because I was eavesdropping. For Kyo-san's sake." He sweat dropped.

"HEY! LET GO MR. EAVESDROPPER!" I screamed out while I was being dragged from Kusakabe.

"I just said I eavesdropped your conversation because Kyo-san told me to." He sighed.

**In the end….**

"He's so useless! That damned Kyoya!" I yelled.

"I-I see…." Yamamoto sweat dropped. "But I think I agree with Hibari."

"What? Not you too!"

"No, the future you was good at comforting people. She just didn't realize that."

"R-really?" I blushed. "She-she sounds like a cool person!"

"Even though it _is_ you…." He sweat dropped.

"Fine! I will use Kyoya's advice and try it on Fuuta!" I nodded.

**A moment later**

"Jaa! I'm going to go to my parent's place!" Haru got up and wore her purse.

"I'm going to Hana's house!" Kyoko wore her bag.

"Then, I should come with you!" Fuuta suggested.

"Hagi? No, it's okay Fuuta. You've been worrying about us a lot! You should worry about Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan!" Haru shook her head.

"That's right! You should go and play with them!" Kyoko smiled and the two girls headed out.

"Be careful, Kyoko-nee, Haru-nee." Fuuta warned.

"Okay!" The girls nodded.

"Hm?" I walked by drinking a juice box. "Are you two going out somewhere?"

"Yes! I'm going to my parent's house!" Haru answered.

"I'm going to Hana's house!" Kyoko smiled.

"Is that so, then have fun and be careful!" I waved.

"Okay!" the girls bowed and walked out.

"Hm?" I saw Fuuta looking all worried. "Fuuta, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing…." Fuuta shook his head and walked away.

"I wonder what happened…." I blinked. "Hm?" I turned and saw Gokudera and his cat, Uri."

"Gokudera?" I blinked and looked at the cat. "Wah! That's a cute kitty!" I knelt down and stared at it. Uri stared back and walked towards me to pet it.

"Hey, who said you got permission to touch it?" Gokudera sighed.

"There was no such thing as that rule! And this cat happened to come towards me! You can't control animal rules!" I shot back. He sighs.

"Uri." He called out.

"Meow?" the cat stared at Gokudera and licked my hand and ran towards him. Gokudera stared at Uri for a bit.

"Fine, go ahead…." Gokudera sighed as Uri ran towards me.

"Huh?" What's this all about?" I blinked.

"Uri wishes to, not me." Gokudera walked away.

"Eh? Wait a minute! What about Uri?"

"Return him to me later." He walked away.

"Hmm….Strange." I shrugged.

**Walking to the kitchen**

"I can't think of anything…."

"Meow!" Uri ran off towards the kitchen.

"Ah! Uri!" I ran after him and stopped to see Lambo and I-pin. "L-Lambo? I-pin? What are you two doing here?"

"Ah! Sakura-san!" I-pin turned.

"W-What are you doing here?" Lambo blushed a bit.

"That's what I just said, don't copy other people's lines." I said and did a soft hit on his head.

"We were just making a cake." I-pin answered.

"What? Cake? For what?" I blinked.

"For Fuuta." Lambo answered.

"Fuuta?" I blinked and widened my eyes. "THAT'S RIGHT! I FORGOT!"

"I see…." I-pin nervously laughed. "Would you like to help us?"

"Hm? Sure." I nodded.

**After a couple of hours**

"It looks pretty." I-pin smiled.

"Where's Fuuta?" I asked.

"Ah, he's helping Bianchi-san. She was giving us time."

"Time?" I blinked.

"Yes, for the cake." I-pin nodded.

"Ah, I see. That' so nice of her!"

"Yes! She should be done by now!"

"Awesome! Let's celebrate!"

"Ah. Let's do it in a room or something. Only you, Lambo, Bianchi-san, Fuuta-san, and me." I-pin suggested.

"Hm? Why?" I asked.

"Bianchi-san suggested it, we don't want to bother others."

"Ah, I see. Sure." I nodded. "But where?"

"I can't let Fuuta-san in my room since it's too much of a girly room." I-pin started.

"I don't have a room." I closed my eyes and started to think. "Hm…." I opened my eyes and looked at Lambo who was looking at the cake drooling.

"Lambo, can we use your room?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Sure!" Lambo answered immediately.

"Great!"

**In Lambo's room**

"Hey, is it weird?" Lambo asked.

"What is?" I blinked.

"Isn't it weird staying in a boy's room?"

"Does it matter?" I answered. "It's full of candy."

"Ah! Fuuta-san is coming!" I-pin warned.

"Eh? What is this?" Fuuta blinked after walking in.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FUUTA!"

"Um….why are we all in Lambo's room?" Fuuta sweat dropped.

"Cause we don't want to bother others." I answered.

"I appreciate the thought but…."

"You're still going to go rambling on those stuff?"

"Eh?" Fuuta blinked.

"Even if you want to do this for Tsuna, wasn't it Tsuna who wanted you to have fun instead of staying down the most?" Fuuta stayed silent.

"Come here Fuuta-san!" I-pin smiled.

"I want to eat it already." Lambo complained.

"Saa, let's dig in." Bianchi pushed Fuuta in to the room.

"Let's eat!" I yelled out loud and started to cut the cake.

"You didn't have to yell." Lambo pointed out.

"What was that?" I glared.

"Geh?"

"Maa, maa." I-pin smiled nervously.

"What flavor is this cake?" Bianchi asked.

"Strawberry." I-pin answered.

"You like strawberry cakes right Fuuta?" I asked.

"Yea-."

"YEP!" Lambo immediately answered.

"I didn't ask you." I sighed passing everyone a plate.

"Don't worry Lambo, you get to eat it too." I-pin added.

"Thank you, Sakura-nee…." Fuuta smiled.

"Eh?" I blinked and stared at Fuuta.

"Nope, it's nothing." Fuuta shook his head, "let's dig in then."

"YES!" everyone agreed and continued to talk and laugh.

**Fuuta: Thank you Sakura-nee.**

**Sakura: No problem!**

**Author: Now for the note: I have been constantly been busy for the past few weeks and will probably take me a while to upload chapters on Birthday Surprises and Secret Dreams from an Angel. So, please be patient with me! *bows***

**Sakura: *kicks Author's head down the ground* Shut up and get lost. *glares***

**Author: Y-yes!**

**Sakura: How long do I have to wait to return to the past with your delay huh?**

**Author: I-I'm sorry!**

**Sakura: Tell me! Huh?**

**Author: I'm sorry!**

**Sakura: *roars***

**Author: *screams***

**Fuuta: *laughs***

**Author: Um! Ugh! Next time! Dino's birthday! February 4th!**


	30. Omake 30

**Sorry for the long delay or whatever! Hope you still read this! And enjoy! TT^TT**

**Dino's birthday, February 4th!**

"I'm bored…" I sighed as I walked around. Then I saw a horse coming towards me. "Eh? GAH!"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I didn't see!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh? This voice-!" I looked up. "Dino?"

"Oh? Who are you? You look familiar…"

"Er…I'm Sakura, 10 years younger…"

"Ah, right, I heard about what happened to you from Yamamoto."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yep."

"Then, you must be Dino right?"

"Yep! It's me, Dino!"

"You changed!" I said aloud. "You changed your hairstyle and all! You learned how to ride a horse too! You look more handsome!" I added.

"R-really?" Dino blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks-woah!" Dino slipped and fell on me.

"Okay, maybe this guy hasn't changed at all."

"Sorry, sorry." Dino apologized.

"Eh? Ah! Sakura-chan! You okay? Ah! Dino-san!" Yamamoto quickly ran towards me and stopped to spot Dino next to me.

"Are you okay, Dino-san?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah. Thanks." Dino laughed.

"Notice he hasn't changed for once Yamamoto!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto blinked.

"Never mind…" I sighed. "What are you doing here by the way, Dino?"

"Ah, came to help Yamamoto with a few things. Thought it was easier to help him if I came."

"That's it….?" I sighed.

"Sorry, sorry, are you okay?" Dino asked.

"Yep! You?"

"Eh, yeah…." Dino rubbed his head.

"Jaa, should I help you with those wounds on your face? How did you get them by the way?"

"Oh, from a squirrel I guess?" Dino laughed.

"What the hell? How could a squirrel do that?"

"Er….I don't know."

"Ugh, this is hopeless…." I sighed. "Well I will fix it so come with me!" I stood up.

"Ah right." Dino laughed and returned his horse into a box weapon.

"Eh? It's a box weapon?"

"Huh? Yeah." Dino nodded.

"I see…."

"Jaa, I will come with you guys!" Yamamoto smiled and followed.

**Infirmary room**

"Don't move okay?" I said as I tried to put a bandage on Dino's cheek. "There!" I said as I patted on his cheek.

"Ah, that hurts!" Dino laughed.

"But your cheek is so perfect to pinch on!" I said and pinched on to his cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Dino complained.

"Sakura-chan…" Yamamoto sweat dropped.

"Alright, alright! Sorry Dino~!" I chuckled. Dino blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"Jaa, I will be going now!" I said and walked out of the room.

**While walking**

"What do you want D?" I asked.

"_Perfect! It's Dino!"_

"Eh? You know Dino?" I blinked.

"_Er….Yeah….tomorrow is his birthday."_

"Really? My chance slipped!"

"_Well, buy him chocolate. It's that month right?"_

"You're right huh?" I blinked.

"_You're hopeless…."_

"What was that?"

"Ugh…." I sighed and walked in to the computer room to find Giannini.

"Ah, Sakura-san! Hello!" Giannini greeted.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am fixing something."

"What is it?"

"It's for the stove."

"Ah, how interesting." I paused for a bit and started to think. "Hey Giannini."

"Hm?" Giannini stopped and looked at me.

"Do you have materials for chocolate?"

"Chocolate? I do have the ingredients. Do you want to make some?" Giannini asked.

"Yep! For Dino~!"

"Ah! I see. Go ahead. It's at the left cabinet." Giannini explained and started to work again.

"Thanks." I said and walked towards the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

"Hm?" I blinked to see Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, and I-pin.

"Ah! Sakura-san!"

"Ah, hey guys. What are you doing? Smells sweet."

"Ah, we're making chocolates!"

"Chocolates?"

"Yes, for the boys." Kyoko nodded.

"I see~! And? What is Lambo doing here?" I stared at Lambo.

"W-what? I just felt lonely!"

"Are you sure you didn't just want the chocolate?" I asked.

"Ugh…." Lambo sweat dropped.

"Don't worry Lambo-kun, you'll have some too!" Kyoko added.

"Can I make some too?" I asked.

"Hm? Why?" Haru asked.

"I want to make some for someone." I answered.

"Sure!" they answered.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

**After making the chocolate**

"He fell asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah." Yamamoto laughed.

"Argh…bad time…."

"Do you really need to give him something that badly?"

"No it's okay! Oh, right! Here! This is your chocolate!" I said and gave Yamamoto his chocolate covered with a light red box with a blue ribbon with his name written on it.

"Oh? Thanks!" Yamamoto blushed a bit. "So, what's this for again?"

"Valentine's Day." I answered.

"Ah, it is that month huh?" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yep~!" I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problem!" I replied back and went off to find the other guardians.

**Gokudera found**

"Huh?" Gokudera stared at me.

"Here! Happy Valentine's Day!" I smiled and gave him a light blue cover chocolate box with a red ribbon that has his name written on it.

"For me?" Gokudera accepted it.

"Yep!" I smiled. "I made it."

"I see…."

"Hey, you sound too gloomy. Just accept it dammit!" I yelled. "I'm going to give out chocolate to the others so see you later!" I waved out and went to look for the others.

**Ryohei found**

"Hm? What's up Sakura?" Ryohei asked while he was training in his room.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Here's your chocolate!" I gave him an orange cover chocolate box with a yellow ribbon again, with his name written on it.

"Cool! Did you make this with Kyoko?" Ryohei stopped and took the box.

"Yep! We made it~!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem~!" I replied.

**Lambo found**

"Hey Lambo!" I waved.

"Hm? Hi." Lambo said as he opened one eye.

"Happy Valentine's Day! Here!" I gave him a light blue cover chocolate box with a green ribbon. (His name is written on it btw)

"Oh! Thanks!" Lambo grinned and took the box.

"I bet you're gonna eat it right now huh?" I smirked.

"Wah?" Lambo panicked.

"It's okay, you can eat it. I would like it if you do!" I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

**Kyoya (obviously) found**

"Hey Kyoya!" I barged in.

"Wha-! Don't barge in like that Sakura-san!" Kusakabe pleaded.

"It's okay, I'm going to make this short."

"What do you want?" Kyoya asked.

"Here! Chocolate! Happy Valentine's Day~!" I gave him a purple covered chocolate box with an orange ribbon.

"…." Kyoya held the box and stared at it.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I made it!"

"…" Kyoya still stared at it.

"If you don't want it, just give it to Kusakabe or something." I walked away.

**The next day**

"Hm? Good morning Sakura-chan!" Yamamoto waved.

"Morning!" I waved back. "Is Dino awake?"

"Yeah. He just finished breakfast 15 minutes ago." Yamamoto replied.

"Great!" I quickly ran to find Dino.

**Dino (somehow) found**

"Hey Dino!" I waved.

"Oh? If it isn't Sakura. What's up?" Dino turned around and smiled.

"Ah! Well, I came to give you a chocolate box-AH!" I paused and stared hard at the orange cover chocolate box with a purple ribbon on it.

"Hm? For me?" Dino blinked.

"Wait!" I yelled out.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Dino sweat dropped.

"Why is Kyoya's name on this ribbon?"

"Huh? Kyoya's name?" Dino blinked.

"I wrote names on ribbons to know whose chocolate is whose. But I don't know why I have Kyoya's chocolate! I was pretty sure yesterday that I….AH!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"I think Kyoya has your chocolate box!" I screamed out. "I have to hurry!" I quickly ran to Kyoya's base.

"Ah! Wait!" Dino called out and followed.

**Kyoya's base**

"KYOYA!" I yelled and barged in.

"Sakura-san! Please don't barge in again!" Kusakabe again, warned.

"Shut up! This is important!" I yelled and ran to Kyoya.

"Hm? What do you want?" Kyoya asked. "I'll bite you to death if you barge in again."

"Where is it?" I asked and looked around him. "You couldn't possibly eaten it have you?"

"What happened?" Dino asked.

"Wah! I'm sorry Dino!" I quickly went towards him and bowed.

"Wha-what happened?" Dino panicked.

"The thing is Kyoya ate your chocolate!" I cried.

"Ah, if you're talking about the chocolate that you gave me yesterday, I have it." Kyoya replied holding up the box.

"Eh?" I turned and looked at it. "Is that the real deal?" I tilted my head to get a closer look.

"Do you want to see the ribbon to make sure?" Kyoya sighed.

"Ah!" I then noticed the name on the orange ribbon was Dino's. "Thank you!" I quickly snatched the box and faced Dino.

"I'm sorry I got them mixed up since yours had an orange ribbon with a purple cover box and Kyoya's had a purple ribbon with an orange covered box." I explained and gave him the box.

"….so the colors were mixed up." Kusakabe replied.

"I knew." Kyoya replied.

"I didn't know that." Dino blinked.

"Eh? You knew Kyoya? Why didn't you say anything?" I yelled.

"You left before I had the chance to give it back. And besides, you will find out eventually anyways."

"But what if you guys got the wrong boxes?" I shot back.

"It's okay." Dino grinned.

"Huh?" I looked at Dino.

"They are all the same aren't they? Besides, whether Kyoya has mine or I have his, it doesn't change the fact that it's made from you." Dino winked.

"Dino!" I jumped on Dino and gave a big hug. "You really changed a lot these 10 years! As an additional birthday present, I will give you a kiss!" I cried and gave a kiss on Dino's cheek. Dino reddens. "Happy Birthday Dino!"

"Oh, um, thanks…." Dino smiled.

"Hey." Kyoya glares. "How long do you plan to crowd? If you need to do your business, do it elsewhere."

"All I know is Kyoya didn't really change his habit of biting people to death in these 10 years…." I sighed and giggled. Dino laughed. Kusakabe smiled a bit.

**Dino: Hey!**

**Sakura: Dino, you are so manly! I can't believe you changed so much!**

**Dino: Ahahaha…. *blushes***

**Sakura: So did Kyoya!**

**Dino: Hm? Kyoya? **

**Sakura: Yep! He seems to be showing more feelings to us!**

**Dino: He is?**

**Sakura: And he isn't that stubborn anymore~!**

**Dino: Really….**

**Sakura: I'm serious! Dino, you should come by to find Kyoya and talk to him about what you did with him in the past~! *smiles***

**Dino: Huh? What I did with him?**

**Sakura: You know! If you did, Kyoya will start to show his feelings~!**

**Dino: Ah….*turns a bit red* Wait a minute!**

**Sakura: That would be so sweet~!**

**Dino: *frozen***

**Sakura: *doesn't understand a thing she said* Next is Kyoko's birthday, March 4****th**! **Read it with your dying will~!**

**Author: The next one may not seem good but I'm gonna try my best! Oh, don't forget to rate and review. :-o**


	31. Omake 31

**Kyoko's birthday, March 4th! Read it with your dying will!**

"Hey Ryohei~!" I snickered as I watched Ryohei practicing his boxing skills.

"Hm? What's up?" Ryohei blinked.

"It's Kyoko's brithday~!" I blurted out.

"WHA-?" Ryohei turned to me in shock.

"Hm? What's wrong? Don't tell me you forgot?" I blinked.

"I EXTREMELY FORGOT!" Ryohei admitted.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled.

"Well, I was busy! Hahaha!" Ryohei laughed.

"As if! You lived with Kyoko for your whole life and you _forgot_?"

"What should I do? Kyoko will be upset if I don't do anything for her birthday!" Ryohei panicked.

"Don't go begging me for help! Think of something yourself!" I yelled. "I'm going to see Kyoko!" I turned to leave.

"Please don't tell Kyoko!" Ryohei begged.

"I got it, I got it." I sighed and stopped to see Kyoko at the door.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Kyoko blinked. "Why are you here?"

"Ah!" Just watching Ryohei practice his boxing skills. What about you?" I answered.

"Ah. I wanted to let Onii-chan know that I'm going out to see Hana-chan!"

"Wait what?" Ryohei stopped and looked at Kyoko.

"I'm going to see Hana-chan! See you later Onii-chan!" Kyoko waved and walked away. Both Ryohei and I looked at each other as she left.

"We have some time to think to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Uh….yeah…." I sweat dropped.

"Firstly, we have to make a cake!" Ryohei started. "Then, we give her presents!"

"How typical…" I sweat dropped. "Why don't we make the cake together?"

"Huh? But I don't know _how_ to make a cake." Ryohei replied.

"That's okay! Kyoko would be excited to know you made cake~!"

**In the kitchen**

"I'm so glad that Kyoko's brother is willing to make a cake for her birthday!" Bianchi smiled.

"Um….yeah…." I replied. "Don't tell me you're going to join?" I twitched.

"Ah, thought you'd say that but I won't. It's for Kyoko after all." Bianchi answered.

"Phew~!"

"So, how do you make a cake?" Ryohei asked.

"There are two parts to this." Bianchi started. "One for the cream and the other for the bread."

"Then I will make the cream to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled.

"Then I will do the bread…." I sighed.

"Alright." Bianchi opened the refrigerator and took out heavy whipping cream, 12 eggs, and a bar of butter. Then she reached for the cabinet and too out sugar, flour and baking soda.

"Saa, you just need to pour the heavy whipping cream into this bowl and keep on stirring until it turns creamy. Add some sugar when it turns creamy so it will taste sweet." Bianchi directed giving him the materials.

"LEAVE IT TO ME TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled and got to work.

"Saa, Sakura, We need 250 mL of flour and 250 mL of sugar and mix it so that we can add a spoon of baking soda and add the 12 eggs. After all that is mixed, add the bar of butter and mix it so that it turns a bit fluffy so we can bake it in the oven and add the cream." Bianchi said giving me the materials.

"Got it!" I smiled.

**30 minutes later**

"I'M VERY TIRED OF WHIPPING THE CREAM!" Ryohei complained.

"Well, you wanted to whip the cream!" I yelled.

"Let's switch!" Ryohei begged.

"No way! I'm still mixing the flour, sugar, and baking soda!"

"This is tiring!" Ryohei complained.

"Stop complaining! Think of this as training!" I yelled. Ryohei stopped and looked at the cream.

"ALRIGHT!" Ryohei began to whip the cream that I began to splat everywhere."

"GYAAAHH! STOP!" I yelled.

"TRAINING!" Ryohei continued to whop the cream.

"STOP IT!" I threw a book at his head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ryohei yelled placing his hand on his head.

"Stop messing up Kyoko's cake!" I yelled.

**Another 30 minutes later**

"Now to decorate the cake with the cream!" I said placing the cake on the table.

"I WILL DECORATE IT TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out and used a squeezing whipped cream dispenser to decorate the cake.

"Don't mess up…" I glared.

"I WON'T!" Ryohei replied and squeezed the dispenser that made a huge whipped cream blob on the cake.

"WHY?" I yelled looking the blob but Ryohei continued making huge ugly blobs around the surface of the cake.

"Careful!" I repeatedly said as Ryohei tried to make decorations.

"How's it going?" Bianchi asked walking in.

"O-oh!" I quickly blocked the cake and tried to think up an excuse. "I-It's going great! Wh-Where were you?"

"I was out buying flowers as a present from Ryohei to Kyoko." Bianchi said holding out the flowers.

"Ah, I-I see…!" I laughed nervously. "Wha-Where's Haru?" I asked.

"She's making decorations right now." Bianchi answered. "So, how's the cake look?"

"A-ah! Not yet!" I put a hand out. "Ryohei is really focused right now so maybe later!"

"Oh, I see." Bianchi blinked." I will help Haru then." Bianchi walked out of the kitchen.

"Ryohei! Wha-what should we do? It's all your fault!" I yelled.

"Wha-? Me?" Ryohei blushed a bit.

**20 minutes later**

"D-done…." I sighed holding a knife to shape the cream.

"FRUITS!" Ryohei said holding out he bowl of fruits. "How do we do it?"

"Let's just try and do our best!" I replied as we both worked on putting the fruits on the cake.

**20 minutes later**

"Is it just me? Or does it look a bit weird?" I asked.

"It does look indeed weird." Ryohei replied staring at the cake. "How do we write 'Happy Birthday Kyoko' on it?"

"We can't ask Binachi. I guess we have to use some food coloring and cream?" I shrugged.

"Let's try that." Ryohei nodded.

**20 minutes later**

"This looks messed up…." I replied.

"I hope Kyoko likes this…." Ryohei said. Just then Bianchi came in.

"This is bad! Kyoko's here!" Bianchi panicked.

"What?" Ryohei and I quickly ran out to see Kyoko.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Sakura-chan!" Kyoko greeted.

"Are you alright Kyoko?" Ryohei asked.

"Yup!" Kyoko giggled. "Hana-chan even gave me some cake so we can share~!" Kyoko lifted the box. Ryohei gawked and quickly ran back to the kitchen. I followed.

"We're going to throw this out!" Ryohei quickly grabbed the cake.

"Wait! Stop! We did our best with it!" I said and grabbed the other side of the cake.

"Kyoko won't like it so throw it out!" Ryohei said trying to run out as I tried to drag him back.

"No!" I yelled as we struggled and ended up barging into Kyoya's base.

"Wha-! Sasagawa-san! Sakura-san! Please don't barge in!" Kusakabe warned.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya glared and stared at us holding the cake.

"Look! There's a backyard! We're going to throw this out!" Ryohei tried to throw it out.

"No we're not!" I yelled pulling it back. Kyoya and Kusakabe just watched us arguing and pulling the cake.

"Um….whose cake is this?" Kusakabe asked staring at the cake.

"Huh? It's for Ryohei's little sister." I answered.

"I see…." Kusakabe took out a knife and began to cut the cake.

"Hm?" Ryohei and I just stared at the cake being cut. Kusakabe took a piece out and put it on a plate and began to taste it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR KYOKO!" Ryohei shouted.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID TO THROW IT OUT!" I shot back.

"It's not bad." Kusaskabe replied. "It's just the appearance that looks funny."

"R-really?" Ryohei asked.

"See! Told you!" I yelled sticking my tongue out.

"Uh….no….you didn't taste it or anything." Kusakabe added.

"Look, let's go back and tell Kyoko we made this okay? She will be excited to hear this. You have flowers to give to her right?" I said.

"….alright." Ryohei agreed and pouted a bit.

**At the party**

"Ah! Onii-chan!" Kyoko blinked and stared at the cake. "Is that…?"

"Ah! Hey Kyoko!" Ryohei blushed a bit and held out the cake to Kyoko. "Happy Birthday Kyoko."

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked.

"Ryohei and I made this cake. Sorry if it looks too ugly. But Kusakabe tested it out so sorry if he took the first bite."

"Wow! Onii-chan made this! No way! I have to try this!" Kyoko giggled and settled the cake down.

"You're not mad?" Ryohei blinked.

"Of course not! I would be mad if you forgot!" Kyoko smiled. "Thank you for the flowers too!"

"Great! Let's eat!" I called out.

**Kyoko: Thank you for the cake!**

**Sakura: No problem~!**

**Ryohei: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME!**

**Sakura: Jeez, so loud. And you tried to throw that cake out.**

**Kyoko: Eh?**

**Ryohei: AH! She meant that I tried to throw a rake out! Ahahahahaha!**

**Sakura: …. *stare***

**Kyoko: Why would you try to throw a rake out? *blinks***

**Ryohei: Ah! Because it broke!**

**Kyoko: I see!**

**Sakura: Whatever *sighs* Next is Squalo's birthday, March 13th! Read it with your dying will! *waves* Ciao!**

**Author: I hope it was quite funny. Enjoy the next chapter! I will try to update that one too. Please R&R~! X)**


	32. Omake 32

**Here is Omake 32! Sorry for delay. Squalo's birthday, March 13th! Hope you enjoy! X)**

"Kyoya! I wanna go to Italy!" I pleaded to Kyoya.

"Why?" Kyoya stared.

"To see Varia!" I answered.

"Is it one of those birthday celebrations?"

"Yup!"

"I guess I have no choice." Kyoya sighed.

**At Italy**

"VOI! GET TO WORK BEL!" Squalo yelled.

"Shi shi~! No way! Tell froggy to do it." Bel answered back.

"Don't make me do all of your trash Bel-sempai." Fran said monotonously.

"Shishi~! Trash fits you better~!"

"Ara~! Don't yell at the kids Squalo~!" Lussuria answered. "They need some time to take a break and play you know~!"

"VOI! AS IF! YOU GET TO WORK TOO!" Squalo yelled.

"Um, hi…" I waved.

"YOU GET TO WORK TOO!" Squalo shouted and turned to walk away but stopped. Then, he looked back to where I was standing. "VOI! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Eh?" Lussuria looked back.

"Shi shi~!"

"Ah. It's her again. It's been a while." Fran said holding out his hand.

"Ah! At least someone greeted me~! Thanks~!" I bowed.

"VOI! GET OUT!" Squalo shouted.

"Ouch! What was that for?! I'm here to celebrate your birthday so be thankful!" I yelled back rubbing my ears.

"Huh?" Squalo blinked and quickly ran to a calendar and turned pale.

"Ah! Squalo's birthday?!" Lussuria beamed.

"Shi shi~! It's your turn~!" Bel laughed.

"Ah. It's on March? Doesn't fit you Captain Commander." Fran added.

"Now what to do…." I started to think about what to do on his birthday.

"Squalo~! Let's take a day off and celebrate~! I will make the cake for you~!" Lussuria said excitedly and went into the kitchen. "Oh! And also, no boys allowed! Only certain ones can with my permission~!" Lussuria closed the door.

"Um, he's a guy right?" I sweat dropped.

"Shi shi~! He's the nanny!" Bel answered.

"No, he's more of the mama." Fran replied.

"VOI! WAIT A MINUTE LUS!" Squalo shouted but the door was locked. "VOOOOOOIIIII!" Squalo snapped.

"Ah. He's on fire." Fran replied staring.

"You didn't have to be blunt…." I sighed and stared at Squalo trying to kick the door down.

"Maa, maa!" I said trying to drag Squalo away from the kitchen. "Let's just celebrate, I bet Xanxus would agree~!"

"Huh?! The boss would never agree!" Squalo yelled.

"Let's ask then!" I said marching to his room.

"Voi! You don't even need to ask!"

"Xan-chan~!? We're going to celebrate Squalo's birthday so come down whenever you want. We'll be waiting~!" I called out. Silence. "Okay! He agreed~!"

"VOI! HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY A FRIGGIN THING!" Squalo yelled.

"If he refused, he would have shot the roof or something right?" I replied. "Now, to celebrate~!" I walked inside the kitchen and stopped. "Bel and Fran come with me!"

"Shi shi~! Seems fun~!" Bel followed.

"Why me?" Fran ask following.

"VOOOOIIII! WE GOT WORK TO DO!" Squalo yelled.

"It's okay Captain Commander, we never wanted to do so from the start." Fran answered and closed the kitchen door.

"VOOOOIIII!"

**In the kitchen**

"Ara~! I love baking cakes for Squalo! They are so much fun~!" Lussuria hummed as he started to mix some ingredients.

"What are we suppose to do?" Fran asked.

"Huh? Well, I guess we can just make some decorations." I answered.

"Shi shi~! Guess you can leave them to me~!" Bel replied.

"Sure, we're counting on you." I nodded.

"Bel-sempai can do everything then." Fran stared at Bel.

"Hey, you have to do some work too." Bel snapped.

"No way. Not for the Captain Commander." Fran refused.

"Let's just do the rings Fran. Then Bel can put them up." I suggested.

"Fine." Fran agreed.

"Deh. What do I do in the meantime?" Bel asked.

"Well, Bel, if you're so good at knives, then you can cut the colorful papers with the same length and width, then Fran and I will just put it together."

"Shi shi~! Sounds easy~!" Bel smirked.

"I wonder." Fran replied.

"Cool down guys!" I sighed.

**5 minutes later**

"Bel, I said to make them the same length and width right?" I said with my eye twitching.

"Shi shi~! Aren't they?" Bel replied leaving the different lengths and widths scattered on the table.

"Bel-sempai sure doesn't know how to measure." Fran said.

"Hey froggy, you're gonna get a knife stabbed through your back!" Bel snapped.

"Well, if we try and put them together, they might look interesting!" I suggested trying to stop their fight. "Now that I think about it, Fran, can't you use illusions?"

"Yeah but I'm too lazy, I don't wanna waste my energy for that guy's birthday." Fran answered.

"I can't believe you…." I sweat dropped.

"By the way, are you gonna celebrate Levi-sempai's birthday?" Fran asked.

"It doesn't matter he only wants the boss anyways." I answered.

"True." Fran agreed.

**Another 5 minutes later**

"It looks interesting…." I said staring at the different rings attached together.

"Shi shi~!"

"Now what?" Fran asked.

"Erm…..I know! We can try and make confetti so we can throw it in the air at Squalo or something!" I suggested.

"Shi shi~! What's better is a cake~!" Bel suggested.

"What about some glass with wine?" Fran added.

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

"Shi shi~!"

"She snapped." Fran stared.

"C'mon guys, be serious!"

"We are." Fran replied.

"Let's just rip some paper into mini pieces so that it looks like confetti." I suggested ripping the papers.

"That's a waste of papers." Fran said.

"Hey! We're doing this for Squalo!" I yelled. "By the way Fran, when's your birthday?" I asked.

"I forgot." Fran answered.

"Ara~! Then celebrate everyone else's birthday on my birthday then! We will have the biggest party ever~!" Lussuria suggested.

"Yep! That sounds nice. After all, I won't be able to stay here." I agreed.

"Leaving? When?" Fran asked.

"I don't know. It hasn't been a year but I think I will return to the past once the end of summer comes."

"Shi shi~! You should come by before you go~!" Bel suggested.

"Eh? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? We won't be able to see you." Bel said.

"Oh right, My future self is dead."

"You must come by~!" Lussuria said.

"Is it really okay?" I sweat dropped.

"The boss will love it~!" Lussuria said.

"Yup." Fran agreed.

"Shi shi~! You make things here lively~!" Bel added.

"Thanks everyone." I smiled softly. "I'm really thankful."

"Don't mention it~!" Lussuria smiled.

"I didn't think Varia would be this nice." I laughed a bit.

"You think?" Fran blinked.

"Shi shi~! It's just the sharky that's not nice." Bel added.

"True…." I sweat dropped. "Let's start then." I sighed and began to rip the paper into pieces.

**10 more minutes later**

"The cake is done~!" Lussuria said.

"That's great!" I smiled while making a crane with Bel and Fran.

"That looks ruined Bel-sempai." Fran stared at Bel's crane.

"Deh, you're no different!" Bel snapped.

"Maa, maa! Mine is crappy too so cool down!" I laughed. "This is my first time making a crane."

"Ara~! Let me make one~!" Lussuria giggled and began to make a crane in a minute.

"Wow! So neat!" I stared at amazingly.

"The work of a mom." Fran stared at it.

"Shi shi~!" Just then Levi walked in.

"Ah. Hey Levi, wanna make a crane?" I suggested. Surprisingly, he agreed but it was of course, ruined.

"I'm going ask Xan-chan to make one!" I called out and ran upstairs.

"I wonder what the boss's will look like." Fran said monotonously.

"Shi shi~! Interesting~!" Bel snickered.

"Boss's crane?!" Levi said out loud.

"Ara~! How nice~!" Lussuria giggled and began working on the cake.

**Xanxus's room**

"Xan-chan~! Let's make a crane together~!" I barged in.

"Huh?" Xanxus turned to me. "A crane?"

"Yup~!" I nodded. "I'll teach you~! Though I'm not skilled as Lussuria…."

"Hmph, fine." Xanxus agreed.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Get over here."

"Ah! Right…." I quickly walked over to him and sat on the floor and set two pieces of paper on the table and began to make it with him.

**Moments later…**

"Wonder how she's doing." Fran said.

"Shi shi~! Worried?" Bel smirked.

"Ara~! You have a crush on her~?" Lussuria gasped excitingly.

"No I don't."

"Shi shi~! Liar~." Bel laughed.

"I'm not lying."

"I'm quite surprised that boss is quiet. I wonder if they really are making a crane together?" Lussuria wondered.

"What's boss's crane gonna look like I wonder?"

"Shi shi~! Who knows?"

"I think it's cute that boss has someone to be with~! Makes me jealous~! I wish Squalo and I…" Lussuria stopped there and blushed a bit.

"No way…." Bel began to pale.

"I wonder what Captain Commander would say after this." Fran replied.

"I'M BACK!" I shouted and barged in.

"Ah. She's back."

"Shi shi~! How was it~?" Bel asked.

"It was great!" I answered.

"Eh?" Lussuria looked puzzled.

"Xanxus made a crane~! And not to mention it's very neat~!" I said and held out the crane Xanxus made.

"Ara~! How cute~!" Lussuria commented.

"Shi shi~! Not bad~!" Bel added.

"So boss can really make a crane." Fran replied.

"Well, I did make it with him. And it's his first time too."

"Let's put the decorations up~!" Lussuria said.

**While decorating…**

"Shi shi~! Hold it like that." Bel ordered.

"Eh? Like this?" I sweatdropped and held the rings up to an area. "Hey Bel, what are you-wah!" Knives shot towards me went through the rings and got stabbed to the wall. "Wah…" I stared at it. "I didn't think it was so convenient…."

"Shi shi~! I'm a genius prince after all~!" Bel snickered.

"I got it, got it." I sighed.

"Shi shi~! Hold that one up there~!" Bel ordered again.

"Like this? WAH!" I leapt back and was about to fall as the knives stabbed the wall and hung the rings. Bel quickly ran towards and caught me.

"S-sorry…." I apologized.

"Be more careful idiot!" Bel yelled and slightly blushed.

"Sorry! But it's scary how the knives are coming towards me when I have to stay still!"

"Oh. Bel-sempai. You caught her. Why?" Fran asked.

"Shut up froggy! Do you want to die?!" Bel yelled.

"Ah! Sorry!" I apologized again.

"No need~!" Lussuria said. "Bel-chan caught you so it's okay~!"

"Yeah, thanks Bel!" I smiled.

"Tch! Just be more careful!" Bel turns away. Fran stares at him.

"Sorry…." I sweat dropped.

"Let's get ready for the party~!" Lussuria said.

**After setup**

Squalo walks out of a room. "Tch! It's so quiet! Are they even working?!" Squalo then enters another dark room and the lights came on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUALO~!" Lussuria and I shouted and threw the tiny pieces of paper in the air.

"VOI! What's the meaning of this?!" Squalo yelled.

"Like we said, it's your birthday. Don't tell me you forgot?" I answered.

"VOI! It's a waste of time!"

"Maa, maa. Don't say that. Xan-chan is here too~!" I said and pointed at where Xanxus was.

"Wah?! Why the hell are you here boss!?" Squalo yelled.

"Hmph, cause I felt like it." Xanxus answered.

"See?" I smiled. Squalo just glares.

"Maa Squalo~! I made some cake for you! Please have the first bite~!" Lussuria said and ran towards him for a hug.

"GET AWAY!" Squalo yelled and ran away from Lussuria.

"Shi shi~!"

"Tough luck stupid long-haired Commander." Fran called out. I just sighed and laughed.

**Squalo: VOI! NOW WHAT?!**

**Sakura: Liked the party?**

**Squalo: VOI! AS IF!**

**Sakura: Mean as usual.**

**Lussuria: Squalo! I have a present for you~!**

**Squalo: I don't want it!**

**Sakura: Why?**

**Squalo: You'll know soon enough.**

**Lussuria: It's a kiss~! *Runs towards Squalo***

**Squalo: VOI! GET AWAY! *Runs away from Lussuria***

**Sakura: *watches them run away and sighs* Anyways, next is Lussuria's birthday, April 3rd, please look forward to it….**

**Author: Late update or no, I hope you R&R~! :)**


End file.
